


Las Gemas de la Luz

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Antiguo egipto, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Un extraño llego al palacio del primer faraon del antiguo Egipto hace muchos años y consigo trajo objetos de valor incalculable...Un libro oscuro...Una vieja leyenda...Y tres gemas cargadas de poder...Todo fue dejado al cuidado del actual faraon y sus sacerdotes, pero muchos veranos despues se olvidaron las abvertencias y objetos dejadas por el viajero al no haber sucedido nada de lo dicho por el hombre.Hasta que en Egipto un mal que nunca antes se habia visto deja pocas opciones a sus gobernantes, este sera el final de todo o habra esperanza?GemshippingBronzershippingBlindshipping





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Estoy aqui con una nueva historia que espero disfruten...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

El Imperio Egipcio acabo de nacer y su primer gobernante era coronado, este era considerado descendiente de Osiris y un Dios entre los hombres. No habia ser que tuviera mas poder en la tierra que el golorioso Faraon de Egipto, Rey de Reyes. Aun faltaba para que Egipto se consolidara como la potencia que seguramente seria, pero con el trabajo y organizacion del pueblo seguro que no tardarian mucho en ganar el poder que necesitaban. Era una epoca de prosperidad y abundancia que los ciudadanos disfrutaban en demasia, siempre y cuando trabajaran como su Faraon les indicaba.

De ese primer dia donde el primer Faraon habia sido coronado pasaron algunos años, donde hubo sus momentos buenos y sus malos momentos donde todos se vieron apretados, pero con trabajo y constancia ya eran una potencia a nivel mundial. Actuamente se encontraba el faraon en su trono recibiendo las peticiones y problemas de su pueblo para ver como el mismo podia ayudarles, a veces era un poco tedioso ya que algunas personas tenian problemas un poco tontos pero el amaba a su pueblo y los escuchaba con gusto, ademas ya solo faltaban unas pocas persona mas.

Fueron pasando uno a uno los subditos de Faraon hasta que solo quedo uno y este fue invitado a pasar, por unos segundos no entro nadie y el Faraon penso que quien sea estaba alli se habia retractado de entrar, no era la primera vez que sucedia ya que habia algunos pobladores nervisos de estar en su magnifica presencia. Cuando de pronto las antorchas comienzan a parpadear amenazando con apagarse y el Faraon se fijo en una persona absolutamente cubierta de negro que caminaba con lentitud hasta llegar frente a el.

Bien dia Señor Faraon, me complace estar en su presencia - dijo de pronto el recien llegado con neutralidad y un ligero toque malicioso en su voz.

El hombre se cuadro en su trono para mirar con seriedad al que habia entrado, aun cuando estaba cerca de el no podia ver ninguna dde sus facciones, asi que le hizo una seña a sus guardias de estar atentos por cualquier cosa - Buen dia, quien es usted y a que se debe tu visita aqui en mi palacio?

Vengo a abvertirle de algo y a entregarle ciertos objetos muy valiosos que debe cuidar con su vida - respondio el hombre ignorando la pregunta sobre su identidad - antes de que podamos proseguir necesito de su palabra de que hara lo que pida por el bien de su pueblo

Me esta amenazando? - gruño el Faraon con voz seria haciendo que todos sus guardias apuntaran sus armas contra el de negro.

No es necesario colocarnos agresivos, yo no tengo intencion de dañar a nadie, al contrario solo busco abvertirle de un gran mal que se cernira sobre todo y debe estar prevenido - dijo el de negro sin inmutarse con las arma apuntandole.

Eres una especie de oraculo? - pregunto aun con seriedad el faraon.

Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijeron nada y el Faraon penso que el hombre no le responderia para su rabia, hasta que sono la voz neutra y algo ominiosa - se podria decir que si, ahor la pregunta que le are antes de continuar con esto es... Se compromete a escucharme, creerme y tomar medidas sobre el tema?

Bien te escuchare, pero por lo demas no prometo nada aun - respondio el Faraon despues de pensarlo.

Me sirve por ahora - dijo el de negro y todo se volvio negro para el Faraon que se preguntaba si habia caido en una especie de maldicion, de pronto todo comenzo a aclararse pero extrañamente aparecio en otro lado de su palacio. Sabia que era su palacio por que habia estado inmiscuido en cada parte de su construccion, pero por lo demas era irreconocible. Camino un poco sorprendiendose con todos los cambios que tenia su palacio hasta que llego a la sala del trono, ese lugar estaba absolutamente vacio salvo por una mujer morena de cabellos negros y ojos azules de pie frente al trono, esta llevaba una expresion de angustia extrema y tenia sus manos entrelazadas con la vista pegada al cielo como pidiendo ayuda a los dioses.

Porfavor, Ra... Osiris... Quien sea de ustedes mis señores dioses, ayuden a mis compañeros y señor a salir con bien de esta... - le escucho mumurar a la mujer de pronto - yo se que tu puedes acabar con ese demonio A...

Cualquier otra cosa que la mujer fuera a decir fue imposible de escuchar por el Faraon que miro como todo a su alrededor se desdibujar para volver a ponerse negro, pero como antes eso paso y de pronto aparecio en las calles de su ciudad, aunque se veia muchisimo mas prospera y poblada de lo que estaba ahora. Se tomo un tiempo en recorrer las calles maravillandose con todo hasta que escucho un revuelo venir hacia donde el estaba, curioso se quedo esperando ver que sucedia, de todas maneras se habia dado cuenta de que nadie podia verlo o sentirlo.

Un caballo negro paso frente a el con una persona a la que no pudo verle bien sus facciones vestida con una capa de lino roja con detalles en blanco que se reia psicoticamente y se burlaba de los guardias que le perseguian, la escena paso un momento nada mas pero habia generado bastante revuelo entre los pobladores - no se por que no terminar de matarlo ya, no hace mas que estorbar - escucho el comentario de una de las personas cerca de el - si es un asquero ladron - gruño otro con molestia - no es un simple ladron recuerden, el es...

Para el Faraon esto de que todo se volviera negro cuando iba a decir algo obviamente importante se estaba volviendo algo molesto, pero como no podia quejarse con nadie simplemente suspiro y espero a aparecer en otro lugar. Y como sabia todo volvio a aclrarse hasta que se vio dentro de una especie de taberna llena de hombres claramente nada sanos, de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe y alguien entra a la taberna haciendo que el ambiente cambie a uno mas temeroso.

El Faraon curioso por ver quien era el que habia llegado y con su sola presencia infundido terror en esa gran cantidad de hombres amenazadores busco caminar hacia la mesa apartada donde se haba sentado, alcanzo a ver un destello dorado antes de que una conversa llamara su atencion - por que todos parecen temerle? No se pero a mi no me parece la gran cosa

Si quieres te invito a preguntarle tu mismo - respondio el hombre a su lado y el Faron se preocupo de escuchar mejor lo que decian a ver si podia aprender algo mas - pero si todas tus entrañas de pronto se encuentran de decoracion no es mi problema, no por nada es...

O demonios, el Faraon estaba a punto de gritar frustrado cuando todo se volvio negro antes de poder escuchar completamente lo que iban a decir... Ya queria salir de estas estupidas visiones de una vez a ciencia cierta, pero cuando todo se aclaro y se vio en el balcon de su palacio supo que todavia faltaba. Pero estaba ves el ambiente estaba mas frió y sombrío, parecía como si de alguna forma todo se había recubierto de una bruma oscura. Se asomo por el balcón y casi no grita de la impresion, las calles antes bonitas y pobladas ahora estaban cubiertas de sangre y cuerpos en descomposición, con todo destruido y en llamas.

Asqueado y aterrado se aleja del balcón, pero la visión detrás de el podía llegar a ser peor que la del balcon... Todo el palacio estaba desordenado y destruido, las paredes llenas de sangre y rasguñadas por una especie de bestia... Lo mas resaltante eran los cadavares de varias personas rotos y tirados sin cuidado por el lugar, incluso le pareció ver a la mujer de la primera vision tirada sobre un charco de su propia sangre con una niña castaña junto a ella. Sin saber donde mas huir se regresa al balcón en shock, a un lado de el puede ver a un chico de mas o menos 18 años sentado en posición fetal mientras murmura - les falle... Les falle a todos... Ni siquiera pude proteger el pueblo...

Ya sin poder aguantar tanta miseria vuelve su mirada hacia el pueblo deseando que todo sea mentira, pero ahora en el medio del aun mas deteriorado pueblo se encuentra una figura sacada de sus peores pesadillas. Casi del tamaño del todo el pueblo, con cuernos, pezuñas y una cola parecida a una serpiente. Con el corazón acelerado el Faraón puede verlo destruir con placer todo a su alrededor, hasta que parece saciarse para girar a ver al palacio con una esfera oscura frente a el... El faraón pudo ver en sus ojos rojos un placer y diversión insano por el reino caído, comenzó a intentar huir cuando vio al demonio arrojar la esfera que seguramente destruiría al palacio entero.

De pronto el Faraón siente como si callera de golpe y se encuentra de nuevo en su trono con su gente mirándolo preocupado, pero ahora mismo no tiene tiempo de eso, necesita controlar su respiración descontrolada. Después de unos segundos pregunta aun shockeado por todo lo que vio - que demonios fue eso!?

Lo que sucedera si no me escucha ahora y toma cartas en el asunto - respondió con rapidez el hombre vestido de negro - el destino del mundo esta en sus manos...

Dime que hacer - dijo con rapidez el Faraon deseando que nada eso ocurra nunca.

Deberás proteger estos objetos que te entregare con tu vida, Este es El libro de Encantamientos del Milenio - comenzo a explicar y en sus manos apareció un libro grande color morado - no recomiendo el uso de sus hechizos, pero si los necesitan no puedo negar que los usen

Estas tres gemas son muy especiales, deberán dejarlas en un sitio protegido para que no caigan las manos equivocadas - continuo mostrando una pequeña gema amatista, otra de un azul casi blanco y otra amarilla casi pareciendo dorada - las gemas no deben sufrir ningún daño y ser atesoradas para siempre... También mantengan siempre presente esta leyenda:

_"Cuan la Oscuridad quiera despertar_  
_Cambien lo harán las Gemas Brillantes para detenerla_  
_De la mano con sus otras mitades deberán estar_  
_Y de esa forma el mundo se salvara"_

Todo se hara como usted... - el Faraón se detuvo al ver que el hombre habia desaparecido frente a sus ojos, el el suelo habia quedado el libro las gemas, las cuales fueron rápidamente recogidas por los sirvientes del gobernante.

Paso el tiempo y el Faraon mando a construir un templo especial para custodiar los objetos con la leyenda labrada en oro al fondo, e hizo un mandato a sus descendientes de nunca olvidar esos objetos. Lastimosamente el tiempo paso y las generaciones tambien... Haciendo que se olvidaran de todo eso, el templo quedo en ruinas y las gemas desaparecieron, solo el libro quedo en las manos de Faraones y Visires que usaban sus poderes indiscriminadamente, el templo donde antes estaba todo eso quedo olvidado y sucio con la placa de oro que tenia grabada la leyenda deteriorada y rota.

Hasta que llegamos a la generacion del gran Faraon Atem, cuya coronacion estaba sucediendo ahora mismo despues de que su padre falleciera tragicamente, un par de ojos veian la escena con envidia pero el tricolor estaba ajeno a eso. Atem solo queria subir al poder para hacer properar a Egipto y a sus subditos tal como su padre habia hecho, pero habia un objeto de mas en esta coronacion esta vez, una piramide de oro invertida con un ojo al medio que pendia de una cadena, ese era el Puzzle del Milenio... Objeto de gran poder creado por el hermano del faraon anterior simbolo de estatus como Rey de Atem.

Acababa de terminar la ceremonia y ahora el nuevo Faraon oficial regresaba a sus aposentos, a penas paso las puerta toda la fachada de rigidez y seriedad cayo para ser reemplazada por una tristeza, su padre habia muerto hace casi dos dias y no le habian dejado ni llorarle en paz antes de que fuera empujado al trono por los consejeros, como sus nuevos Visires dijeron bien... Egipto no podia quedarse sin faraon demasiado tiempo. El acababa de cumplir 15 años a penas y sentia el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero no podia decirselo a nadie ya que era el gran faraon y si el no era fuerte, Egipto caeria en desgracia.

Ni si quiera podia hablar como tal con sus amigos Mahado y Mana, ya que segun su consejero Aknadin el al ser el faraon estaba en una liga muy distinta a ellos, el solo queria desahogar ese peso que tenia en el pecho. Se acosto en su cama mirando el dosel cuando comenzo a sentir como si algo le llamara, se levanto curioso buscando de donde venia la sensacion. Camino y camino buscando incluso llegando a salir del palacio, andubo por las calles de Kemet ignorando a las personas que le veian extrañadas y le saludaban reverenciandolo, el solo tenia mente en encontrar que era lo que le estaba llamando.

Llego a un puesto donde vendían varias chucerias y accesorios no muy lujosos haciendo que el anciano dueño casi no sufriera de un colapso nervioso por tener al Faraon en su sencillo puesto. Saludo y reverencio con premura aunque no hiciera falta, Atem estaba mas ocupado observando las cosas que tenia sobre la mesa, en especial un sencillo collar con una delgada cadena de plata sorprendentemente y lo que mas le llamaba la atencion al muchacho... Una bonita esfera de amatista que parecia brillar con su presencia - cuanto quieres por el collar?

Eh... Lo que sea por usted mi señor, si lo quiere puede llevarselo sin cargos... - respondio respetuosamente sin levantarle la mirada, era uno de los collares mas caros que tenia por la plata de la cadena pero este era el faraon.

Atem chasqueo los dientes tomando el collar con cariño y distraidamente dejo tres de los gruezos brazaletes de oro que cargaba para irse aun mirando el delicado collar, dejando sin aliento al pobre comerciante por le pequeña fortuna que su señor le habia dejado sobre la mesa... Era facilmente 5 veces la cantidad que el ya pedia por ese collar y ese era uno de los acesorios mas costosos que tenia. Pero a Atek realmente no le importo haber dejado esas cosas, tenia millones de ellos en sus aposentos y quitarle de esa forma el collar al hombre le sentaba mal, mejor pagarle a que no tuviera que comer despues, el ni siquiera le gustaba eso de maltratar a los esclavos realmente... El tenia el bonito collar y eso era lo que le importaba.

_Tiempo atrás..._

En una escena de caos y destrucción una mujer de cabellos blancos iba corriendo mientras cargaba a un niño de unos ocho años con los cabellos de igual color, la mujer corria intentando que nadie notara su presencia y que el pequeño no viera la destrucción a su alrededor. Salio del pueblo y se alejo un poco de el, hay fue cuando soltó al pequeño en medio de la arena - Akefia quiero que corras y no regreses, vete de aquí ahora!

Pero mami que sucede, por que me sacaste asi? - pregunto confundido el niño - y por que no nos vamos juntos?

No te preocupes amor, se que estaras bien y no importa que no me veas yo siempre voy a estar junto a ti cuidandote - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa acuosa abrazando al pequeño que no entendia lo ue sucedia - lleva esto y siempre estare contigo...

La mujer le envolvio en una capa roja que ella misma llevaba que le quedaba extremadamente grande antes de correr de vuelta al pueblo dejando al niño solo y confundido alli, este intento seguirla pero escucho un silvido saliendo de una formacion rocosa que estaba a un lado del pueblo, se quedo de pie intentando decidir si iba a investigar el sonido o buscaba a su madre. Pero otro silvido le convencio de ir a invetigar, despues podria ir a ver por que su mama lo habia dejado alli. Camino hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva y vio algo brillar dentro.

Camino con algo de cautela y curiosidad cuando de pronto vio a un bonito niño un poco mas pequeño que el sonriendole, mas confiado corrió a hasta quedar frente a el mirándolo mejor. Tenia los cabellos platinados, lacios y largos; aunque lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron los bonitos ojos azul grisáceos brillantes y la piel blanca como la leche - oye que haces aquí tan lejos? El pueblo esta por alla, estas perdido? - pregunto creyendo que eran de la misma aldea ya que los únicos que conocía con cabello blanco vivían alli.

Pero para su confusión el pequeño no le contesto simplemente le tomo de la mano y lo jalo dentro de la cueva, Akefia no dijo nada embelesado por la bonita sensacion que le daba la cálida manita del otro niño sobre la suya. Hasta que reaccion se detuvo jalando al pequeño con el - oye que haces? Deberíamos regresar!

El pequeño nego con la cabeza ostinadamente y se sento sobre la arena para palmear a un lado de el invitando al morenito a sentarse, Akefia fruncio el seño mirandolo de brazos cruzados pero en cuanto vio otra bonita sonrisa del niño accedio sintiéndose extraño - solo un rato que tengo que ir a buscar a mi mama - algo enfurruñado se sento - por que no hablas? No puedes o no quieres?

Su unica respuesta fue otra sonrisa bonita y un enorme abrazo, Akefia sonrio tambien para devolverle el abrazo... No recordaba que estaba pensando anteriormente y se sentia lindo tener al albinito en sus brazos, el mas pequeños de ambos comenzo a tararear suavemente sin soltar el abrazo y Akefia comenzo a sentirse adormesido, el mismo no recordaria cuando se habia recostado contra el albinito callendo en el mundo de morfeo profundamente. Al verlo ya dormido el niño mas pequeño volvio a sonreir para envolver mas la capa roja a modo de cobija sobre ambos para darle mas comodidad al morenito.

Derrepente de afuera vino el ruido de caballos, gritos y canticos que le hizo mirar hacia afuera con el ceño frucido. Con un movimiento de su brazo una delgada pelicula blanca se formo en la entrada y sonrio contebto sabiendo que estaban seguros dentro, de pronto se estremecio cuando se sintio una oscuridad profunda emanando de la aldea y se abrazo contra el morenito dormido buscando el mismo consuelo y proteccion de esa presencia tan maligna.

_En otro lugar..._

Un muchacho rubio iba corriendo por las calles del pueblo de noche siendo perseguido por un anciano enojado que le gritaba improperios, el niño se notaba herido y enojado pero sabia que no podia hacer nada por ahora, tenia que correr ya que ni loco caería en las manos de ese tipo para que siguiera maltratandole. Llego a una esquina y se detuvo jadeando sin saber a donde ir, hasta que vio al hombre casi alcanzarle y simplemente corrió sin rumbo, solo quería alejarse de ese tipo. 

Regresa aqui maldito bastardo malagradecido! Ya veras cuando te ponga las manos encima - le escucho rugirle con rabia y siguio corriendo, si queria poder moverse al menos un poco al dia siguiente necesitaba alejarse de ese hombre.

Cruzo una esquina esperando perderle y sintio un jalon de pronto, todo habia sucedido demasiado rapido para que el rubio siguiera los eventos, el solamente se sintio jalado y pegado a una pared con su boca tapada para que no hiciera ruido, shokeado miro al hombre que le perseguia seguir de largo sin fijarse de su escondite obligado. Cuando los gritos ya no se escuchaban quien sea que lo sostenia le solto y se alejo, el rubio curioso vio a un niño un poco mas pequeño que el mirandolo con neutralidad.

Eh... Gracias por ayudarme, soy Marik y tu? - saludo algo timido el rubio, no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ver otros niños.

Pero para su confusion este no le respondio, simplemente le tomo la mano sorpresivamente comenzando a brillar de color dorado, Marik tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el brillo y cuando los abrio el pequeño habia desaparecido... Pero en su mano habia quedado una esfera dorada que aun brillaba ligeramente. Sorprendido miro la esferita con curiosidad infantil, quien le iba a decir que cuando huia se encontraria con un pequeño angelito que le ayudaria - _voy a cuidar para siempre tu regalo...!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ya saben que estoy esperando sus comentarios!
> 
> Diganme si les gusto la idea, y lo que les parecio!
> 
> Les agradezco sus lecturas y nos leemos una proxima vez!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa! Aqui volvi con otro capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que a leer!

A la mañana siguiente el morenito se iba despertando con pereza, sin abrir los ojos comenzó a buscar al otro niño que se había dormido con el pero no lo encontró. Se termino de despertar confundido, y le vio sentado mirando hacia fuera de la cueva -oye! Que haces aya afuera?-

Akefia noto con algo de remordimiento que había sobresaltado al menor, pero rápidamente se le paso cuando vio al chico sonreirle con cariño y correr hacia el, le abrazo confundiendolo para comenzar a brillar tan fuerte que tuvo que cerrar los ojos... Cuando los abrió el pequeño ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba una pequeñita esfera blanco ligeramente azulado, recogió la gema mirándola pues sentía como si el niño todavía estuviera junto a el. Pero recordó rápidamente el como su mama le había dejado y corrió de regreso a la aldea guardando la esfera brillante junto a la capa roja de su madre.

En cuanto llego al pueblo se quedo estático, era cierto que Kul Elna no era un pueblito demasiado prospero pero tampoco estaba desierto como ahora -Hola...? Hay alguien aquí? - pregunto Akefia algo asustado al verse solo en la aldea, apretó un poco el puño y se calmo cuando sintió un ligero pulso calmante venir de la esferita en su mano, ya no se sentía tan solo... Casi creía poder escuchar al niño tararearle en su oído con cariño.

Continuo buscando por el lugar pero no logro encontrar a nadie, llego a su casa y todo estaba como lo había dejado... Sin rastros de su madre. Se entristeció preguntándose que había sucedido con todos y de repente sintió que algo lo llamaba, como entrance comenzó a caminar hacia el templo de la aldea - _no vayas Kefi, salgamos de aquí antes que sea tarde_ \- le dijo una vocesita suave con preocupación sacándolo del trance al instante.

-Eh... Quien eres tu? - pregunto al aire olvidando lo que hacia anteriormente, sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar fuera de la aldea tal y como la voz le había dicho, dejando detrás de el a un espíritu oscuro furioso por haber perdido uno de sus peones.

Después de eso Akefia nunca volvió a escuchar esa tierna voz por mas que quisiera o la buscara, el tampoco vio a su mama de nuevo pero en sueños la veía y le sonreía con amor. Primero intento que la gente le ayudara, pero cuando todos le dieron la espalda por sus cabellos blancos se lleno de ira hacia ellos. Aunque todo eso se calmaba gracias a su preciada gema, sabia que ese niño siempre estaba con el mientras tuviera su tesoro, y a veces sentía que incluso podía sentir los sentimientos del chico a través de ella.

Por ejemplo había veces cuando estaba realmente molesto con las personas a su alrededor y quería hacerles daño por lo mal que le trataban, su gema se opacaria un poco y el sabia que su niño estaba triste por eso, así que se calmaba y dejaba de pensar en esas cosas para que su gema volviera a iluminarse alegremente. Si quería volver a ver al chico en persona ya que había veces que se sentía realmente solitario, pero en esos momento escuchaba ese bonito tarareo y sentía que todos sus problemas se iban.

Para este momento Akefia ya tenia 15 años y era un ladrón muy bueno, aunque no le hacia daño a nadie y tampoco robaba a los pobres que necesitaban cada pequeña pieza de cobre que tenían. Realmente el que fuera un ladrón era una pelea constante con su gema que se notaba no era nada feliz con su profesión, pero era eso o morirse de hambre ya que nadie nunca quiso brindarle un trabajo o ayuda... Así que sabia que a regañadientes su niño había aceptado. Sinceramente Akefia no necesitaba brujula moral propia, su gema tenia moral para regalarle y fatidiarlo a veces.

* * *

_Con Marik..._

El gracias al cielo nunca había tenido que volver con ese hombre que le maltrataba y decía ser su padre, el mismo se encargo de conseguirse alimento y mantenerse como pudo, robo un poco aquí y allá... También hizo unos negocios no tan santos pero siempre preocupándose por lastimar a un inocente... Su angelito se ponía furioso cuando lo hacia y no le gustaba molestarle. Aunque su angelito seguro tenia unos pequeños cuernitos por allí, el nunca le había reclamado por unas cuantas cosas para nada buenas que había hecho.

El seguía cuidando y cargando aquella pequeña esfera amarilla que el niño le había dejado, el sabia que algún día lo volvería a ver y tenia que tener la gema consigo para ello. Ella brillaba furiosa cuando no le gustaba que hiciera algo o se opacaba de tristeza cuando el estaba sufriendo. Ya tenia 15 años y ya era considerado uno de los mejores traficantes y asesinos de todo Egipto, realmente no le importaba si todo Egipto le temía, mientras su gema resplandeciera igual que siempre el estaba contento.

* * *

_Con Atem..._

Desde que había conseguido ese pequeño collar ese sentimiento de soledad se había ido, sentía que alguien le acompañaba siempre y aconsejaba cuando lo necesitaba. Siempre llevaba el collar escondido debajo de su ropa, y le protegía como a rompecabezas o su corona. A veces sentía como si una dulce voz saliera de la gema, pero siempre lo atribuía a su imaginación y su necesidad de compañía... Pero no siempre podía hacer eso, había veces en que realmente podía escuchar a alguien hablándole y el se encontraba solo en el lugar.

Mas que todo escuchaba esa voz decirle cosas cuando estaba con sus consejeros, especificamete cuando estaba muy cerca de Aknadin, como ahora mismo que estaba reunido con sus Visires y la vocesita se encontraba allí susurrándole - _Atem... El es malo, por favor ten cuidado..._

Distraído por la dulce voz que le hablaba no noto en que uno de sus Visires le hablaba - señor... Esta bien? - pregunto preocupado al verlo tan distraído.

-Si, no te preocupes Mahado estoy bien solo me perdí en mis pensamientos - respondió Atem después de sacudir un poco la cabeza para sacarse la sensación adormecida que tenia después de escuchar la voz -que mas tenemos para hoy?

Ya no mucho mas, abordamos el tema de las tierras y cosechas que era lo ultimo, así que supongo puede dar por terminada esta reunión - dijo Mahado mirando a su faraón con cuidado, tenia unos dias extraño pero no en mala manera - ademas quiero ir a ver como le esta yendo a Mana en sus lecciones

Bien esta reunión se ha terminado, cada uno puede regresar a sus obligaciones - Atem se levanto y camino hasta la salida de la sala de juntas dejando atrás a sus Visires reverenciandolos, por su cabeza pasaban las cosas que a veces escuchaba... No se escuchaba maliciosa, mas bien dulce y protectora. Pero aun así tenia curiosidad por saber que era la esfera de su collar, que quería, de donde vino, como hacia lo que hacia... Tenia tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Iba caminando sin fijarse de su entorno perdido en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto ve como la esfera comienza a iluminarse tenuemente.

Confundido la saca de debajo de sus ropas para mirar el bonito brillo, hasta que de pronto la esfera desaparece del colar frente a los atónitos ojos del faraón. Aun sin entender que sucedía sintió como le empujaban a un lado con brusquedad y algo suave caer de pronto al suelo, unos segundos después de levanta de donde había caído sobándose la cabeza, pero se queda estatico cuando ve a un chico menor que el tirado en el suelo y con un pequeño charco de sangre formándose debajo, lo increíble es que la figura tenia unas pequeñas alitas saliendo de su espalda.

Le levanto con cuidado y noto que la sangre venia de tres dagas clavadas en su pequeño cuerpecito - _el me salvo... Intentaron matarme y me salvo_ \- le levanto en sus brazos con cuidado para comenzar a correr hacia el ala de los sanadores - Isis! Ven rapido - grito a la mujer en cuanto llego al sitio.

-Que paso mi faraón?- pregunto la pelinegra sorprendida de verlo con un niño en brazos sangrando -quien es el?

No se, pero alguien intento matarme y este niño me quito del camino, esta herido por salvarme- informo Atem acostando al pequeño alado en una de las camas - Isis por favor, salvarlo

Cuente con eso mi faraón - asintió la hembra seria para comenzar con su trabajo de atender al pequeño.

Mientras tanto Atem miraba con curiosidad las características físicas del niño, lo primero que noto fue que este se parecía a el solo que sin su piel morena y tenia un aspecto mas tierno. Era pálido, menudo y de cabellos tricolores parecidos a los tuyos; lo mas curioso fueron las alitas y unas lineas extrañas recorriendo su cuerpo de color rojo -estará bien Isis?

-Tenemos que esperar a ver mi señor, pero no se desanime, tengo grandes esperanzas en que el niño se recuperara- explico Isis sonriendo con algo de cansancio -si no le molesta que pregunte, que hará con el niño cuando se recupere?

-A que te refieres? - pregunto el tricolor confundido

Es un doncel muy bonito y amable, le salvo la vida y podría devolverle el favor manteniendolo bajo su protección- respondió la mujer mirando divertida el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Atem - es una sugerencia nada mas, ademas no parece ser totalmente normal, las alitas y marcas sobre su cuerpo podrían significar que es un regalo de los dioses para usted... Seria muy descortés rechazar un regalo así...

Yo... Aviseme cuando el niño despierte - y con toda la dignidad y rectitud que pudo reunir estando aun sonrrojado se giro huyendo de la sala ante la mirada extremadamente divertida de la mujer - _aunque tiene razón, voy a cuidar mucho a ese niño... Tiene algo que lo hace especial_

* * *

_Con Marik..._

Este ha tenido un muy mal dia por un dolor de cabeza asesino que tenia, intento tomar una tonteria de esas que vendian las ancianas para este tipo de malestares, pero no le hizo ni cosquillas al maldito dolor que tenia. Y el puto sol Egipcio no ayudaba para nada - _idiota ten cuidado que te estan siguiendo! _\- hay estaba su angelito como siempre abvirtiendole "tiernamente" de las cosas.

Y como siempre no se equivocaba, habian unos 10 idiotas que le seguian "sigilosamente", no entendia de verdad por que no los habia descubierto antes.... Ah! Cierto, el dolor de cabeza asesino que tenia. Para facilitarse la existencia se metio el mismo a un callejon sin salida para que los inbesiles que le seguian creyeran que lo "atraparon", queria acabar con esto ya - no es tan difícil atrapar al supuesto Rey de los Asesinos... - y hay estaba el primer pendejo.

Que demonios quieres? - gruño Marik mirando a los hombres aparecer a su alrededor.

Necesitamos algo de dinero y los hombres del faraon seguramente pagaran mucho de recompensa por ti - asi que eran un grupo de idiotas cazadores de oro que buscaban una muerte tragica.

Marik suspiro con fastidio, se estaba cansando sinceramente de estos idiotas que lo buscaban solo por dinero. Uno de ellos se lanzo contra el y fue recibido con un corte directo a la yugular de un muy fastidiado Marik, otros dos mas se arrojaron contra el y terminaron agonizando en el suelo. En poco tiempo todos lo tontos que habia a su alrededor habian muerto y el estaba como sempre en el medio de los cadaveres bañado en sangre, lo que no noto fue el brillo de su esfera dorada y la desaparicion de esta.

Se estaba reincorporando y limpiando sus dagas cuando siente un fuerte empujon en su espalda, con sus rapidos reflejos se gira a ver que sucedio y lo unico que pudo ver fue a una persona huyendo... Y a un chico de cabellos rubios sospechosamente parecido a su angelito solo que un poco mas grande caer al suelo, corrio hasta el preocupado y lo levanto para mirar la flecha atravezando su pecho. Chasqueo los dientes furioso con quien sea que intento matarlo a el y saco la flecha con cuidado del cuerpo de su angelito, en cuanto la tuvo en su mano gruño furioso cuando descubrio el potente veneno que bañaba la flecha.

Lo levanto despues de guardar la flecha entre sus cosas y rapidamente comenzo a caminar para ir hasta un curandero de confianza que tenia, sonrio cuando vio las alitas y lineas doradas tenia el menor en su cuerpo, el sabia que su niño era un pequeño angelito que le protegia y por eeso el se encargaria de protegerle de ahora en adelante, tenia que salvarlo del veneno asi sea lo ultimo que haga.

Odion! - grito el moreno en cuanto llego a un pequeña casa algo deteriorada, pero su interior era bien arreglado y surtido de remedios caseros efectivos.

Un hombre alto y calvo salio de mas adentro de la casa mirando con neutralidad al rubio entrando, pero en cuanto le vio cargando a un niño herido toda su aptitud cambio - que demonios hiciste Marik?

No seas pendejo Odion, yo no le lastime el me protegio de unos idiotas que quisieron matarme y asi resulto herido - gruño con fastidio dejando con cuidado al menor en una de las camas.

Cosa que no paso desapersibida por el hombre que miraba las acciones del rubuo con una ceja arqueada, desde cuando el era tan cuidadoso con otras personas? Aqui habia algo raro de seguro - quien es este niño Marik? - pregunto comenzando a atender al menor.

Mi angelito, lo conosco desde hace mucho tiempo - respondio distraidamente - esta envenenado

Trajiste una muestra del veneno? Lo necesito para poder contrarestarlo correctamente - pregunto el hombre mientras limpiaba la sangre del pecho del chico - y desde cuando tienes amigos donceles? Hasta ddonde recuerdo todos te huyen como a la peste, no por nada te llaman el Rey de los Asesinos y que este te salvara pudiendole costar la vida es muy extraño

Marik le paso la flecha que habia guardado anteriormente por esa misma razon antes de responder - lo conosco de niño y el fue el chico que me ayudo a escaparme de mi padre hace tantos años, no le habia visto desde hace tiempo pero hoy volvio a protegerme... No lo voy a dejar morir Odion

Entiendo, hare lo posible por salvarle - dijo el hombre descubriendo con sorpresa que el rubio si tenia corazon... Escondido muy profundo pero si tenia y no pretendia dejar morir la unica persona que parecia estar en el corazon del rubio.

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

Acabo de terminar un muy satisfactorio robo en una casa estupidamente grande de un importante comerciante, teniendo sus bolsillos tremendamente llenos de monedas de plata y oro fue a una tarbenar con la idea de almorza como el Rey de los Ladrones que era, hasta que la vocesita dulce que siempre le habla le informo con precupacion - _creo que unos guardias te vieron, intenta perderlos_

Joder... Ese niño tenia razón, al parecer ese tonto mercader tenia unos guardias escondidos por el lugar, pero el no era el Rey de los Ladrones por nada, asi que comenzo a caminar por las calles para perderlos entre la gente, pero chasqueo los dientes al ver a los imbesiles esos persistir detras de el. Tendria que tomar medidas drasticas, fruncio el ceñopara meterse entre las calles mas estrechas y concurridas... Pero aun asi le encontraban, bueno no puede decir que no intento escaparse por las buenas, ahora lo haria por las malas.

Giro sorpresivamente arrojando una daga contra uno de los guardias que le perseguian encajandola en la frente de hombre y salio corriendo con una sonrisa prepotente, vio a dos mas siguiendole y rapidamente los mato arrojandoles otra de sus armas con punteria extrema. Lo que no noto fue al hombre esperandolo frente a el con una espada en la mano o su gema brillando en uno de sus bolsillos y cuando lo hizo ya era muy tarde, el hombre habia arremetido contra el solo que un niño se habia metodo en el camino recibiendo todo el golpe en su costado.

A lo unico que atino de hacer el atonito ladron fue a tomar en sus brazos el cuerpecito propenso del pequeño que lo habia salvado mientras veia como el hombre que intento matarlo se iba con la espada ensangrentada en la mano, un gemido dolorido lo saco de su estupor y se fijo en el niño que habia recogido por reflejo. Con sorpresa noto que era aquel pequeño que hace tanto tiempo conocio cuando Kul Elna fue destruida, aunque esta vez tenia unas marcas azules y pequeñas alitas en su espalda.

Con algo de desesperacion saco de su bolsillo unos paños de lino para hacer presion sobre la herida antes de levantarlo con cuidado para ir hasta su escondite, alli tenia todos sus implementos medicos y podria cuidarlo mejor. Llego hasta su comoda cueva y acosto al niño sobre su cama para comenzar a tratar la herida, despues de horas de arduo trabajo el pequeño ya no sangraba al menos. Akefia se quedo sentado en la cama haciendole algunos mimos distraidamente al niño herido mientras miraba atentamente su patron de respiracion. Ya no tenias dudas ese era el pequeño que habia visto y cuidado hace tantos años, y el se a iba encargar de cuidar a su pequeño tesoro.

Asi fue como los tres Reyes hicieron la promesa de cuidar a los pequeños que siempre le habian apoyado y protegido, ahora era el tiempo de ellos a cuidarles. No sabian todas las pruevas que iban a pasar ni los sufrimientos que pasarian, pero todo lo valdria con tal de proteger a esos dulces angelitos que llegaron a sus vidas sorpresivamente. Mientras en otro lugar una oscuridad como ninguna otra se gestaba amenazando con destruir todo a su paso, y solo con la union de todos podrian hacer frente a tan terrible maldad.

* * *

**Si alguien tiene curiosidad de como se veian Yugi los otros es así...**

**Ryou y Malik son iguales, solo que las lineas de Ryou son en azul y las de Malik en amarillo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo por hoy, asi que nos leemos en un proximo Capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui toy con otro Capitulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten....
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que comiencen a leer!

Despues de unas horas Atem vuelve hacia la sala de sanadores donde habia dejado a aquel pequeño que le habia salvado, aunque primero se encuentra a su consejera Isis organizando el lugar y supervisando el trabajo de los demas curanderos - Hola Isis, como esta el pequeño?

Muy bien mi señor, estimo que dentro de poco despertara - respondio serena luego de reverenciarlo - pero paso una cosa curiosa hace poco, venga a ver por usted mismo

Atem camino junto a la mujer para ver que habia sucedido, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo, llego hasta donde el niño estaba recostado y al instante noto que habia pasado - de pronto las alitas del pequeño y marcas comenzaron a brillar, luego empezaron a deshacerse en pequeñas chispas de luz para consentrarse en esto - la hembra le mostro a un sorprendido Atem su gema amatista - y alli se quedaron mi señor, parece una especie de sello, usted sabe que es esta gema?

Hace poco estaba deprimido por la muerte de mi padre, ya sabes todo el proceso de coronacion y demas no me dejo ni llorar correctamente a mi padre - comenzo aa explicar sin dejar de ver al chico o a la gema - despues de la coronacion estaba realmente triste llegue a mi habitacion hasta que de pronto senti como si algo me llamara, segui la sensacion hasta que llegue a un sencillo puesto de artesanias y joyeria donde vi un collar con una hermosa gema, supe que tenia que tenerla y desde entonces no me la he quitado... Siempre la he llevado debajo de la ropa para cuidarla y que nadie la vea

Al parecer tenia razon y este pequeño doncelito es un regalo que te hicieron los dioses, ten la gema, te pertenece aunque deberias intentar ver que esconde y que esta sellando en el pequeño - dijo Ishizu con seriedad pasandole la pequeña esfera - puede quedarse aqui a esperar que despierte o puede irse y le llamare mi señor, como usted guste...

Me quedare aqui no te preocupes, continua con tus labores - respondio Atem para que la mujer asintiera y reverenciara antes de irse a continuar con su labor. Atem simplemente se sento mirando directamente al menor, no podia negarlo, era un doncel bastante atractivo y tierno, incluso sin las alas parecia un pequeño angelito acostado alli inocentemente.

Pasaron unos minutos mas y Atem se animo cuando el niño comenzo a revolverse en su lugar, le vio abrir los ojos quedando embelezado con el bonito tono amatista brillante y puro que tenia estos, definitivamente este niño era un pequeño regalo del cielo - hola pequeño como te sientes?

...... Bien..? - respondio el menor con una voz rasposa y debil, mientras miraba a su alrededor confundido - .... Donde estoy...?

En mi palacio pequeño, te traje para curarte luego de que me salvaras - informo el moreno ayudando al chico a sentarse, se notaba que su cuerpo estaba extremadamente debil - muchisimas gracias por eso de hecho, de salvaste la vida con seguridad

....... Yo hice que? - el menor miro directamente a Atem haciendo que este frunciera el ceño por la pregunta.

Supongo que aun estas demasiado herido para recordar algo, vamos a empezar por presentarnos, soy Atem el faraon de Egipto - dijo el moreno sonriendo suavemente al confundido doncel - cual es tu nombre?

.... Mi nombre....? - Atem fruncio aun mas el ceño cuando miro al chico perderse en sus pensamientos, hasta que parecio reaccionar y mirarlo apenado - .... Perdon Señor Atem, no recuerdo mi nombre..... O que hacia... O como llegue aqui... Realmente no recuerdo nada, todo esta en blanco

_Esto sera mas dificil de lo que crei _\- penso Atem soltando un suspiro mirando al chico que parecia estar destruyendose el cerebro intentando recordar algo - pequeño no nos preocupemos por eso ahora ya te ayudare a recordar, por ahora creo que debemos buscarte algo que vestir, un doncel no debe estar en esas fachas

El pequeño confundido por el comentario del hombre bajo la morida y noto que estaba desnudo, se sonrojo intensamente para esconderse debajo se las sabanas - perdon! No me di cuenta

No te preocupes pequeño, cubrete con esto - dijo el moreno divertido por la adorable aptitud del doncel para pasarle su capa y que este es envolviera en ella - ven, te llevare a mi habitacion, alli ordenare que te traigan una ropa descente

El doncel asintio para intentar bajar de la cama, pero en lo que intento ponerse de pie sus piernitas cedieron e iba a caer al suelo si no fuera por los reflejos rapidos de Atem que lo atrapo - supongo que tambien estas demasiado debil para caminar, no importa te llevare - y sin ningun esfuerzo levanto al chico estilo nupcial, esta apenado escondio su carita sonrrojada en el pecho del faraon extremadamente enternecido por la ternura del chico.

Isis, envia a alguien para que me lleve una ropa descente para el pequeño - ordeno el faraon todavia cargando al chico que miraba con curiosidad a la hembra sonriendo.

Claro mi faraon, me encargare de ello - dijo la mujer con seriedad aunque se veia una ligera sonrisa en su mirada, en cuando vio al faraon salir de la sala su cara cambia a una de ligera picardia - _Mana querra saber de esto, es mas estoy segura de que le encantara jugar a vestir al pobre chico... Al faraon no sabra ni que le golpeo cuando vea mi magia y la de Mana sobre el doncel... _\- y con uma sonrisa discreta salio de la sala mientras los demas curanderos negaban con la cabeza sabiendo que su jefa tramaba alguna travezura, ella era seria pero cuando le golpeaba cierto estado de animo era de temer.

Isis llego pronto a la sala de practica de los magos donde la castaña estaba como siempre practicando sus hechizos bajo la atenta mirada de Mahado - buen dia y perdon por interrumpir, siento decirte Mahado que tendre que tomar a tu aprendis por un rato...

Y eso a que se debe? - pregunto el hombre curioso, no era que le molestara pero era extraño.

Nada grave, nuestro faraon necesita de nuestra ayuda y como buenos subditos debemos obedecer - respondio con seriedad pero Mahado noto divertido la picardia que escondia con una ceja arqueada - vamos Mana, nuestro faraon nos espera

Y la confundida niña siguio a la mujer fuera de la sala, en cuanto habian caminado un poco fue que pregunto - que necesita Atem?

Es nuestro Faraon Mana, no se te olvide - abvirtio sin verdadera molestia, ella sabia que eran amigos desde pequeños se tenian confianza, pero Atem era el faraon y la chica debia tratarlo como tal - y necesita que vistamos a un adorable doncel que tomara bajo nuestra proteccion

Sabes que a el no le molesta que le llame por su nombre, ademas estamos nosotras dos solas, que daño puede hacer? Se que en publico o en reuniones importantes debo llamarle con respeto - comento la niña con un puchero que rapidamente se borro para colocar una sonrisa traviesa - y eso que tiene a un doncel?

El chico lo salvo de un atentado que sufrio, de hecho con todo el asunto del doncel no hemos buscado averiguar quien atento contra el faraon - recordo con el ceño fruncido preocupada - supogo que en lo que termine aqui me pondre en eso, pero si, el doncel le salvo y ahora esta bajo su proteccion

Pero de donde vino? - pregunto la chico curiosa y emosionada, no todos los dias escuchaba que su amigo estaba en compañia de un doncel

No sabemos a ciencia cierta pero me asegurare de investigarlo - dijo Isis antes de entrar en un enorme lugar que parecia mas una tienda completa que un armario - encargate de buscar accesorios y joyeria, yo buscare la ropa

La chica asintio y salio dando saltitos a hacer la tarea, despues de varias discusiones y cambios de opinion por fin se colocaron de acuerdo con que ropa le llevarian al doncel, con unas sonrisa divertidas ambas se dirigieron a la habitacion de Atem. Ambas recompusieron sus expresiones a una mas neutra antes de que Isis tocara la puerta con respeto - soy Isis en compañia de Mana mi faraon, trajimos lo que pidio

Adelante - escucharon desde dentro la voz ahogada del Faraon y se dejaron pasar dentro.

Ambas vieron enternecidas a los dos chicos sentado en la enorme cama del moreno, al parecer estaba hablando antes de que Mana e Isis entraran a la habitacion - le ruego que salga de la habitacion mi señor, usted no debe ver al doncel cambiarse, esto es cosa de mujeres y otros donceles

El hombre asintio entendiendo y salio dejando al pobre chico a merced de las dos chicas que tenian intenciones no muy buenas, pero si muy divertidas con el - ven pequeño, te ayudaremos a bañarte, perfumarte y colocarte hermoso para nuestro señor - y las sonrisas gemelas de las hembras hicieron que un ligero escalofrio subiera por la espalda del pobre, pero aun asi asintio de todas maneras no podia caminar deacentemente para huir del lugar asi que se dejo guiar hasta el baño por las dos chicas.

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

Este suspiro por enesima vez mientras intentaba pensar que hacer, tenia a un pequeño y confundido doncel desnudo en su cama... Con ese cuerpecito adorable a su merced - _Akefia bajale a tu pendejada, no te vas a aprovechar de un chico que ni siquiera sabe su nombre... _\- aunque era muy facil decirse eso la realidad era que es mucho mas dificil cumplirlo, y mas cuando el niño le miraba adorablemente confundido y con un sabroso sonrojo en sus mejillas - _voya tener que darme un baño muy frio luego..._

Ehh... Quien eres tu? - pregunto el doncel de pronto sin querer moverse mucho, su costado le dolia y ni sabia porque, bueno realmente no recordaba nada de nada...

Con todo esto supogo que olvide presentarme, soy Akefia pequeño - respondio soltando otro suspiro - te conseguire ago de ropa, no te puedo tener desnudo por aqui - dijo parasalir de la habitacion rapidamente - _aunque realmente no me molestaria para nada tenerte desnudo en mi cama... Si, un muy largo y frio baño me dare en lo que pueda_

Dandose un ligero zape a si mismo para eliminar sus pensamientos cochinos comenzo a buscar entre su tesoro algo que colocarle al pequeño, cuando tuvo algo descente en sus manos regreso con el doncel que seguia en su lugar extremadamente confundido - ten aqui tienes, voy a salir para que te vistas con privasidad - dijo el moreno dejando las ropas sobre la cama.

Ah.. Como se usa esto? - escucho la dulce vocesita del doncel haciendolo detenerse en seco.

_Los dioses me deben estar jodiendo por ser un ladron_ \- penso de forma deprimida para girarse y mirar al niño dandole vueltas a la ropa en sus manos buscando como empezar.

Akefia reunio todo el autocontrol que tenia su ser y camino intentando no saltarle encima para violar al doncel - ven, te ayudare a vestirte

Unos minutos despues el moreno podia darse una palmada en la espalda a si mismo por haber ayudado al doncel sin violarlo en el proceso, ahora la pregunta era... Que demonios haria? El era un ladron recoonocido y no podia andar con el niño asi como asi, y seria muy dificil protegerlo mientras el mismo huia o hacia sus "trabajos" - bien tengo un problema..

Cual? Puedo ayudarte? - pregunto el menor sentado mirando tiernamente al moreno.

Pues no se si me puedes ayudar, veras yo soy un ladron reconocido y llevarte a donde sea que vaya puede meternos en problemas a ambos, el que no nos atrapen sera complicado - respondio mirandolo con seriedad - si me atrapan y a ti conmigo no sera muy bonito, a mi me vale verga siempre encuentro la forma se escaparme pero sacarte a ti sera un problema y no quiero que por mi culpa te conviertan en un exclavo o algo peor

......... Entonces que va a pasar conmigo? - pregunto el pequeño mirandolo triste, le habia caido muy bien el moreno para tener que despedirse y ademas no sabia que hacer, no sabia siquiera donde estaba o a donde ir

_No me mires asi que el poco corazon que me queda me patea por hacerse sentir mal joder_ \- penso al ver los ojitos del doncel oscurecerse de tristeza - voy a cuidarte que mas? No puedo simplemente abandonarte en cualquier lado, quieras o no ahora eres mio adorable

Asi estaba mejor, los brillantes ojitos azul verdoso del chico debian estar siempre alegres y si estaba ligeramente sonrojado como ahora mucho mejor, asi se veia mas violable - _autocontrol Akefia, autocontrol!_

El no noto cuando el doncel se intento levantar de la cama y no pudo mantenerse en pie callendo sobre el con una cara ligeramente dolorida - perdon... Solo queria abrazarte para agradecerte el que cuides de mi, eres muy amable Akefia, gracias - y con la cara mas tierna y violable que Akefia habia visto en toda su existencia el chico lo abrazo aun estando sobre el.

No es nada pequeño, como te dije eres mio y un ladron siempre cuida lo que es suyo - Akefia ya habia tenia demasiado autocontrol en toda la dura prueba, por ello no aguanto y al menos beso la comisura de los labios del doncel castamente, con una sonrisa socarrona se levanto con el chico ridiculamente rojo para acostarlo de nuevo sobre la cama - no vuelvas a intentar levantarte, no soy presisamente el mejor curandero y se que debe dolerte aun la herida, ese bastardo se llevo un buen tajo en tu costado.

El doncel realmente no sabia de ese hecho de su herida, solo sabia que le dolia bastante su cuerpecito, asi que asintio suavemente y se acurruco en la cama. Akefia le observo atentamente hasta que se durmio de nuevo, para buscar en la cama la esfera azul que habia visto, urgentemente debia investigar que era la gema y por que las alas y marcas del doncel desaparecieron o porque las tenia en un principio, aunque por ahora tenia que buscar algo de comer para el y el doncel acurrucado sobre la cama.

* * *

_Con Marik..._

Difinitivamente su angelito era adorable, alli acurrucado enfurruñado despues de arrojarle uno de los frascos con fuerza a la cabeza - vuelve a intentar abrazarme asqueroso bastardo y te castro! - si, absolutamente adorable - y quita la cara de sadico violador o te la arranco! - Marik definitivamente estaba enamorado de ese doncel.

Por su parte Odion ya tenia varios goterones bajando por su cabeza por la "amorosa" interracion entre esos dos, desde que el doncel se habia levantado algo mareado por los restos de veneno que aun quedaban en au sistema esto habia sido exactamente lo mismo. Como siempre Marik tenia la delicadeza de un toro y comenzo a atosigar al pobre doncel con preguntas, pronto quedo claro para Odion que el chico no recordaba un carajo... Mientras que Marik seguia perdido en su mundo preguntado al pobre doncel abrumado.

Fue una reaccion normal el primer callate, pero Marik expuso su falta de cordura sonriendo de forma perturbadora para lanzarse intentando abrazar al doncel que al parecer tenia muy buenos reflejos. Lo detuvo al vuelo con un certero golpe a la cabezota de Marik, y en una exposicion de mas anormalidad el hombre se le quedo mirando desde el monton en el suelo donde habia caido con cara de violador en potencia, asi que realmente no habia nada de extraño en que ahora el doncel persiguiera al pobre loco con mucha dificultad y apoyandose en todo lo que podia por su casa para castrarle con... Unas tijeras oxidadas.

Podriamos calmarnos y hablar porfavor? - pidio con calma Odion desde su esquina, ni loco caminaba mas cerca del enfurecido doncel a punto se clavar su arma en alguna parte de Marik - va a destruir mi casa...

Dame un segundo, solo quiero quitarle unos cuantos centimetros del pene lentamente - dijo el doncel con malicia y Odion se pregunto quien carajos le puso alas a ese chico.... Con razon desaparecieron tan rapido, ese chico de angel no tenia nada.

Angelito como te complazco despues si me lo dejas chiquito? - tachen el anterior pensamiento de Odion, el doncel si era un angel, un angel compatible con la locura de Marik y el unico que se llevaria bien con el - amor mio! Solo queria saber si querias darme un beso...

Besa a tu abuela bastardo pervertido! - gruño el doncel enojado, y Odion se rindio en intentar que se calmaran.

Asi que se sento en esa misma esquina a ver si el doncel asesinaria al psicopata o este lo violaria por fin, de cualquier manera Odion valoraba mucho su vida para meter encualquiera de las dos. Varias horas y mucho desmadre despues vemos a Marik tirado en un monton sangrante en el suelo, con muchos chichones y heridas pero una sonrisa perturbada en la cara, mientras el rubio se sentaba agotado y con las piernas temblorosas luego de haberlas forzado mucho.

Odion notabdo que el peligro habia pasado se acerco a Marik y vio que viviria por desgracia para el resto del mundo, le dejo alli tirado para ver si mantenia la paz por un tiempo al menos y se giro hacia el doncel - creo que te sientes mejor no?

Aun estoy un poco mareado - respondio el menor regulando su respiracion.

Como te llamas? O no recuerdas ni eso? - pregunto de nuevo el honbre mirandolo directamente.

Temo decir que ni eso recuerdo - contesto acostandose sobre la cama para relajarse, golpear al tipo a una pulpa sangrienta fue mejor de lo que el doncel creia

Bien te pondre un nombre para referirnos a ti, si recuerdas el tuyo real avisanos - dijo Odion para comenzar a pensar en silencio la situacion - te parecer un poco a Marik asi que te llamaras Malik

Aunnn... Me gusta - exclamo el chico despues de analizarlo.

Me alegro que te guste Malik - sonrio suavemente para desordenar los cabellos del doncel - ven, vamos a comer que debes estar hambriento - asi ambos se fueron ignorando el monto sangriento que era Marik en el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto a sido todo por hoy nos leemos una proxima vez!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola aqui estoy con otro capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que a leer!

Atem ya llevaba un rato esperando fuera a que las muchachas terminaran con el doncelito, y ya tenia un pequeño mal presentimiento, algo le decia que no debio haberlo dejado con la chicas solo si no queria dejarle un pequeño trauma. Pero a lo hecho pecho y ahora le tocaba esperar a ver que surgia de esto, paso un rato mas cuando vio a Isis salir de su habitacion y hacerle una seña para que entrara con una mirada divertida en su cara normalmente seria.... Si, el mal presentimiento que tenia se incremento bastante ante eso.

Entro en la habitacion y miro a una Mana mirandolo picara y divertida, pero en cuanto volteo a ver quien estaba apoyado en la chica su cerebro se desconecto y dejo de funcionar... - Atem, que dices? No esta bonito?

......... - sin respuesta el tricolor estaba muy ocupado comiendo con la mirada al bonito doncelito, las mujeres se habian encargado de acomodarle y ponerle ropas que resaltaban su belleza, incluso se habian tomado la molestia de maquillarle un poco y resaltar su hermosa mirada amatista con un poco de Kold, para rematar tenia unas cuantas joyas delicadas que le hacian ver etereo. Atem trago grueso intentando recomponerse, el era el faraon y estaba a punto de babearse por el sexy doncel, aunque no era para menos ese chico era precioso y se notaba a leguas su inocencia - gracias chicas, el doncel quedo hermoso

Mi faraon el niño necesita un nombre, no podemos seguir refiriendonos a el como docel o niño - dijo Isis recuperan su fachada seria, aunque internamente aun se reia de la cara de bobo enamorado de Atem.

Tienes razon, pero como le llamamos? - pregunto Atem mirando a ver por ideas a las chicas.

Ni idea... - respondio Mana con rapidez, ella hasta para nombrar mascotas era un desastre asi que mejor ni se molestaba o el doncel terminaria llamandose estrellita, corazon, flor o rayito... Si era mejor no decir nada.

Mejor vamos a tomarnos el resto del dia para pensar en un buen nombre para el niño, mientras tanto mi Faraon deberia enseñale los alrdedores del palacio - dijo Isis con la calma de siempre - eso si sostenga bien al chico que aun no puede caminar correctamente

Atem asisntio y tomo al menor sonrrojado del brazo, ambos pasearon y compartieron de forma amena todo el dia, el mayor que observaba atentamente al pequeño noto que le gustaban bastante los juegos, de alli que pensara en llamar al doncel "Heba" que significaba juego en su idioma o "Yugi" que significaba lo mismo pero en una lengua lejana y extraña, al final Atem se decidio por Yugi ya que le combianaba mejor que el otro por sus caracteristicas.

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

Este iba regresando a su escondite cargando comida y demas cosas que podria necesitar con un pequeño doncel viviendo con el, tiro las cosas donde mejor le parecieron y fue hasta donde estaba su habitacion para ver a su doncelito, quitando las cortinas que servian como puerta le vio aun acurrucado sobre la cama tiernamente. Sin hacer ruido para no despertarle camino hasta donde estaba su ropa, iba a darse un pequeño baño mientras el pequeño seguia durmiendo, se sentia pegajoso y sudoroso por el horrible sol egipcio y ahora con compañia no queria estar tan apestoso como a veces andaba.

Pero se tardo mucho rebuscando entre su desorden y el pequeño comenzo a revolverse entre las sabanas, el peliblanco adormilado vio a un ladron semidesnudo andando por el lugar. Por supuesto la reaccion normal del doncel fue sonrrojarse intensamente, el chico comenzo a tartamudear apenado y con eso llamo la atencion del ladron - cuando despertaste?

... Hace unos minutos - respondio sin dejar de tartamudear - que estaba haciendo?

Pues iba a bañarme, quieres acompañarme? - Akefia sonrio de forma socarrona mirando como este se sonrrojaba aun mas increiblemente - no tenemos bañarnos juntos, te dejare en un lugar del Nilo y yo ire a otro, luego regresare por ti...

Ah.. - murmuro el doncel pensativo - bueno... Supongo que no hay problemas con eso

Claro! Te buscare ropa para que te cambies - dicho esto Akefia se largo para buscar alguna ropa de doncel que alla robado alguna vez... Tenia que haber tomado uno alguna vez de esas cuando salio apurado y tomo lo que podia, y si! Tenia un bonito vestido de seda con hilo de oro, tenia algunos delicados detalles de joyas que estaba seguro le quedarian espectacular a su doncelito, regreso con el doncel - vamos!

El niño asintio e intento levantarse pero estuvo por caer antes de que Akefia le atrapara en un movimiento rapido - supongo que un esta demasiado debil para andar por ti mismo, te ayudare a caminar mientras llegamos - el moreno tomo firmemente la cintura de su doncel y tomo uno de sus brazos para que ambos comenzara a andar con lentitud, Akefia se encargaba de sostener al pequeño mientras este se concentraba en dar pequeños y debiles pacitos que poco a poco tomaban mas fuerza.

Veo que estas mejorando - comento sonriendo Akefia, ya habian llegado a la orilla del Rio - te dejare aqui y yo ire por alla

El doncel asintio para sentarse en la orilla sin importarle mojarse la ropa, vio al ladron alejarse un poco y hay fue que se desnudo para bañarse. Por su parte Akefia iba pensando en que iban a hacer despues... Aunque primero que todo el doncel necesitaba un nombre, por eso lo pensaba mientras se bañaba - ....... Ummm mi mama se llamaba Riyu, Ruy... Riu? Ryu... Ryou!!! Ese me gusta!

Y en su emocion por el nombre no recordo que el estaba desnudo y el doncel tambien lo estaba, asi que hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que el doncel chillara de verguenza - Akefia! Por que estas...?

Perdon..!! No queria verte desnudo o que tu me vieras a mi, joder nada mas queria decir que pense en el nombre perfecto para ti... - murmuro un ladron igual de avergonzado - ..... No puedo seguir llamandote chico o doncel.... Te gustaria llamarte Ryou?

... Ryou...? - se dijo a si mismo probando como se escuchaba, el sonrrojo no habia disminuido nada a pesar de que ya tenia sus viejas ropas tapandole el cuerpo y Akefia se habia cubierto con su capa - me gusta como suena! Ryou se escucha muy bonito... Ahora podrias regresar a tu esquina porfavor?

Ohh... Si! - grito Akefia regresando a su esquina para terminar de bañarse, el recien nombrado Ryou suspiro y nego con la cabeza sonriendo divertido, Akefia definitivamente era una compañia agradable y agradecia que estaba con el.

* * *

_Con Marik..._

Despues de tranquilizarse de desmadre que ambos causaron estaban ambos sentados, el doncel en la cama algo dolorido por todo el movimiento que hizo y Marik estaba un poco alejado del chico por orden de Odion que no queria otro espectaculo en su casa - bien niño, no recuerdas absolutamente nada verdad? Ni siquiera tu nombre...

Exacto, no se que paso o que estaba haciendo.... Aunque de seguro este pervertido trato de violarme! - gruño el doncel mirando al pobre Marik.

Odion suspiro con cansancio, que ganas tenia de correr tanto al macho como al doncel para que se maten en otro lado - vamos a ponerte un nombre, dudo mucho que quieras seguir siendo llamado niño o chico...

Malik! - intervino un Marik sonriente desde su lugar - Malik es un nombre bonito!

_No eres nada creativo, solo cambiaste una letra a tu nombre_ \- penso el hombre con un goteron en su cabeza - te gusta ese nombre?

...... Si no queda de otra - murmuro el mas pequeño con la cara arisca.

Voy a darte una ultima revicion para que puedas salir de aqui Malik - informo el hombre palpando con cuidado el pecho vendado antes de quitar las vendas para ver la herida - no quiero nada de movimientos bruscos o que hagas actividades extenuantes antes de que esta herida termine de cerrarse correctamente, te dare un brebaje para el dolor y otro para mantener la infeccion a raya, te tomaras ambos despues de cada comida

El rubio asintio haciendo pequeña muecas cuando el hombre revisaba la herida, en poco tiempo estubo vendado y listo para irse - estas listo Malik, ya sabes Marik portate bien y mis puertas siempre estaran abiertas para cuando necesiten, solo procuren que no sea pronto y.... Adios!!

Antes de que se diera cuenta los dos se encontraban fuera de la casa parpadeando sin saber que demonios habia sucedido, el moreno los habia corrido de su casa sin darles oportunidad siquiera de parpadear, despertaron en cuanto escucharon el portazo que hizo Odion cuando cerro la puerta a sus espaldas. Un minuto de silencio paso entre ambos donde solamente se veian y veian la calle sin nada mejor que hacer o decir - ettoo... Malik, quisiera que te quedaras conmigo, yo prometo cuidarte y protegerte

Malik lo penso mirando al hombre a su lado, parecia un pervertido y sadico bastardo pero no sabia donde estaba o que hacer, asi que podria ser bueno eso de que el macho se este ofreciendo a cuidarle.... Ademas para ser un sadico pervertido no era tan mal parecido, quiza si el bastardo se le ocurria "violarle" no seria tan malo a que un viejo asqueroso cualquiera - ....... Bien pero intentas tocarme un cabello y te arranco el miembro con mis manos!

Eres un amor Malik - y sin importarle lo que dijo anteriormente tomo al doncel estilo nupcial - ya veras que cuidare de ti angelito!

El doncel habia planeado darle un solo golpe y dejarle en el lugar, pero no podia negar que se sentia muy comodo estar en lo brazos de Marik y no queria caminar mucho que se diga, asi que se relaji y dejo llevar a donde sea que fueran. Marik mismo sintio cuando el doncel se relajo y sonrio para si mismo, el estaba seguro de que en poco tiempo averiguaria todo sobre el doncelito en sus brazos y por supuesto le haria suyo...

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Habian pasado dos años desde.que el pequeño Yugi aparecio en el palacio y desde entonces no se habia separado del Faraon, bueno no es que el Faraon dejara que se fuera mucho tiempo de su lado. Ya se habia dado el caso de que en una reunion importante con sus Visires que se prolongo algunas horas el habia estado de muy mal humor ya Yugi no habia podido entrar, el gobernante queria tener a su pequeña lucesita con el y por desgracia estaba preso escuchando a Aknadin quejarse de estupideces que no eran de su problema.

Y es que ha su Tio no le hizo nada de gracia que el doncelito apareciera, Atem no entendia por que el hombre parecio odiar al pequeño a penas le vio. Tanto asi que habia gritado, gemido, y hasta suplicado al tricolor que se deshiciera del pobre. Aten nunca entendio esa actitud de su tio, Yugi era un amor con todo el mundo y el palacio parecia haberse iluminado con su sola presencia, por eso es que realmente le valio verga las palabras de su Tio y dejo que el pequeño se quedara.

Ultimadamente el era el Faraon y su palabra era ley, asi que si decia que Yugi se quedaba y debia ser tratado con respeto se hacia por que si, ese puto palacio era suyo y su tio no podia venir a mandar en el. Ademas el era el unico bastardo que parecia odiar al pobre, todos sus Visires y subditos amaban al pequeño angelito ya que siempre ayudaba en cuanto podia. Su Yugi se habia adaptado muy bien a la vida en el palacio, nunca habia recordado nada de su vida anterior, aunque eso no importo a la hora de que el se adaptara ya que era muy inteligente y sabia ganarse a la gente.

Mana adoraba jugar con el pequeño aunque siempre perdia contra el, Isis le gustaba tenerlo en el ala del sanador ya que sus pacientes se calmaban con el dulce aura que tenia el doncelito, a Mahado le gustaba enseñarle ya que era muy buen aprendis, Shada y Karim siempre buscanban integrar al pequeño a sus conversas ya que era muy inteligente, incluso al amargado de su primo Seth de gustaba el pequeño asi que el unico tonto que no queria al tierno doncel era Aknadin. Atem intentaba entender por que el idiota no le agradaba pero nunca encontro una razon, asi que ya se rindio e ignoraba cada vez que el hombre comenzaba a joderle la existencia.

Ahora mismo iba con Yugi del brazo mientras paseaban simplemente por el palacio, iban camino a los jardines para sentarse en la bonita piscina natural alli, este era el lugar favorito del doncel en todo el palacio ya que estaba rodeado de vegetacion cuidadozamente cuidada y algunas aves que hicieron su hogar en el prospero lugar. Pero en el camino se cruzan con el que menos Atem esperaba - Aknadin, que haces por aqui?

Venia a buscarlo para hablarle del problema con las cosechas, pero veo que esta muy "ocupado" - y el desden con el que miro al pobre Yugi fue impresionante.

En media hora tendremos la reunion diaria para discutir esas cosas, no pudiste esperar? - gruño el Faraon acariciando al espalda de Yugi para calmarlo, al doncel tampoco el agradaba mucho la compañia toxica del hombre - y no veas a Yugi de esa forma, te lo he dicho millones de veces y saben que lo detesto

Claro señor, el recien llegado debe tratarse con mas respeto que su Gran Visir - Atem rodo los ojos hatiado ante el sarcasmo que escuchaba en la voz de su Tio - lo vere en la reunion donde afortunadamente aun se siguen algunas reglas de decoro y no permiten la entrada de ciertas "personas"

Largate Akanadin - rugio Atem sumamente arto del comportamiento toxico del tipo, Yugi no habia hecho nada para merecer tal trato. Akanadin bufo y giro sobre sus talones para irse, sin esconder ni un poco la mirada iracunda que llevaba.

Atem en cuanto vio que se habia ido giro su mirada hacia el doncel asustado a su lado - ya se fue Yugi, no debes preocuparte amor, mientras yo este aqui el no va a ponerte una mano encima y no importa lo que diga tu eres mi luz, no te dejaria ir por nada del mundo

El no me gusta, se siente mal... Como si algo se estuviera pudriendo por dentro de el - comento el doncel estremeciendose ligeramente - el no me agrada Atem, siento que podria buscar hacerte daño...

Soy fuerte Yugi, no debes temer por mi - dijo Atem con seguridad - puedo protegerme y te protegere a ti con mi vida... - Yugi le sonrio suavemente y se apoyo en si hombro mimosamente, ninguno de los dos dejaria que la amargura de Aknadin les amargara el paseo que querian hacer.

Por otra parte Aknadin iba furico hacia su habitacion, Atem nunca le escuchaba cuando le decia que se deshiciera del estupido doncel, necesitaba urgentemente que el mocoso se fuera. Llego hasta su habitacion y se aseguro de cerrar la puerta con llave detras de el, no queria que nadie viera lo que haria, tambien se aseguro de poner un sello alrededor de la habitacion para que ningun sonido o energia saliera, si el faraon se enteraba de cualquiera de las cosas que planeaba estaba seguro que su cabeza rodaria.

Al medio de su habitacion abrio un portal negro que liberaba una energia maligna por el cual entro, del otro lado del portal habia un mundo totalmente distinto. Oscuro, ominioso y oprimente pero a pesar de la pesada sensacion en el ambiente Aknadin paseaba por el lugar como si nada, el no se veia afectado por los tentaculos o demonios regados por el lugar, el era protegido por el Rey de todo este sitio. Frente a el comenzo a formarse de la propia oscuridad un demonio peor que cualquier cosa en ese reino, Zork Necrophades su Maestro y Rey del Reino de las Sombras - **me imagino que volviste por que lograste deshaserte del mocoso en el palacio no?**

Temo decirle que mi sobrino no me escucha, le he dicho que el niño es malo, que el doncel lo usa... Ya no se que mas decirle o hacer para sacarlo del lugar - respondio apenado y sumiso.

La criarura rugio enojada e intebto arremeter contra el humano, pero una barrera entorpecio su camino y lo hizo chillar dolorosamente - **malditos dioses! Asi no puedo debilitar y oscurecer el corazon de Atem, desde que llego ese mocoso el palacio hay una barrera de luz que no me permite afectar a nadie alli, no se que demonios es pero necesito que te deshagas de el!**

Mi señor he intentado todo, Atem no se separa de el ni un instante y tampoco le afectan los hechizos que le arrojo para ver si muere de una vez - informo el anciano con pena - el mismo parece tener una fuerte barrera contra todo hechizo malicioso

**Ya me fallaste una vez cuando te manda a matar al Faraon y los otro dos Reyes, asi que mas te vale no volver a fallarme! **\- rugio la bestia enojada - **que has hecho con los otros dos Reyes? Ellos desaparecieron de mi propio radar desde hace años, ni siquiera se por que mierda el ladron no vino a mi el dia de la masacre, se suponia que era mi momento de apoderarme de su alma!**

Tambien desaparecieron del mio, el asesino ha estado escondido en quien sabe donde y no supe nada de el desde el atentado, el asesino que envie me dijo que una luz le salvo de ser asesinado con la flecha envenenada - explico nervioso - y el asesino que envie para el ladron dijo lo mismo, una luz se atravezo entre el y el ladron. Yo se donde esta Akefia escondido, pero no puedo hacer un carajo sin que todos los ladrones de Kemet busquen mi sangre, Akefia es su Rey y al parecer los ladrones tienen el codigo de protegerse entre ellos

**Tsk! Esos dos deberian ser mios ya, Marik debio ser mio cuando escapaba de su padre, yo le ofreceria el poder para matarlo y asi me haria con su alma! Tanto esfuerzo en controlar y volver agresivo al inutil padre de el para nada! **\- la furia y enojo del demonio no tenia comparacion en este momento - **Akefia debio sucumbir a la venganza en cuanto su pueblo fue masacrado, en cambio desaparecio de pronto igual que el otro, no importa lo que he hecho o cuanto e intento estan igual que Atem, una capa de luz les protege de mi poder...**

Yo he hecho lo que puedo mi señor - murmuro Aknadin asustado.

**Pues has mas! Si no podemos atacar a los dos Reyes tenemos que atacar la faraon, investiga y averigua todo lo que sepas sobre ese mocoso **\- ordeno el demonio intentando calmarse - **tambien averigua que protege a los Reyes de mi oscuridad, Atem debio ser mio cuando su corazon estuvo debil por la muerte de su padre...**

Por supuesto mi señor, averiguare lo que necesita - dijo sumiso el anciano reverenciando.

**Y si puedes mata al mocoso como hiciste con el padre de Atem, un veneno podria ser **\- ordeno sonriendo con malicia **\- eso seguro debilitara el corazon del Faraon lo suficiente para que pueda afectarle, mientras tanto le golpeare por otro lado... Lanza un hechizo sobre Kemet, destroza las cosechas y animales, que la desesperacion cubra cada centimetro de Kemet y el Faraon sienta el dolor de su pueblo..**

No se preocupe, ya he comenzado con eso de destruir Kemet- respondio el anciano sonriendo maliciosamente


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aqui tienes un nuevo Capitulo de esta Historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Kefi tengo que levantarme a cuidar de los chicos - reclamo con voz algo gimiente un pobre doncel atrapado debajo de su pareja que estaba muy entretenido besando y mordiendo su cuello buscando calentarle.

Ellos pueden cuidarse solos Ry, quedate conmigo anda! - el doncel sonrio divertido cuando escucho la voz berrinchuda de su pareja.

Me tuviste para ti solo toda la noche y casi no me dejas dormir, asi que levantate! - el moreno refunfuño un poco pero se levanto no sin antes darle un suave beso a su doncel.

Ryou salio de la habitacion que compartian ambos luego de vestirse sonriendo ampliamente, Akefia no le gusta que durmiera con nada puesto... Si su pareja era un "poquito" pervertida y amaba meterle mano cada dos por tres pero asi lo queria. Y a penas puso un pie fuera fue recibido por mas amor de parte de sus "hijos", bueno no hijos biologicos pero Ryou les cuidaba casi como si lo fueran.

Desde que el doncel llego a la casa de Akefia muchas cosas habian cambiando, primero habian tenido que mudarse y construir a un escondite mas grande ya que a Ryou le dio por rescatar a niños que el veia en la calle sufriendo. Veran Akefia como Rey de los Ladrones era visitados por muchos otros ladrones y como Ryou nunca estavo quieto termino por conocerlos igual, para sorpresa de Akefia todos esos fieros y crueles hombres calleron rendidos ante la ternura de su doncel.

Eso llevo a que esos ladrones trajeran a sus familias a visitar por orden de Ryou y a que Akefia haya tenido que buscar una casa mas grande ya que todas las mujeres se terminaron encariñando del chico, y ni que decir de los hijos de estos. Paso el tiempo y de visitas terminaron quedandose con ellos, asi que ahora tenian basicamente un clan ambulante de ladrones con sus familias armado. Comandados por supuesto por Ryou y Akefia ya que ambos les querian y respetaban de igual manera.

Ryou tambien habia salvado a varios niños que estaban en las calles y les habia traido para cuidarles, el habia prohibido que al menos los pequeño robaran ya que el queria que al menos ellos tuvieran una buena vida libre de todos esos crimenes. Asi que el se encargaba junto a varias de las mujeres y otros donceles a enseñarles oficios como tejer, forjar, cultivar, etc.

En ese lugar habia de todo, exclavos que eran maltratados y huyenron buscando una vida mas digna, niños huerfanos que no tenian a donde ir, mujeres y donceles que no habian tenido la mejor de las vida antes, hombres que no eran precisamente unos santos... De todo eso y mas, pero Ryou no veia esas acciones solo veia a las personas tal como eran y si de verdad querian tener una vida mejor.

Claro por mas que haya querido Ryou no pudo prohibir realmente el que robaran, ee donde sacarian todos para alimentarse si no era de esa forma? Nadie nunca les quiso ayudar a ninguno de ellos asi que Ryou se acostumbro a la cosa, e incluso ayudaba en alguna que otra "mision". Realmente todos se quedaron hechos piedra cuando se dieron cuenta de que Ryou podia ser tan bueno como Akefia robando cuando se lo proponia.

Aunque nunca robo oro u otra de las estupideces que roban los otros; el si se tomaba la molestia de hacer eso era por medicinas, alimentos, ropa para los niños y mujeres o donceles, u otras cosas realmente necesarias para vivir; y siempre se aseguraba de a quien robara no vaya a extrañar realmente esas cosas por mas que vanidad. El se aseguraba de que la salud de todos estuviera optima y de que todos esten lo mas felices posible, desde que el llego los ladrones se volvieron mucho mas unidos y eran casi como una gran familia.

Por eso es que Ryou no podia salir un dia de su "habitacion" sin que los pequeños que estuvieran despiertos le atacaran amorosamente para saludarle... Bueno realmente su Habitacion era mas una carpa grande donde el y Akefia vivian, Ryou no habia querido tener la mas grande de todas pero todos insistieron en que debian tenerla ya que el y Akefia eran los lideres de todos - Hola niños como despertaron hoy?

Bien señor!! Mama esta preparando el desayuno, quiere venir con nosotros a comer? - pregunto uno de los niños con algo de timidez.

No! Señor Ry vendra a comer con nosotros! - gruño otro cruzando sus brazos.

Con ninguno de los dos por que comera conmigo... O yo me lo comere a el - Ryou rodo los ojos cuando escucho a su pareja gruñirle "eso" a los pequeños, definitivamente necesitaban conversar sobre las cosas que se decian y no se decian frente a los niños.

Pero como eran pequeños y conservaban su inocencia no captaron la indirecta del mayor, solo abrieron ampliamente los ojos asustados - señor Akefia malo! No se coma a Ryou, voy a decirle a papa y el te golpeara muy duro!!

Bien era el momento para que Ryou pudiera reirse de las ocurrencias de los niños - nadie se comera a nadie pequeños, vayan con sus mamas o quien les cuida, yo pasare por sus lugares para saludar a cada uno de ustedes si?

.... A veces pienso que estoy de adorno y que todos te hacen mas caso a ti que a mi - gruño Akefia con sus brazos cruzados enfurruñado.

Yo les cuido y me aseguro que todos esten sanos, tu a veces solo les gritas - comento Ryou comenzando a caminar por el lugar, observaba y saludaba con atencion a todas las familias bajo su cargo para asegurarse de que todos comieran o esten sanos.

Akefia aun enfurruñando solo le seguia - tu eres demasiado sobreprotector con ellos y no les grito, solo les digo que hacer para que no nos atrapen

De verdad estas discutiendo por a quien hacen mas caso de los dos Kefi? - pregunto Ryou divertido mientras caminaba por el laberinto de carpas y cosas por el lugar, su escondite se ubicaba en lo mas profundo del desierto donde no habia muchos lo suficientemente preparados para llegar a ellos, aunque tambien ayudaba las magias protectoras que Ryou habia puesto por todo el lugar.

Habia dado con este lugar despues de mucho trabajo pero era perfecto, estaban pegados a una formacion rocosa con una cueva, lo interesante de esta cueva era que tenia una piscina de agua cristalina donde todos conseguian agua. Era lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie se les ocurriera buscarles alli y lo suficienmente cerca para que ellos pudieran llegar a varios poblados a conseguir suministros, aunque no muchos se atrevian a meterse con un ladron del clan de ellos, era casi un suicidio.

Ehh.... No? - respondio Akefia con algo de verguenza

Kefi, podrias porfavor reunir a los que no tienen familia ni nadie que pueda cuidarles en el centro? Tambien diles a dos de los hombres que maten a una oveja y la pongan a asar para que todos desayunen, yo voy en cuanto revise la carpa de los sanadores - pidio Ryou en cuanto habia terminado de revisar el lugar - tambien deberia haber en la despensa un saco de grano ya abierto que deberia alcanzar para todos, que algunas mujeres lo cocinen mientras yo llego

Akefia asintio para separarse de el, Ryou sonriente llego a otra de las carpas mas grandes que habia, la que fungia como santuario para los enfermos y demas. Aunque ahora estaba vacia ya que afortunadamente no habia muchos enfermos y los que habian solo eran simples gripes que ya se estaban curando, el doncel saludo a las mujeres que alli trabajaban para acercarse a la cama donde reposaba una mujer que le saludo con una sonrisa suave - buen dia señor, como esta hoy?

Yo estoy bien Alis, no te preocupes por mi que vine a verte a ti - respondio Ryou suavemente - como estan tu y tu bebe?

Bien señor, gracias por ayudarme cuando se me complico el parto - ella habia dado a luz hace a penas un dia y se vio muy grave, si Ryou no fuera llegado cuando lo hizo y usado su magia para salvarla tanto ella como su bebe abrian muerto, ella y su esposo estaban muy agradecidos con el peliblanco por su accion.

No es nada Alis, sabes que no podia dejarles morir - respondio, de pronto se escucharon unos llantos venir de cerca de ellos y la mujer sonrio sabiendo que era - traeme a mi bebe porfavor

Ryou asintio y fue hasta una serie de moises de mimbre, alli metian a los bebes recien nacidos mientras no eran dado de alta del santuario, tomo al bebe de la mujer en brazos pero se quedo mirando con tristeza al otro pequeño llorando al lado. El era unos dos dias mayor al bebe que tenia pero lastimosamente su madre si habia muerto, su madre era un doncel que Ryou habia salvado de las calles hace poco, era un exclavo de placer que escapo de su amo al no poder resistir mas el mlatrato estando embarazado. 

El lo trajo aqui pero a la hora de su parto estuvo demasiado debil y murio, Ryou al menos pudo salvar a la pequeña niña - Alis, disculpa si te molesta la pregunta pero... Podria alimentarla tambien a ella? Quiero que tenga al menos un poco de leche materna a la leche de cabra que le doy

Claro Señor, no tengo ningum problema, traelos a ambos - respondio sonriendo suavemente mientras recibia a ambos bebes - le digo una cosa señor, mi esposo queria una niña... Estoy segura que si le pregunto estaria muy feliz de adoptarla

De verdad? Eso seria estupendo! Asi ella tendria una familia - Ryou estaba realmente feliz con la noticia, desde que tenia a la bebe aqui sola estuvo muy preocupado por ella... Hasta tentado a adoptarla el mismo de no encontrarle familia.

Hablare con mi esposo, aunque estoy seguro de que aceptara - Ryou asintio alegremente para dejar a la madre con los dos bebes

Habiendo terminado alli fue al centro donde como esperaba se estaba asando un enorme ovejo y habia varias ollas con grano haciendose, Akefia estaba supervisando desde su asiento un poco alto para ver mejor todo el lugar mientras varios niños que no tenian familia que les alimentara y personas en igual estado esperaban a que todo este listo sentados tranquilamente en la arena. Como era su costumbre Ryou paseo probando todo para asegurarse de que todo tenga buen sabor.

Ya terminaste con todo Ry? - pregunto Akefia divertido en cuanto su doncel se sento a un lado de el, ambos estaban en una especie de trono sencillo desde donde podian observar todo lo que sucedia.

Es necesario hacer todo lo que hago, si somos los lideres de ellos es por que podemos cuidar de todos - respondio Ryou mosqueado.

Pero es que mi amor, nadie duda que puedas cuidar de todos... Joder! Nadie duda que si el faraon renuncia y te entrega el trono puedas cuidar de todo Kemet mejor de lo que lo hace el mocoso - comento Akefia desordenando los balncos cabellos del chico - eres una buena "Reina" no te preocupes...

Gracia... Oye! Como que reina? Te parezco chica? - gruño Ryou mirandole ceñudo, como odiaba cuando su pareja idiota venia y le trataba como chica.

Jejeje! Si soy yo el Rey de los Ladrones y tu eres mi pareja que te hace eso? - definitivamente Akefia se esta divirtiendo mucho a costilla de su doncel.

Me hace Rey Consorte como doncel que soy, no una Reina - respondio el doncel mirando a su pareja con molestia.

Si... Si lo que te deje dormir por las noches - dijo de forma burlona Akefia ganandose que el doncel le arrojara un trapo a la cabeza indignado.

Fueron interrumpidos por una de las mujeres que ya se encontraba repartiendo la comida dandoles una generosa porcion de carne con granos, por supuesto la porcion de Akefia era casi completamente carne mientras la de Ryou era mas balanceada. Tambien el doncel tomaba agua mientras Akefia se tomaba su trago reglamentario de cerveza.

Despues de comer nos prepararemos para ir a la ciudad central de Kemet no? - pregunto Akefia despues de un rato de solamente comer.

Ryou se lo penso un poco, esa era la ciudad del mismisimo faraon y no le daba buena espina ir para alla... Pero el mismo queria tomar las semillas de una planta medicinal que solo poseia el faraon, le haria mucho bien a su gente tenerlas plantadas aqui y asi no necesitaria ir el mismo alli otra vez - supongo que si, pero vamos a planearlo bien para que todo salga bien

Joder Ryou, se te olvida con quien estas hablando? - reclamo un poco dolido Akefia, no podia creer que su doncel dudara de sus capacidades para robar.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Atem salia de otra reunion sumamente estresado, no entendia que estaba sucediendo pero desde hace poco las cosechas y la cria de animales no estaba resultando tan bien. Las cosechas morian antes de que produjeran alimento y los animales se enfermaban o morian de igual forma, ya habia tenido que sacar de su propia reserva para alimentar al pueblo que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Sus consejeros no sabian si era una maldicion o habia algo en el ambiente que producia dicho problema, lo que si sabia es que necesitaba averiguar que sucedia lo mas pronto posible antes de que todas las reservas se acabaran y el hambre si comenzara a arreciar en toda Kemet. Suspiro pasando por el frente de su jardin y sonrio suavemente cuando vio a su doncel sentado en el lugar, ese jardin era lo unico que parecia igual de frondoso que siempre - Yugi, que haces?

Oh.. Solamente te esperaba a que terminaras tu reunion - respondio Yugi sonriendo suavemente, aunque fruncio el ceño cuando noto lo preocupado que se veia su Faraon - que esta pasando Atem? Tienes algun problema?

Todo esta muriendo Yugi, si esto siguie asi mis consejeros calculan que pasaran unos 5 meses y todas las reservas se acabaran, el hambre vendra y las personas con hambre no piensan igual que siempre - respondio soltando un suspiro pesado - toda Kemet entrara en caos amor, por eso tengo que resolver esto antes de que el hambre haga desesperar al pueblo

Ya veras que solucionaremos esto Atem, yo podria ir a ver los cultivos a ver si encuentro algo? Podria ser una maldicion y sabes lo sensible que soy a ellas, podria detectar y eliminarla cuanto antes - dijo el doncel intentado ayudar. Era cierto, habian descubierto que Yugi era tremendamente sensible a las energias maliciosas y oscuras, con su energia pura habia podido levantar varias maldiciones poderosas que habian sufrido pobladores que llegaron a manos de Isis por curacion.

Es una buena idea, organizare un viaje cuanto antes para que las revises - Atem sonrio habiendo encontrado una posible solucion a su problema, de pronto un revuelo se escucho por los pasillos haciendo que el monarca gruñera... No podia tener dos segundos de paz? - que esta sucediendo?

El Rey de los Ladrones esta en el pueblo causando desastres junto a sus hombres - respondio uno de los guardias - los sacerdotes lo vieron y nos ordenaron atraparles

Bien, yo les seguire para ayudar, Yugi quedate aqui - dijo Atem girandose a su doncel para darle un pequeño beso en la frente a modo de despedida, por su parte Yugi sentia un muy mal presentimiento... Algo le decia que debia detener todo esto o terminaria en desastre.

Aknadin tambien se estaba moviendo, el iba a atrapar a ese ladron primero que cualquiera y hechizarlo para que su maestro pudiera usarle como queria, pero antes de que pudiera salir del palacio sintio una ligera sensacion de tiron que significaba que su maestro le llamaba. Chasqueo los dientes viendo al faraon irse con sus hombre, si no se apuraba el ladron se escaparia o lo atraparia Atem.

Se escondio en una zona oscura del palacio y abrio una pequeña zanja al reino de las sombra para poder conversar con el - me llamaba maestro?

**No seas imbesil, ni aunque el ladron este sin piernas lograras atraparle! **\- grito la voz enojada desde la sanja y el anciano se estremecio ante la malicia que escuchaba - **te tengo una presa mas facil, atrapa a la luz del ladron que la tienes dentro del palacio y asi todo comenzara a caer como queremos**

Bien mi señor, digame donde esta - dijo sumiso esperando instrucciones.

**En el ala de suministros, atrapalo y encargate de destruirlo completamente **\- ordeno con maldad - **luego lo matas y mas te vale que nadie se entere de esto**

Como usted diga - con eso la sanja se cerro y Aknadin salio de su escondite - oigan ustedes! Ayudenme que vi a alguien entrar a palacio!

Como se esperaba ambos guardias se detuvieron en cuanto escucharon la voz del Sumo Sacerdote del Faraon y se pusieron a la orden, sin mas Aknadin giro sobre sus talones y fue directamente donde su maestro le habia indicado, y alli estaba una menuda figura rebuscando entre las semillas que habia - atrapenlo! Es un ladron!

Ryou en cuanto escucho la voz gritar eso se giro sorprendido mirando a un anciano que reconocio como uno de los Sacerdotes del faraon, asustado intento huir pero ya era tarde, los dos soldados le habia atrapado e inmobilizado dolorosamente contra el suelo - llevenselo y encierrenlo en la mazmorra mas horrible que encuentren!

Mi señor, ire a informarle al faraon y a sus compañeros sacerdotes de que capturamos a uno de los ladrones para que preparen el juicio - dijo el soldado que quedo con respeto luego de que el otro se haya llevado al chico.

No te preocupes, yo les informare de todo al Faraon - ni loco dejaba a este idiota decirle a Atem, si no sabia que todo se iria a la mierda, y para asegurarse uso un pequeño hechizo en el soldado para borrarle la memoria de lo ocurrido, para sonreir con malicia y dirigirse a las mazmorras a ver su premio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto a sido todo por hoy nos leemos una proxima vez!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que ha leer!

Sonriendo se dirigio a las mazmorras donde sabia que habia encerrado al chico y alli le vio, encadenado al suelo justo como su maestro queria que estuviera - bien... Bien... Que tenemos aqui

Yo si estaba robando, pero era por que podria haber ayudado a muchas personas con eso! - grito Ryou intentado librarse de las cadenas sin exito - el Faraon no iba a extrañarlas ya que solamente tomaria unas pocas semillas! Sueltame o Akefia vendra realmente enojado a buscarme!

O niño cuento con que venga realmente enojado a encarar al faraon - dijo Aknadin con burla - y que se enoje aun mas cuando sepa que ya no estas y todo lo que sufriste antes de morir

..... Que...!!?? - grito el doncel palideciendo e intentado con desesperacion soltarse de las cadenas - sueltame! No sabes lo que estas haciendo, Akefia me necesita! Todos me necesitan haya!

O mocoso que ingenuo eres nadie te necesita - con el poder de su ojo del milenio se encargo de meter esa idea en su cabeza poderosamente, habia algo en el niño que dificulto la tarea pero despues de luchar un poco lo logro.

... Tu estas mintiendo... Ellos si me necesitan - le escucho murmurar aunque se notaba inseguro al respecto, Aknadin sonrio sabiendo que habia logrado un pequeña parte de su plan.

De verdad crees que miento? - pregunto con sorna - vamos a ver si les importas tanto para salvarte de lo que viene!

Ryou le miro irse asustado, antes estaba seguro de que podria salir de aqui pero ya no sabia ni siquiera que podria hacer... Realmente esperaba que el tipo ese mintiera y que Akefia viniera a sacarle de aqui cuanto antes. Por su parte Aknadin iba saliendo de las mazmorras y afortunadamente se encontro con los guardianes del lugar, abrio una sanja para que la energia de su maestro influyera en los tres hombres, fue especialmentr dificil ya que todavia estaba esa energia pura rodeando al palacio pero pudo hacer lo que queria y duraria un tiempo.

**Ustedes saben que estan aburridos y no les molestaria jugar un poco con el pequeño regalo que les dejaron**

De pronto los hombres en el lugar pudieron escuchar una voz sedosa resonar en cuanto el Sumo Sacerdote se habia ido y se cuadraron para buscar a esa persona - quien eres tu y que demonios haces aqui? Esta es una zona prohibida!

**No hagas preguntas tontas, tu sabes que no hay nadie aqui... Solamente eres tu mismo pensando lo que quieres y tienes tiempo sin divertirte... Podrias hacerlo ahora es tu oportunidad**

Los tres hombre gruñeron y comenzaron a buscar quien era el que hablaba, pero a medida que pasaban los segundo iban sintiendose extraños... Ya ni recordaban lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente - oye escuchaste que Aknadin trajo a un doncel que atraparon robando? - pregunto uno de ellos con una malicia que antes no estaba en su voz.

Si... Quieren ir a verlo? - comento otro de igual forma.

Espero que sea bonito, aunque la mayoria de esos donceles son unos faciles... Pero para pasar el rato sirven al menos - dijo el tercero ya caminando por el pasillo, los demas no tardaron en seguirle.

Mientras tanto Ryou intentaba jalar y golpear las cadenas estupidamente, el sabia como abrir cerraduras y candados tan bien como el mismo Akefia pero pero por el hechizo de Aknadin no recordaba que podia hacerlo, solamente estaba alli intentado huir tontamente mientras esperaba que su pareja viniera a rescatarle. Se tenso cuando escucho la puerta de su celda abrirse y unos hombres entrar con intenciones nada santas.

Ohh... Si eres una cosita bonita - murmuro uno acariciando un lado de su rostro.

No me toques! - gruño Ryou intentando alejarse lo maximo que podia con los grilletes en sus manos.

Tsk! No pelees que ya deberias estar acostumbrado a esto puta - reclamo otro tomandole de la cintura y pegando a su cuerpo con brusquedad - si nos entretienes bien quiza te alimente un poco mejor que el resto de los presos aqui

Sueltame que no escuchas!? - grito Ryou asustado e intentando alejarse, gimio aterrorizado cuando uno de ellos comienza a rasgar su ropa desde atras - no! Quitame las manos de encima!!

Te quedas quieto o si no esto realmente sera doloroso para ti mocoso - gruño uno comenzando a morder su cuello y sacando un pequeño grito de dolor por la brusca mordida.

_Akefia porfavor... Sacame de aqui! _\- penso Ryou intentado soltarse mientras lloraba quedamente...

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Akefia estaba esperando junto a su pequeño grupo de ladrones con los que vino a que su doncel regresara de su mision autoimpuesta, estaban actualmente en un oasis que era el punto de encuentro en el cual todos habian quedado. Pero la preocupacion aumentaba con el tiempo que pasaba y su Ryou no regresaba - donde demonios se habra metido Ryou?

No se preocupe señor, estoy seguro de que estara bien, quisa solo tuvo que tomar un camino a este para esquivar a los guardias - respondio uno de los hombres para tranquilisar al peliblanco - derrepebte nosotros aqui esperandole y el ya esta en casa plantando las semillas que consiguio

..... Supongo que podria ser posible - Akefia solto un suspiro inseguro, tenia ganas de regresarse a la ciudad a revisar pero era estupido... Seguro todo estaba bajo llave y era un suicidio el que se regresara, Ryou ya no podia estar en la cuidad el era inteligente y sabia que hacer en cualquier situacion - vamos entonces, llegaremos a casa y le buscaremos alli - todos subieron a los caballos para ir a casa pero Akefia no se quitaba de la cabeza el pensamiento de que debia regresar por mas que quisiera.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Yugi estaba esperando que su pareja regresara con un poco de estres, la sensacion en su pecho de que algo malo estaba pasando no se iba y temia que algo le pasara a Atem, pero en cuanto le vio regresar sin un rasguño suspiro aliviado... Aunque no tanto la sensacion seguia alli en su pecho pero al ver a Atem bien la hizo a un lado por ahora - Atem estas bien?

Si... No te preocupes, ese ladron a veces es mas lo que ladra que lo que hace, cada vez que roba no hay bajas de civiles o soldados y tampoco es que se lleva tanto - respondio sonriendo - a veces ni se para que me molesto en perseguirle si relamente no hace un carajo mas que molestar... Aunque todavia me dan ganas de cortarle las manos por ladron

Ohh... Porque no has intentado hablar con el si no es tan malo? Tengo entendido que el maneja uno de los grupos de ladrones mas grandes que existen y si haces que deje de robar podria ser beneficioso para Kemet - pregunto Yugi sentandose junto a el en una de las sillas - podria ayudar en el palacio o a las tropas... Quiza roban por que no tienen otra forma de sobrevivir y tu les ayudarias

Podrias tener razon Yugi - murmuro Atem sonriendole, definitivamente su doncel es muy inteligente.

Actualmente estaban en la sala de reuniones del palacio ya que cada vez que ocurrian "emergencias" como estas o estupideces como les dice Atem, se tenia que llevar a cabo reuniones para planificar juicios o que todos le informen al Faraon lo que hicieron... Si Atem estaba pensando seriamente cambiar la leyes que le obligaban cada dos por tres a reunirse para hablar tonteras, vio a cada uno de sus visires entrar y se levanto suspirando - vamos a terminar con esto rapido, imagino que todos tienen labores que hacer...

Bien mi Faraon, aunque no hay mucho realmente de lo que hablar. No hubo presos, ni bajas de civiles o soldados, tampoco hay juicios o gran destruccion... Solo fue un susto tonto como siempre con ese ladron - comento Mahado con respeto sonriendole a Yugi ligeramente.

Yugi me estaba hablando sobre hablar con el ladron para darle la oportunidad de trabajar para mi... Ustedes que dicen? - Atem lo penso mejor y ya que estaban aqui podria matar varios pajaros de un tiro - nunca ha hecho gran daño y podria aportarnos mucho...

Es una buena idea, todos saben que la mayoria de personas en su clan le son leales ya que el ha ayudado a muchas personas necesitadas, me da dolor decir que una quisieramos no podemos estar en todos los lugares para manejar injusticias y Akefia a detenido muchas de ellas - dijo Ishizu asintiendo - podria perdonarse sus robos si te juran lealtad y comienzan a trabajar para ti

Es un ladron asqueroso! No puedo creer que ustedes esten pensando en eso de verdad, primero aceptamos a un doncel que vino de quien sabe donde para ser la pareja de nuestro faraon y ahora emplearemos ladrones que deberian ser juzgados con dureza por sus crimenes? Que les esta pasando! - grito furioso Aknadin, definitivamente esa idea no era nada buena para los planes de su maestro.

Aknadin, prefiero emplealos que buscarme mas problemas de los que ya tengo, ese clan es enorme y seria beneficioso tenerlo de nuestro lado - la voz de Atem estaba cargada de artazgo y fatidio por tener que aguartarse al tipo, no sabia por que no habia usado ya sus beneficios como faraon y lo mando a la mierda... Cierto, el tipo por desgracia era su tio y le sentaba mal hacerle eso a un familiar - ademas soy el Faraon y mi palabra es ley, si digo que se hace se hara

_Bueno tampoco es que es mucha perdida, despues de que el ladron se entere de lo que le paso a su doncel por "orden" del Faraon dudo mucho que se una a ti _\- penso el anciano con maldad calmandose un poco, en otro momento eso podria haber sido un problema anteriormente... Pero para mañana ya no habria nada que Atem pudiera hacer para ganarse al ladron.

Bien ahora que resolvimos esto pueden volver cada uno a sus deberes - ordeno Atem levantandose con Yugi del brazo, ambos salieron de la sala de reuniones con los Visires reverenciandolos detras para ir a la habitacion de Atem - en un rato se servira la cena amor, que quieres hacer hasta entonces?

No se, podriamos jugar un poco de Sennet? Estoy seguro que no me ganas otra vez - respondio Yugi sonriendo con suavidad

Bien Yugi, aunque sabes quien es el Rey de los Juegos - dijo Atem riendo divertido.

Iban caminando con tranquilidad cuando de pronto Yugi comiensa a sentir una pequeña punzada en su pecho, intento ignorarlo para no preocupar a su pareja. Hasta que la sensacion se hizo demasiado fuerte haciendole gemir con dolor - Yugi amor que tienes?

Me duele... Atem, me duele mucho - murmuro jadeando un poco mientras se tocaba el pecho donde le dolia - ayudame...

Te llevare con Isis - Atem no espero mas para tomar al chico en sus brazos y casi correr al ala del sanador donde estaba la morena - Isis!

Paso algo mi Faraon? - pregunto la mujer caminando hacia ellos preocupada, en cuanto vio al doncel en los brazos del hombre jadeando pesadamente corrio a ver que le sucedia - que le paso mi señor? Hasta hace poco que estuvo en la reunion se veia muy bien...

No se! Comenzo a quejarse de un dolor repentino en cuanto llegamos a la habitacion - respondio asustado Atem mirando a su pareja jadear.

Ya lo revisare mi señor - con eso Isis puso manos a la obra.

* * *

_Lejos de alli.._

Malik estaba tranquilo en su casa junto a su pareja Marik cuando un dolor extraño comenzo a llegarle, bueno no era dolor como tal si no una sensacion de que algo no estaba bien con sigo mismo. De lo que si estaba seguro era que la sensacion era muy incomoda para resistarla, gimio ligeramente cuando una nueva puntada le llego - Malik-lindo, estas bien?

Si... Bueno no se, tengo una extraña sensacion en el cuerpo - respondio Malik dejando la daga que anterioremente limpiaba a un lado - ayudame a llegar a la habitacion y recostarme

Bien - dijo preocupado tomando la mano de su doncel para ayudarle a levantarse. Desde que su doncel habia llegado con el, Marik habia dejado de hacer un poco de su "trabajo" y los encargos que hacia los llevaba a cabo con el mayor cuidado posible para que ni el o su angelito corrieran peligro.

Por ello es que corrian rumores de que el se habia retirado o que lo habian asesinado, nada mas alejado de la realidad. Era solamente que estaba intentando sentar cabeza... Aunque el mismo doncel fuera el que se opusiera a la idea y el miamo tomara algunos trabajos para asombro de Marik. El doncel solo habia acabado con escoria que no necesitaba vivir, pero de igual forma Marik no habia visto venir eso.

Marik se encargo de llevar a su doncel con cuidado a la habitacion y acostarle en la cama, ambos vivian en una casa humilde pero comoda en medio del desierto donde no tenian necesidades realmente - seguro que no necesitas algo mas bonito?

No, solamente dejame descansar un rato hasta que se me pase - respondio suspirando para mantener el dolor molesto a raya, a decir verdad queria saber que le dio a su cuerpo que sintio esa sensacion repentina. Por su parte Marik se qquedo preocupado, pero accedio a lo que dijo el menor. Aunque si veia que pasaba el tiempo y el doncel seguia dolorido le llevaria sin importarle las protestas con Odion para que fuera revisado.

* * *

_Con los ladrones..._

Akefia habia llegado a su casa y con preocupacion noto que su Ryou no estaba, busco por todo el campamento y pregunto a todos lo que vivian alli pero ni rastro del chico. Tenia una sensacion muy fea en el pecho que no lograba quitarse por mas que lo intentara, se encerro en su habitacion ignorando las miradas preocupadas de todos para pensar en lo que haria. De pronto el brazalete que tenia comenzo a iluminarse tenuemente, especificamente la pequeña joya que habia insertado en la prenda.

El siempre habia mantenido la gema de que habia venido su doncel, sabia que era importante y la habia cuidado mas que cualquier tesoro que poseia. Pero el brillo que tenia ahorita era extraño y parecia estarse opacando... Akefia se asusto realmente cuando esta se apago totalemente y comenzo a resquebrajarse sola, y a cada minuto que pasaba grietas y mas grietas aparecian por la superficie amenazando a Akefia de que la gema se romperia en millones de pedazos, eso no le dejo ninguna duda tenia que ir por su Ryou lo mas pronto posible.

Tenemos que regresar ahora por Ryou!! - rugio el peliblanco saliendo de donde estaba a un grupo se hombres esperandole fuera - esta en peligro y debemos irle a buscar antes de que sea tarde!

Señor ya prepararemos mas hombres y las cosas para realizar el viaje - dijo uno de ellos compartiendo una mirada preocupada con los demas antes de salir corriendo para hacer lo dicho. Mientras Akefia se quedo donde estaba sintiendose inutil, lo unico que el esperaba era encontrar a su pequeño doncel antes de que algo grave le pasara.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Atem recorria su palacio intentando distraerse, con su Yugi recluido en el ala del sanador por Isis no tenia mucho que hacer y ni siquiera podia dormir gracias a la preocupacion que sentia por su pequeño. Por eso se levanto tan temprano como lo hizo y recorria el palacio sin rumbo fijo, iba a cruza por uno de los pasillos cuando se fijo en que Aknadin tambien estaba despierto y parecia ancioso por algo.

Curioso y sospechoso comenzo a seguirle para descubrir que era lo que estaba haciendo su tio, aunque se confundio enormemente cuando le vio tomar camino hacia las mazmorras del palacio, que podrias estar buscando su Tio por ese lugar? no habian presos que el supiera, y ademas el era uno de los que pensaba que ese sitio era muy poco digno para alguien de su estatus, por ello le era demasiado extraño verlo entrar alli por su cuenta.

Asi que Atem con una ligera sensacion de presentimiento siguio a su tio sin que le notara por los pasillos llenos de carceles de las mazmorras, pero de pronto se detuvo cuando a su nariz llego el ligero aroma a sangre que parecia tener mucho tiempo en el ambiente. Con el ceño fruncido por la rareza de la situacion se coloco en un sitio donde podia ver lo que el hombre hacia pero este no podia verle a el, tenia que llegar al fondo de esto por que para comenzar aqui no deberia haber nadie sin que el supiera de su existencia y menos deberia estar herido o haber sido lastimado hasta que no se efectuara un juicio justo con el y todos los Visir.

Despues de eso si se podria llevar a cabo un castigo y uno justo escogido por el mismo, asi que Aknadin debia darle muchas explicaciones por quien sea que tenga alli encerrado - veo que pasaste una buena noche no mocoso? - escucho decir a Aknadin con una voz asquerosamente burlona.

... Yo no hice nada para estar aqui... - Atem escucho despues de un rato salir de la celda, fruncio aun mas el ceño cuando la escucho tan rota y suave - ... Akefia tenia razon... T-Tu y todos aqui so-on malos..

_Akefia? Es uno de los seguidores del Rey Ladron? _\- penso consternado Atem, no se suponia que ayer tuvieron la estupida reunion donde se dejo en claro que no hubo presos, definitivamente Aknadin iba a tener muchos problemas!

Entonces debiste hacerle caso niño, estoy casi tentado a dejarte ir asi como estas para que le confirmes eso al estupido ladron - dijo Aknadin con burla - pero tengo llevar a cabo las ordenes del faraon asi que despidete de todo...

Podrias repetirme las supuestas ordenes que te di Aknadin? - pregunto Atem serio dandose a conocer y haciendo que el hombre se congelara en su lugar a punto de abrir la celda, si habia algo que el tricolor odiaba era la crueldad y que mintieran en su nombre, y se notaba que Aknadin estaba haciendo justamente esas dos cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy, nos leemos unas proxima vez!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Volvi con un nievo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Explicame cuales fueron mis supuestas ordenes Aknadin - repitio Atem enojado caminando para ver el mismo la situacion.

M-Mi señor... Que hace...? - Aknadin no sabia que decir, le habian atrapado con las manos en la masa como dicen.

Abre la puerta Aknadin, ahora!! - grito Atem sumamente molesto parandose frente a el.

P-Pero..! - antes la mirada fulminante que el tricolor le dio no tuvo de otra que abrir la celda gruñendo para sus adentros, Atem no tardo entrar a la celda para ver con ira hacia Aknadin el monto ensangrentado en el suelo, apreto los dientes cuando miro como la persona se alejo de el lo mas que podia pareciendo aterrorizada.

No te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero ayudarte - murmuro Atem arrodillandose frente a la persona, gruño aun mas enojado cuando miro entre la ropa hecha trizas las delicadas curvas que le decian eran un doncel - _cabellos blancos... Sera un familiar del ladron?_

Atem busco acercarse un poco mas pero se detuvo al verlo temblar aterrorizado - n-no te me a-acerques...!! - le escucho murmurar con voz rota y quebradisa mentras le miraba con unos bonitos ojos verdes llenos de miedo.

No te voy hare daño, solo quiero sacarte de aqui y curar tus heridas - dijo Atem con voz suave para tranquilizarlo.

... N-No..! N-No te creo... K-Kefi me dijo que todos u-ustedes son malos... Y-Yo no le hice c-caso y mira - murmuro el doncel comenzando a sollozar suavemente - a-ahora estoy s-sucio... K-Kefi no me va a q-querer asi, e-el no me quiere

Aknadin explicame por que demonios esta un doncel herido aqui sin que yo me haya enterado - pregunto furioso Atem mirando al anciano

Es un patetico ladron, yo me iba a encargar de el sin que usted tuvuera ningun tipo de molestia - respondio chasqueando los dientes - el estaba robando dentro del palacio

Es un Ladron? De verdad? - pregunto Atem incredulo, ese chico no le parecia nada de eso y de todas manera aunque lo fuera Akanadin debio haberle hablado del chico - que estaba ronbando supuestamente?

Lo encontre en la bodega, ni idea de que queria llevarse y no me importo, lo reelevante era que estaba metido sin permiso dentro del palacio - explico seguro.

Dime tu que querias llevarte chico - pregunto Atem serio, que el supiera en la bodega no habia oro ni nada de valor, solo alimentos y cosas por el estilo... Si el chico es un ladron por que demonios estaba alli y no en la bobeda donse estaba el tesoro real?

Y-Yo solo queria algunas semillas de una p-planta curativa que solo el faraon tiene, t-todos donde vivo se habrian beneficiado de ellas - murmuro intentando alejarse mas pero sin poder hacerlo por los grilletes en sus muñecas.

De verdad Aknadin, le viste tomar simplemente unas putas semillas y lo encerraste aqui para maltratarlo sin decirme nada!? - ladro Atem incredulo y enojado.

Aknadin chasqueo los dientes frustrado - Iba a tomarlas sin permiso, robo es robo sea de oro o semillas

Largate! Despues hablaremos mejor sobre esto - rugio el tricolor hastiado del hombre, sinceramente no queria volver a verle cara en toda su vida. Vio al hombre chasquear los diente por ultima vez antes de girar sobre sus talones para irse molesto, aunque al tricolor realmente no le importaba si estaba enojado a o no.

Atem suspiro para liberar su enojo y centrarse en el doncel herido a su espalda - no te voy a hacer nada, calmate y dejame ayudarte

N-No te me acerques! - grito el chico cerrando los ojos con fuerza al mirarle caminar hacia el.

Atem no se detuvo esta vez, sabia que si seguia intentando hablar con el doncel no llegaria a nada, asi que se quito su capa y la paso por los hombros del tembloroso chico para cubrir lo que la ropa destrozada no podria. Sin importarle mancharse o ensuciarse se sento en el suelo y atrajo a su regazo al aterrado doncel, comenzo a murmurar cosas calmantes en su oido y acariciar los maltratados cabellos mientras sentia los violentos temblores en el delicado cuerpecito.

Despues de un rato los violentos temblores cesaron y el doncel levanto la cabeza para mirarlo con tristeza - q-quien es usted?

No te preocupes ahora por eso, solo quiero que te calmes y ayudarte - dijo Atem sin soltar su abrazo.

... E-Esta bien... - murmuro acurucandose contra el - m-me duele y q-quiero a Kefi...

Kefi? Te refieres a Akefia? - pregunto mirandole

S-Si.. El es m-mi pareja - respondio haciendo que Atem madijera para sus adentros.

_Genial, ahora voy a tener al Rey de los Ladrones y todo lo demas queriendo sangre por esto... Maldita sea contigo Aknadin _\- penso Atem ya planeando que haria para salventar la situacion - ven, te llevare con mis curanderos para que cuiden de tus heridas, tu puedes descansar mientras tanto

El tricolor tomo las llaves que le habia quitado a Akanadin para abrir los grilletes del doncel y levantarlo en sus brazos estilo nupcial, sin esperar mas tiempo camino a paso rapido hasta las camaras de Isis... De todaa maneras tenia que ir alli para ver que era lo que tenia su propio doncel y como estaba ahora mismo. En cuanto llego fue saludado por la morena que se congelo al verlo de nuevo con un doncel extraño en brazos.

... Atem... Disculpeme si le incomoda mi pregunta pero, quieres hacer un harem o algo? - pregunto Isis algo picara.

Al instante el tricolor se atraganto con aire y se puso intensamente sonrojado, miro a la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos sin entender de donde habia salido la pregunta de la hembra - ... Isis desde cuando soy un pervertido? Que he hecho para que creas eso de mi?

Usted es el Faraon, tiene todo el derecho de tener un harem si lo desea - respondio la hembra encogiendose de hombros - aunque deberia primero hablarlo con Yugi, no se si es de esos que...

Isis, no lo quiero para mi, solo lo traje para que lo cures - dijo Atem para detener los pensamientos de la mujer... Parecia que esta queria casarlo ya con los dos donceles - ademas si el chico dice la verdad el es pareja del Rey Ladron

Y que hace usted con la pareja del Rey de los ladrones? - pregunto Isis guiando al tricolor hacia una camilla despejada - y en esas condiciones

Es una larga historia Isis, despues tendremos una reunion donde discutiremos un asunto - gruño Atem recordando lo que habia hecho Aknadin mientras colocaba delicadamente al doncel ya dormido sobre la cama - cuidalo porfavor...

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una fuerte explosion venida de afuera - ahora que demonios...!?

Mi Faraon, todo el grupo del Rey Ladron esta en la ciudad y la tienen sitiada - informo Mahado llegando con expresion seria - no se porque... No parecen querer robar solo esta haciendo destrosos como nunca antes habian hecho!

Atem gruño hastido al escuchar eso antes de mirar levemente al doncel sobre la cama junto a la mujer - creo saber por que carajos todos parecen tan enojados, yo tambien estaria furico de estar en su lugar - murmuro mas para si mismo que para los demas soltando un suspiro - Isis te encargo que cures a este doncel rapidamente, voy a intentar razonar con Akefia y no creo que le caiga demasiado bien que le vea herido como esta

A la orden mi señor - asintio la mujer comenzado su trabajo.

Mahado necesito que vengas conmigo - ordeno al otro mientras salia recibiendo un asentimiento - Kalim, Seth! Quiero que ustedes dos le ordenen a las tropas que contengan como puedan a los ladrones, que intenten no hacerles mucho daño pero que tampoco se dejen herir

Los aludidos asitieron para salir rapidamente a cumplir las ordenes, por su parte Mahado que no entendia lo que estaba sucediendo pregunto - Mi señor que...?

Necesito que busques a Akefia con la Sortija del Milenio, necesito hablar con el - dijo Atem sin dejarle pregunta siquiera, era demasiado temprano para que tanta mierda le sucediera.

El hombre al notar el mal humor de su Faraon asintio para dejar de hacer preguntas y cumplir las ordenes, con un toque de magia del hombre los dientes de la Sortija del Milenio se levantaron y comenzaron a guiarles por el castillo de regreso a las mazmorras. Ambos caminaban con cautela hasta que comenzaron a escuchar una voz enojada resonar por los pasillos llenos de celdas - Ryou deberia estar por aqui, el bastardo faraoncete nunca hace los juicios el mismo dia....

_Menos mal que saque al chico de aqui antes de que Akefia llegara, si no se iba a desatar el infierno _\- penso Atem soltando un suspiro antes de girarse hacia Mahado - quedate aqui, hablare con el

P-pero mi...! - Atem le miro con firmeza y este bajo la mirada accediendo, Mahado no estaba realmente seguro de esto pero no tenia mas opcion que obedecer.

Akefia! Podemos hablar? - pregunto saliendo de su escondite mirando con seriedad al peliblanco.

Que mierda quieres!? - gruño Akefia mirando enojado al faraon, ya odiaba al tipo como para que este viniera a joderle cuando menos queria.

Tu doncel esta seguro no te preocupes, lo encontre herido y lo lleve a las camaras de curacion - informo Atem sabiendo que mientras el moreno se encontrara preocupado no podria hablar con el.

Akefia abrio muchos los ojos preocupado cuando escucho que su pequeño tesoro estaba herido, pero luego fruncio el ceño cuando recordo con quien estaba hablando - muestrame a Ryou! No confio en tu palabra, quiero verlo para saber que esta realmente seguro!

Te llevare con el si prometes detener el destrozo de tus Ladrones y no lastimar a nadie en el palacio, luego de eso desidiremos que hacer - dijo Atem firme

Akefia se mordio el labio pensativo, si no accedia conseguir a su doncel seria realmente problematico y aun mas sacarlo de donde sea que le tuviera, por eso acepto soltando un suspiro - tu ganas faraoncete, pero intenta jugarme sucio y podras despedirte de todo lo que aprecias

No te preocupes, no traicionare tu confianza - Atem asintio haciendo una pequeña seña para que el ladron le siguiera

Mahado al ver que ambos salian juntos tambien se apresuro a seguirles estando siempre un paso detras... Y estuvo realmente confundido todo el camino, ninguno de los dos se hablo cierto... Pero parecia que querian hacerlo, al igual que desgrarse las gargantas y gritarse. Parecian dos niños que se caian mal mutuamente pero eran obligados a convivir por sus mamas, de vez en cuando noto como se miraban feo y luego desviaban la mirada como si nada pasara.

_Esto sera todo un reto _\- penso el hombre en cuanto cruzaron el pasillo para entrar al ala de curacion.

Isis como esta el doncel que te traje? - pregunto Atem esperando que la respuesta fuera buena... No queria ver la reaccion de Akefia de ser negativa.

Ya cure sus heridas y se recuperara pero.. - murmuro Isis mirando con tristeza al doncel inconciente sobre la cama - Atem me da mucho dolor abmitir que esto podria haber pasado en el palacio pero... Este doncel fue violado y seguro esta traumatizado

Que mi Ryou fue que!? - rugio Akefia enojado - quien demonios fue!?

No se Akefia, lo encontre asi esta mañana - informo Atem, despues le diria toda la verdad pero cuando se calmara y pensara con claridad, sabia que si le decia ahora iba a correr sangre.

El peliblanco gruño furioso para sentarse junto a su pequeño tesoro inconciente y revisarle el mismo, con tristeza e ira noto los rasguños y moretones que adornaban toda su piel... Su pobre Ryou debio haber sufrido bastante y el no le salvo - voy a destruir a quien te hizo esto mi Ry...

Akefia necesito hablar contigo de algo mas - interrupio Atem sus pensamientos.

Que coño quieres ahora? - gimio el peliblanco sin moverse de su lugar junto al doncel.

Tengo una propuesta que hacerte - explico Atem de brazos cruzados - quiero que trabajes para ayudar a Egipto, te propogon que tu y los tuyos dejen de robar para ayudar a proteger estas tierras

Y que gano yo y los mios de aceptar eso? - pregunto Akefia con una ceja arqueada.

Respeto por parte del pueblo de Egipto, tierras y manutencion para tu gente que de verdad seran suyas, el que los absuelva a todos de todos sus crimenes dependiendo de lo que hayan hecho claro... Si fue muy grave el delito ni modo, tendrab que ser al menos penalizados - enumero tranquilamente - estoy sujeto a negociacion que sea accesible por supuesto

No voy a chuparte las medias y muhisimo menos mi gente lo hara - gruño el ladron mosqueado.

No lo necesitas, realmente me importa nuy poco si me veneras como el resto de Egipto o no, tu y los tuyos seguiran como siempre solo que si robar por que les ayudare a mantenerse - dijo Atem tambien fastidiado - solo quiero a cambio que tu y los tuyo me ayuden a cuidar de Egipto, siento que hay movimiento en las sombras para hacerle daño a mi pueblo y eso no lo permitire... No te rpeocupes que seguiras siendo el lider de tu gente, seguiras siendo el Rey Ladron y no me metere en sus vidas mientras me informen y protejan a lis ciudadanos

... El Rey ladron que no roba en serio? - pregunto burlon el ladron - eso tiene algun sentido?

Atem rodo los ojos soltando un gruñido molesto - Podrias ser serio por una maldita vez en tu vida?

No - respondio absolutamente divertido por molestar a Atem - sabes que faraoncete!? Acepto solo con la condicion de que yo y Ryou podemos venir al palacio cuando se con tal de que yo te joda la paciencia a mi antojo, bueno y tambien que si encontramo a algun tonto asesino o maleante que se deba castigar sus posesiones son de mi gente

........ Isis puedo arrepentirme de esto? - pregunto Atem ya temiendo las visitas del peliblanco... Quizas esto seria una muy mala idea para su salud mental.

No mi Faraon, me temo que no - respondio divertida la mujer que habia visto toda la escena.

.... Voy a arrepentirme de esto, lo se - gruño Atem mas para si mismo soltando un suspiro doloroso - ... Acepto Akefia...

Es un placer hacer negocios con usted mi señor faraoncete - dijo Akefia todavia burlandose del tricolor, y es que si su Ryou no le dejaba asesinarlo entonces destruiria sus frustraciones jodiendolo.

Hizo amago de irse llevando en sus brazos a Ryou cuando Isis le detiene rapidamente - es mejor que le dejes a mi cuidado hasta que mejore, prometo cuidarlo muy bien

... Si le pasa algo mandare a la mierda el acuerdo de ahorita y me asegurare de matarlos a todos - gruño Akefia dejando con cariño a su tesoro sobre la cama.

No te preocupes, todos mis protegidos son cuidados con cariño y mas si son donceles o mujeres como el - aseguro la mujer segura.

Voy a ir a comunicar esto a mi gente, en unas hora regreso para terminar de negociar contigo - dijo mirando directamente al tricolor que asintio dejando al otro irse.

Ahora si! Supongo que tendre un poco mas de paz - exclamo Atem suspirando - podria ahora si ver a mi Yugi?

Claro mi Faraon, el sigue alli recostado - respondio señalando al menor acostado a un costado dulcemente - pero paso algo muy curioso que entre tantas cosas que sucedieron hoy no pude comunicarle

Yugi tiene algo malo? - pregunto rapidamente preocupado.

No diria malo, solo extraño - comento destapando la sabana que cubria al menor y mostrando los circulos y lineas rojas diseminadas por su cuerpo.

Por que reaparecieron de esa forma? - pregunto Atem confundido - no lo entiendo... Esa fue la razon por la que se desmayo?

No se de verdad, aunque podria ser... Yugi esta perfectamente sano y no fue normal el dolor y desmayo - dijo la mujer acariciando los mechones del doncel tricolor con cariño.

Sabes cuando despertara? - pregunto Atem

No estoy segura, aunque deberia ser pronto - contesto alejandose - los dejo solos para que compartas un poco con el

* * *

_Mas tarde..._

Atem se habia quedado con su Yugi toda la mañana y tambien habia aprovechado que estaba alli para vigilar del doncel del ladron, un poco aburrido claro ya que los dos menores estaban totalmente ido del mundo. Ya era un poco pasado el medio dia cuando vio a su amor abriendo los ojos poco a poco y de forma somnolienta, sonriendo se paro a su lado para estar listo y ayudarle si lo necesita - como te sientes amor?

... Raro, no se como explicarlo - murmuro Yugi somnoliento - que paso Atem? Por que estoy aqui?

Te empezo a doler el pecho y te desmayaste de pronto - respodio ayudandole a sentarse con cariño - si te sientes mal puedes seguir recostado mi vida

No es que me siento mal Atem, solo que me siento extraño - explico buscando salir de la cama - podrias ayudarme a levantarme? Siento que tengo entumido el cuerpo y quiero caminar un poco

El Faraon asintio para ayudarle a parase sobre sus propios pies con suavidad y no le solto hasta que estuvo seguro de que podria caminar por si mismo sin caer - a donde quieres ir amor?

Podemos ir al jardin? - pregunto suavemente.

Claro! - exclamo Atem sonriendo y tomandole de la mano para guiarlo hasta la salida, pero a medio camino el doncel se detuvo y miro hacia la cama donde estaba el doncel peliblanco aun inconciente.

Quien es el Atem? - pregunto acercandose hacia el otro - siento como si lo conociera...

De verdad? - se pregunto confundido - el es la pareja del Rey Ladron

Yugi no hablo mas, simplemene siguio caminando hasta el otro doncel como en trance. Atem confundido miro sus acciones pero quedo mudo en cuanto vio a su Yugi colocar la mano en la frente del doncel e iluminarse con un poder suave pero increiblemente fuerte, atonito ibservo como en el cuerpo del peliblanco comenzaron a aparecer lineas y circulos iguales a las de Yugi solo que de color azul profundo.... Definitivamente tenia mucho que hablar con el ladron cuando regresara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui traje un nuevo capitulo...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Atem... Obelisco esta herido y no me quiere responder - murmuro Yugi - donde esta Ra? Por que no me responde tampoco...

.... A que te refieres amor? - pregunto el faraon confundido.

Obelisco esta herido y no quiere salir, algo golpeo su nucleo - murmuro el doncel tricolor subiendose a la cama junto a otro - Slifer quiere curarlo Atem, pero tienes que buscar a Ra para ayudarme a curarlo

No estoy entendiendo nada - gruño Atem mientras miraba como Yugi se acurrucaba junto al otro doncel, de pronto una poderosa energia comenzo a rodearlos dejando sin aliento al gobernante

Yo mejor voy por el ladron de quinta, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle - murmuro Atem mas para si mismo que para su doncel que aun seguia como en transe con una poderosa energia rodeandoles.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Oye ladron! - grito Atem despues de un largo rato buscandole por fin le habia visto en medio de alguno de sus hombres.

Akefia que habia estado contandoles a todos lo que habia hablado con el faraon y mas importante aun lo que le habia sucedido a su pobre doncel se giro hacia el tricolor mirandole con fastidio - ahora que quieres? No quiero joderte aun...

No seas pendejo! - gruño Atem preguntandose por enesima vez si esta era una buena idea... Para el pueblo quiza si, pero para su salud mental era un rotundo NO! - vine para preguntarte unas cosas, veras paso una cosa muy curiosa hace rato...

Termina idiota, aun tengo que organizar muchas cosas para mudar a mi pueblo a una zona mas central, desde el culo del mundo donde vivimos no cuidaremos a nadie - gruño el peliblanco cruzando sus brazos.

Como conociste a tu doncel? - pregunto Atem serio.

Aunque Akefia solo chasqueo los dientes para ver mosqueado al tricolor - cuentame que mierda paso para que me buscaras, dudo mucho que sintieras curiosidad por mi vida personal derrepente

De casualidad tu doncel no salio o tiene una especie de gema extraña asi como esta? - pregunto Atem soltando un suspiro sufrido y mostrando el collar con la gema amatista que brillaba con suavidad, al parecer con este tipo no podia llevar una conversacion descente ni aunque lo intentara.

.... De hecho... Si - respondio Akefia sumamente curioso de ver una gema demasiado parecida a la que el tenia, de no ser por que era amatista pensaria que era su tesoro.... Eso tambien le hizo recordar como su gema se estaba haciendo añicos la ultima vez que la vio y rapidamente la busco para ver su estado.

De su bolsillo saco el bonito brazalete donde tenia insertada la joya y le miro con cuidado, esta aun se veia rota y resquebrajada desde adentro... Pero parecia estarse reparando poco a poco y volvia a tener un poco de brillo, Atem desde su lugar miro la joya y la comparo con la suya. Lo unico que tenian de diferencia era el color - esa es la gema del doncel?

Si, me preocupes mucho cuando comenzo a deteriorarse, supe que algo le tenia que estar sucediendo a Ryou para que eso pasar - comento sin quitar su mirada de encima de las dos joyas - y no me equivoque... Ryou estaba siendo lastimado de forma cruel, pero ahora parece estar curando

Yugi, mi doncel dijo algo como "Slifer quiere curar a Obelisco", sabes que se podria referir? - pregunto Atem.

No entiendo por que se llamarian asi, pero a juzgar por lo que paso es que el queria curarle y lo esta haciendo... La gema se esta reparando y supongo que eso significa que Ryou esta siendo ayudado - respondio encongiendose de hombros - pero ahora por que el mismo se llamo "Slifer" o llamo a Ryou "Obelisco" no entiendo...

Tambien nombro a Ra, pero supongo que alli se referia al dios... O eso creo... - dijo como algo tardio el tricolor - Isis es muy culta y siempre me ha dicho que Yugi es un regalo de los dioses, asi que supongo que les preguntare que sucede a ellos... Alguno de ellos deberia tener una respuesta que darnos

Bueno tu ve a hacer eso faraoncete y yo me encargare de mudar a mi gente - grito Akefia feliz de dejar de hablar con el tricolor de forma tan amena... Casi sentia escalofrios por eso - aunque esto seria mas facil con Ryou, yo no se ni como comenzar

Supongo que hablare con los dioses y vere que hacen los donceles ahora - murmuro Atem y asi mismo regreso por donde vino.

* * *

_En el palacio..._

Aknadin estaba sumamente preocupado, si bien habia dañado al mocoso no habia acabado con el que era lo mas importante, su Maestro Zork iba a estar sumamente enojado con el. Y mas cuando sepa que el faraon y el ladron estaban aliados... Esto definitivamente no era bueno para sus planes y eso que todavia no sabia las repercuciones que tendria el que Atem lo descubriera en el acto sobre su estatus dentro del palacio.

Aunque no todo estaba perdido, ahora mismo el ala de curacion estaba solo ya que Isis esta ayudando a Mahado y Mana con sus lecciones, asi que el podria matar a ese doncel de una vez por todas y nadie sabria nunca quien fue. Llego al lugar y vio dormir sobre una cama tanto al doncel del faraon como a la puta del ladron... Sonriendo se acerco con malas intenciones, era su oportunidad de matar a dos pajaros de un tiro.

Aunque sorprendido vio las lineas y alas de los donceles gruñendo para si mismo _\- sabia que no eran normales, deben tener hechizado ya a todo el palacio... Pero yo les hare el favor de acabar con este par de pestes _\- penso malicioso.

Pero Yugi abrio los ojos sentadose antes de que se acercara completamente y le miro con el ceño fruncido - estas contaminado por la oscuridad, vete antes de que me obligues a hacerte daño... Ya lastimaste una vez a Obelis, no dejare que vuelvas a hacerlo

Y que haras tu para detenerme? - se burlo el anciano

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Yugi comenzo a liberar una poderosa energia, Aknadin impactado pudo ver formarse algo parecido a una serpiente espectral detras de el... Roja y con armadura, esta comenzo a crecer a gran velocida formando un gigantesco Dragon que de no ser por que era translucido e intangible abria destruido el palacio completo. Su cabeza solamente era del tamaño de toda la habitacion y su cuerpo se enrroscaba alrededor del palacio haciendo que todo los ciudadanos se congelaran preguntandose que sucedia en el palacio.

Yugi hizo una seña desde su lugar arrodillado protectoramente sobre el otro doncel inconciente y el dragon se fijo en el anciano aterrorizado, fuego comenzo a formarse una de las bocas de la criatura y antes de que Aknadin pudiera decir algo el fuego fue arrojado contra el. Si bien no le hizo daño a su cuerpo, su alma si habia sido totalmente destruida y cuando su cuerpo callo al suelo muerto, Yugi pudo volver a su lugar junto al otro doncel para seguir curandolo.

* * *

_Con Atem..._

El faraon habia regresado de su conversa con el para encontrar su palacio hecho un caos... De nuevo, a punto de gruñir por pura frustracion se acerco hasta Mahado que curiosamente tambien caminaba hasta el - ahora que demonios sucede!?

Sucede que Aknadin intento molestar a los dos donceles bajo tu proteccion cuando vio que te fuiste y ahora esta muerto mi Señor - respondio con voz cansada - Yugi libero su Ka... Y al parecer es un Ka divino

Porque estas cosas suceden justo cuando no estoy? - murmuro Atem mas para si mismo que para el otro con hastio - llevame con mi doncel, vere que sucedio yo mismo

El sacerdote asintio y juntos caminaron hasta el ala de Curacion donde estaban ambos donceles, Atem a pesar de la situacion sonrio un poco cuando vio las sonrisas en ambos chiscos mientras conversaban de quien sabe que. El moreno noto al instante que tanto las alas como las marcas sobre la piel de ambos chicos habia desaparecido por completo, era una verdadera lastima que el faraon tuviera que contar esa amena conversa ya que parecian realmente felices - Hola Yugi, veo que ya se conocieron

Si! Ryou y yo comenzamos a hablar en cuanto nos despertamos, el es muy amable Atem - respondio Yugi sonriendo mientras su nuevo amigo se escondia medianamente detras de el con nerviosismo.

Ya veo - fue lo unico que salio de la boca de Atem que fruncio el ceño pensativo, por lo que habia escuchado podia intuir que ninguno de los dos habia estado conciente de lo que sucedio antes... Eso era un problema - Yugi, que paso con Aknadin y tu hace rato?

Aknadin? Yo no he visto a ese hombre hoy cariño - le contesto y su mirada era de total confusion por la pregunta - le paso algo?

Atem suspiro, Yugi no le estaba mintiendo... El nunca lo habia hecho y no creia que comenzaria ahora - Le iba a pasar, pero al parecer la justicia le llego por otro lado

Atem tienes cara de que algo sucedio, cuentame amor - murmuro el donel tricolor levantandose y yendo hasta donde estaba el faraon - recuerda que puedes contar conmigo

Lo se, pero lo que pasa te incluye y no te quiero metido en problemas - Atem gimio con fastidio sabiendo que lo que venia tenia que hacerse, se dirigio al otro hombre que no habia dicho nada desde que llegaron - Mahado, podrias buscar a Karim y que traiga la balanza? Necesitamos revisar las almas de estos dos y ver si sus Ka's son un peligro para los demas...

El de ambos? - pregunto confundido el hombre.

Si, estoy seguro de que si Yugi tiene un Ka divino el otro tambien, el poder del Ka de ambos no lo pongo en duda pero quiero sabes si hay maldad en ellos... Cosa que dudo realmente, pero es mejor asegurarnos - explico Atem a lo que el otro asintio y se fue para hacer lo dicho.

A que te refieres con Ka amor? - pregunto Yugi mirandole confundido.

Yugi, al parecer posees un Ka divino, cuando no estaba Aknadin entro aqui con malas intenciones me supongo por las consecuencias y de alguna forma tu liberaste tu Ka para defenderte - explico el Faraon mirando al doncel serio - el Ka destruyo el alma del Hombre, asi que ahora esta muerto Yugi

Q-Que yo hice q-que!? - grito el menor alterado - y-yo no pude haber m-matado a n-nadie!

Yo no te esto condenando o culpando, el no debia estar fuera de su habitacion en primer lugar y se que no vino aqui por algo bueno, asi que no estas en problemas mi amor - aclaro Atem con cariño - pero debo hacer que Karim revise sus almas con la balanza para asegurarnos de que los Ka's en tu alma y la del otro chico no sean un peligro, hay Ka's que son malignos Yugi y no quiero que salgas herido, aunque estoy seguro de que no hay maldad en sus almas y solo lo hago para que no haya ningun tipo de duda...

Ohh... Me dolera? - pregunto el pequeño mirando a su nuevo amigo con nerviosismo.

No, para nada - aseguro - no sentiran nada ninguno de los dos, solo sera un momento nada mas

Ambos donceles esperaron algo nerviosos a que el hombre llegara y cuando lo hizo los menores se agitaron aun mas, no sabia que les pasaria y se sentian sumamente ancioso por eso. Yugi confiaba en Atem y se consolaba con eso, pero el peliblanco se sentia solo... El queria ver a su pareja y recibir un abrazo suyo despues de la atrocidad que le habian hecho, pero no habia dicho nada dado que el entorno en el que estaba - bien niños, esto tomara solo un monento, no sera nada traumatico y espero que cooperen conmigo

Vale - Yugi asintio por ambos en cuanto el hombre habia terminado de hablar.

El hombre con una sonrisa se acerco colocando la balanza frente a ellos - Quien de ustedes quiere pasar primero?

Supongo que deberia ser yo - respondio el doncel tricolor adelantandose valientemente al peliblanco.

Karim sonrio y puso su mano sobre la balanza, esta brillo y una pluma aparecio en uno de los lados de la balanza. Yugi sentia un pequeño cosquilleo en su pecho y vio de pronto como de su pecho salio una pequeña esfera que brillaba suavemente de rojo y morado. La esferita floto lentamente hasta posarse sobre el otro lado de la balanza e hizo caer con su peso a la plataforma de su lado, pero rapidamente el otro lado busco nivelarse, ambas subieron y bajaron indecisas por unos segundos hasta que se estabilizaron en igualdad de posiciones.

Tu alma pesa lo mismo qque una pluma de Ma'at, lo que significa que tu alma esta en un equilibrio perfecto felicitaciones muchachos - informo el hombre sonriente al faraon que siempre estuvo seguro del resultado - ven pequeño, como viste esto no te afecta en nada

El peliblanco aun cohibido se coloco en el lugar donde anteriormente estuvo el tricolor, vio la balanza brillar y de su pecho salio una esferita, mas pequeña que la de Yugi y de color azul claro con blanco. La esferita floto hasta el otro lado de la balanza y no hizo mayor cambio en un principio, de pronto poco a poco comenzo a bajar hasta que se quedo estatica un poco mas arriba que la pluma - uhh... Posees bastante inocencia y pureza al parecer, incluso algo me dice que los eventos anteriores hacen tu alma un poco mas pesada de lo que deberia... Mi faraon sugeriria releer su alma en lo que supere lo que le sucedio, ahora mismo no es un buen momento para leer su corazon con tanto dolor dentro de el

Bien Karim, muchas gracias - dijo Atem para despedir al hombre que reverencio antes de retirarse - bien por ahora creo que deberia llevarlos a comer algo a ambos y.... - miro por un segundo que el peliblanco se cubria con las sabanas la escusa de ropa... Totalmente rasgada y rota, que usaba actualmente - conseguir una ropa descente para ti... Como te llamas?

Soy Ryou señor - respondio mirando las sabanas, no se sentia muy digno de estar mirando a los ojos de ese hombre que se notaba era de la realeza... Ahora mismo no se sentia digno siquiera de ver a su Kefi, se sentia sucio y desagradable - ..... Ehh... Yo quisiera

Akefia vendra por ti despues, ahora mismo esta resolviendo unos asuntos y me dejo tu cuidado - informo Atem ya intuyendo lo que queria el pequeño doncelito - ven, cubrete con esto - dijo pasandole su capa por los hombro y ayudandolo a levantarse - les dire a algunas exclavas que te vistan como se debe, eres el lider de tu pueblo junto con Akefia y no es digno la facha que cargas

Supongo que tienes razon - murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa, sabia que el moreno habia dicho aquello para distraerlo de sus problemas.

Yugi acompañalo a vestirse, hazlo que de vea bonito para cuando Akefia venga por el - El doncel tricolor asintio con una picara sonrisa y tomo del brazo a su nuevo amigo.

Ehh... Pedon señor, pero antes de irme quisiera saber... Porque parece que conociera a mi Kefi? No se supone que el deberia estar en problemas? - pregunto Ryou que se habia detenido al notar ese detalle.

Te sorprenderas cuando te enteres de lo que a sucedido en tu ausencia - con un guiño de ojo Atem se giro dejando a los dos donceles solos.

Ven conmigo Ryou! Mana seguro que se divertira maquillandote y poniendote muy bonito - dijo Yugi divertido jalando el brazo de su nuevo amigo.

M-Maquillaje..? P-Pero yo n-nunca...! - fue detenido por um segundo jalon a su brazo y arrastrado para su pesar a algun destino desconocido para el.

* * *

Rato_ despues..._

Atem seguro que les habia dado tiempo a Mana y Yugi para que tortura... Perdon "vistieran" a la pobre victima que habia caido en sus garras, divertido habia visto como la castaña corria por el castillo buscando quien sabe que cosas y murmurando algo de forma inentendible. Despues de esto seguro que el pobre peliblanco no volveria a ser el mismo, Mana tenia una habilidad casi inhumana para hacer amigos despues de traumarlos con sus travesuras.

Pasaron unas horas y Atem se apiado del pobre Ryou, y fue hasta donde sabia que estaban los donceles y la chica. Entro como el faraon que era y no supo si reir o quedar embelezado por la belleza que el par crearon, claro no tanto como su Yugi pero ese niño estaba bastante cerca.

La habitacion estaba en total desorden, ropa y joyas tiradas de un lado a otro. Incluso Mana y Yugi tenian algunas telas colgando de sus cuerpos graciosamente, ademas claro de los toques de brillantes que seguro habian volado a sus cuerpos, polvos y maquillajes que adornaban sus pieles le habia dado a entender que eesta habitacion habia sido una especie de guerra la que sucedio aqui.

Por su parte Ryou estaba inmaculado, sus ropas eran blancas y lisas, de lino fino y con unos pocos detalles en azul. Se habian encargado se colocarle una pocas joyas que realtaban su belleza y como guinda del pastel tenia una cara de "Violame" que honestamente era adorable, increiblemente sonrojado y con delineador Kold en sus ojos que realtaban su mirada.... Si Akefia iba a saltarle encima en cuanto lo viera, algo perfecto para los planes chantajistas del faraon.

Como se ve Atem? - pregunto Mana de pronto.

Perfecto, no puedo esperar para que Akefia lo vea - respondio sonriendo mientras en su cabeza pasaban millones de ideas para joder al pobre de Akefia - vamos a comer, estoy seguro de que todos ustedes tienen hambre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui llegue por hoy y me perdonan lo abandonado que tuve el fic!
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y sus comentarios!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwa! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que a leer!

Ryou siguio al grupo algo confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando, no entendia porque ahora el Faraon parecia conocer a su pareja o porque Akefia aun no habia intentado destruir todo Egipto para buscarlo. El conocia bien al idiota impulsivo que amaba y sabia que ese no se paraba por nada cuando queria algo... El tenia que haber hecho algo para buscarlo, si no Ryou no significaba nada para el en realidad.

El mero pensamiento le entristecio, aquellos hombres quiza tenian razon y el no significaba nada para nadie - Yugi... Derrepente no tengo mucha hambre, puedo irme a acostar porfavor? - murmuro en voz baja haciendo girar al otro para verlo confundido.

Pero Ryou, estoy seguro de que ayer no comiste casi nada en todo el dia y ya es pasado el medio dia, necesitas comer algo para recuperarte completamente - dijo el tricolor mirandole preocupado, Atem tambien se habia girado, pero no hablo.

Por que no quieres comer? Te hicieron algo estos idiotas? - pregunto una voz gruñona llegando de pronto y Ryou giro mirando con extrema alegria a su Kefi llegar con apariencia extresada - porque si te hicieron algo dime y yo mismo me encargo de patear el real culo de Atem de aqui al final de sus tierras, creeme durara un largo rato en llegar Egipto es grande

Muy gracioso Ladron de Quinta - Atem parecia que habia comido un limon con la cara agria que habia puesto - no tenias trabajo que hacer?

Tenia un pendiente mas importante esperandome aqui Faraoncete - resoplo y miro a su Ryou atentamente, parecia mas sano que cuando lo habia visto sobre esa cama todo herido - vamos a ir a comer Ry y es mi ultima palabra!

Pero...! - Ryou de pronto se encontro siendo jalado por Akefia, al final solo pudo negar con la cabeza y dejarse guiar.

Oye Faraoncete! Mueve el culo de una vez y muestranos donde esta el comedor en este palacio, tengo hambre y Ryou tiene que comer! - gruño Akefia deteniendose algo a delantado a todos con su doncel muy pegado a un lado suyo.

Atem simplemente parpadeo estupidamente - ..... Le dije a los donceles que vinieran a comer conmigo, pero no te dije a ti que vinieras! Quien demonios te dijo que voy a alimentarte!?

Yo mismo me autoinvite Faraoncete - respondio con todo el descaro del mundo - y espero que la comida sea buena aqui, eres el puto faraon y debes comer cosas raras y caras que probare ahora, seria muy desepcionante si descubro que mi Ryou cocina mejor que cualquiera aqui

Eso dio pie a que el par discutiera estupidamente mientras los donceles les miraban con gotitas detras de la cabeza - cuanto crees que duren asi Ryou?

Un rato, Akefia no parece tener ganas de dejar de amargarle al vida al pobre faraon por ahora - respondio soltando un suspiro sufrido.

Vamos a comer, vendremos si hay sangre, si no la hay los dejamos jugar por un rato - ambos se rieron y se fueron caminando, dejando detras al par de pendejos que ahora discutian sobre cual de los dos donceles era el mejor.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Malik-bonito, estas mejor? - pregunto Marik preocupado, su rubio precioso habia pasado todo el dia anterior durmiendo por alguna razon desconocida luego de un dolor extraño, habia querido llamar a Odion pero el doncel se habia negado - deberiamos llamar a Odion, no quiero que te enfermes Bonito

No te preocupes, estoy mejor de hecho - dijo el chico levantandose con pereza, fruncio el ceño al recordar que sintio como si algo le llamara y algo en su interior queria salir para responder, pero lo suprimio lo mejor que pudo y siguio durmiendo - ya sabes lo que dice Marik, hierba mala nunca muere, por eso estoy tan seguro de que tu y yo seremos eternos

Tu no eres tan malo Malik, eres mi angelito! - bien... En estos momentos es que Malik se daba realmente de cuan tocado de la cabeza estaba Marik, como no hacerlo depues de que este le tomo en sus brazos y le lanzaba casi al techo una y otra vez.

Marik!! Deja de lanzarme joder!! - chillo intentando agarrarse de algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el idiota lo volvia a lanzar y atrapar - Mariiikkkk!!

Jejeje pero es divertido! Los angelitos vuelan Malik-bonito - comento divertido y de pronto de detuvo con una gran sonrisa, en sus brazos el pobre doncel parecia un gato espantado. Los cabellos casi tan alborotados como los del mayor, sus ojos abiertos ampliamente y respiraba agitadamente mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo con todo lo que tenia - jejeje Malik! Te gusto volar!?

Voy a matarte cuando me calme!!! - gruño mirandole alterado.

Pero si fue... - un golpe en su cabeza con una cuchara grande que Malik alcanzo detuvo sus palabras, miro al doncel con un puchero que le hacia verse aun mas raro aun - eso dolio!

Malik solo lo miro con fastidio habiendose estabilizado en el suelo - Pues que bueno! - grito y se fue dejando al mayor haciendo pucheros, pero rapidamente se le paso y busco otra cosa que hacer.

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Zork estaba enojado, habia perdido al unico que hacia su voluntad fuera del reino de la sombras. No le habria importado de haberse hecho con el ladron o el asesino pero ellos dos estaban muy lejos de su control, Marik era inalcanzable porque tenia una luz muy brillante de su lado que no dejaba su influencia oscura pasar. Akefia ya habia perdido aquella cosa con la que era facilmente manipulable, ya no parecia querer vengarse de nada joder!

Incluso parecia ser una especie de amigo con el estupido Faraon, claro peleaban mas de lo que hablaban pero parecia ser su manera normal de tratarse mutuamente. Ahora ni siquiera podia hacer que todo en Kemet muriera, si antes habia una energia rodeando pura rodeando el pueblo que le hacia dificil trabajar, ahora era casi imposible desde que los ladrones vivian junto a Kemet. 

La fuerza en lo que sea que protegiera Kemet se duplico y sabia que era porque los dos donceles esos se habian hecho amigos, paseaban por toda Kemet destilando bondad y ayudando a todo aquel que pudiera verse afectado por su influencia. Lo habia notado, el par de mocosos parecian tener un iman para encontrar por donde su energia habia entrado y con solo su presencia limpiaban toda negatividad que encontraran.

Y sin tener un avatar que le ayudara con sus planes estaba realmente jodido, necesitaba encontrar un avatar y pronto. Tenia al primo del faraon en la mira, seria dificil manipularlo pero si jugaba bien sus cartas podria usarlo por un rato y se desaria del doncel peliblanco... Asi lograria que Akefia volviera a enojarse con el mundo y tendria un avatar seguro, el era fuerte y podria liberarlo sin problemas.

Solo necesitaba esperar algun momento en que Seth saliera de la proteccion puesta sobre Kemet y podria intentar manipularle, esperaba realmente que el mocoso peleara contra su influencia o si no iba a estar en grandes problemas...

* * *

_Con Atem..._

Actualmente se encontraba en una reunion con sus visires para conversar asuntos del reino, afortunadamente esta reunion era mas amena que las anteriores ya que Kemet estaba mas pacifico. Los problemas con los cultivos y todo lo que estaba molestando a su pueblo se resolvio milagrosamente, bueno Atem y Akefia tenian la sospecha de que no era tan milagrosa la recuperacion del pueblo, despues de todo lo que habia pasado con sus donceles tenian una firme creencia en que ellos tenian un poder oculto que era el que estaba ayudando al puebloa florecer.

A escondidas Atem habia enviado a Ishizu y Mahado a ver si encontraban alguna informacion sobre sus amores, debian buscar algo en referencia a las gemas que estaban ligadas a ellos o algo mas que pudieran encontrar. Lo ultimo que Atem haria si nadie lograba encontrar nada era preguntarle aa los dioses por que razon los niños habian sido enviados a ellos, debia haber una razon de peso para crear a seres tan puros como ellos.

Mi señor, esta escuchandome? - pregunto Karim mirandole con atencion.

Atem fue sacado de sus pensamientos y miro al hombre con algo de verguenza - si, te escucho, perdoname que me perdi wn mis pensamientos por unos instantes

No se preocupe mi Faraon, pero como iba diciendo, uno de nosotros necesita ir a formar esa alianza con el reino vecino - repitio nada mas para el tricolor - serian unos aliados poderosos y es mejor mantener siempre la paz, un conflicto entre ellos y nosotros seria muy dañino ahora mismo, mas aun cuando a penas nos estamos recuperando se la sequia y hambruna

Tienes razon, pero quien podria ser el que vaya? - pregunto Shada serio.

Sere yo, soy el mas diplomatico entre nosotros, seguro lograre conseguir al alianza que necesitamos - aseguro Seth

Oh, no dudo de tus capacidades Seth, que necesitarias para el viaje? - pregunto Atem.

Seth se encogio de hombros - una comitiva normal, tampoco es tan duro el viaje teniendo la compañia correcta

Estas seguro? - pregunto serio el tricolor a lo que el otro asinto - bien, mandare a prepararte la comitiva para ti en lo que terminemos la reunion

Algo mas de lo que hablar? - pregunto Atem queriendo terminar con la reunion.

No mi faraon, hemos concluido con todo - respondio Mahado.

Atem asintio y los despidio a todos, aunque Isis y Mahado se quedaron seguro para informale algo que descubrieron sobre los donceles - bien, que han encontrado?

Akefia fue quien dio la idea, el habia encontrado un templo abandonado hace un tiempo y lo recordo hace poco - comenzo Isis - dijo que no parecia ser de ningun dios, mas bien parecia un templo donde ser guardaba algo, algo importante

Nosotros al no saber siquiera por donde comezar viajamos junto con el hacia ese templo - continuo Mahado - alli encontramos unos altares, tres altares para ser especificos y un pedestal donde seguramente estaba un libro

Tambien habia detras una especie de leyenda, pero al parecer fue bandalizada y no se puede leer bien lo que dice - termino Isis soltando un suspiro - algunas palabras nada mas son legibles, pero parecian una abvertencia sobre la luz y oscuridad...

Bien podriamos suponer que la luz son los chicos y la oscuridad un mal que se acerca y ellos ayudaran a detener - murmuro Atem pensativo - quiero ver ese templo por mi mismo, necesito asegurarme de que esa leyenda trata de verdad sobre los chicos

No se preocupe, nosotros lo guiaremos - dijo Mahado sonriendo - quiere que Akefia venga con nosotros?

Atem la instante parecio comer un limon por lo arrugado que se puso su rostro - supongo que deberia venir, su doncel tambien esta implicado en esto

Los dos mayores sonrieron negando con la cabeza, esos dos nunca cambiarian. Se llevaban como perros y gatos pero en los meses de convivencia que pasaron siempre se las veia juntos... Peleando, pero juntos. No se sabia si eran masoquistas o les gustaba el conclicto que siempre tenian, incluso los que conocian a Akefia podian decie que estaba mas alegre y Atem maa relajado despues de que ambos se gritaran mutuamente por estupideces la mayoria de las veces.

Voy a ir a buscar al Ladron de Quinta - gruño el faraon y los demas rieron divertidos por el asunto, si lo odiaba tanto porque iba el mismo por el peliblanco en vez de mandar a alguien por el? Esas eran las incongruencias del "odio" de ese par.

* * *

_Unos dias despues..._

Seth ya llevaba un tiempo de viaje y todo habia salido bien, ya faltaban solo unas horas y estaria fuera de las tierras de Atem. Sabia que debia tener extremo cuidado con lo que decia y hacia dado que aun no habia alianza entre ellos, cualquier movimiento en falso podria ser malinterpretado como hostil y su vida peligraria.

Pero como era un profesional todo salio bien, consiguio la alianza y abtes de que cualquiera de las tipas o donceles arrastrados que habia en el lugar propusiera un matrimonio estupido se largo por donde vino. Pero antes de que pudiera huir uno de los nobles le detuvo - señor... Creo que seria prudente que se lleve uno de nuestros hombres como proteccion y buena fe

No sera necesario, yo tengo mis propios guardias asi que no se preocupe - dijo Seth ya quieriendo irse.

O bueno... Supongo que esta bien - con eso el hombre se alejo y la comitiva se fue sin mas.

Seth ya estaba relajado, habia terminado su trabajo y solo eestaba regresando a su hogar. No esperaba que en el camino los hombres con los que iba de pronto se volvieran locos y se mataran unos a otros, Seth gruño cuando sintio la energia maligna que comenzo a rodear donde estaba. Intuyo que esto debia ser una especie de maleficio que les lanzaron, pero en medio del desierto no podia averiguar quien era el idiota que lo habia hecho solo podia huir antes de que el maleficio le afectara a el.

Salio corriendo mientras colocaba un escudo sobre el para que la energia oscura no le afectara, estaba un poco preocupado de correr a ciegas y solo por el desierto. El era inteligente cierto, pero las arenas eran engañosas y encontrar su camino de regreso luego podria ser complicado. Gruño frustrado cuando sintio una presencia ominiosa seguirle de cerca y algo le decia que la proteccion que tenia no serviria de nada, necesitaba hacer algo o si no esa maldicion haria quien sabe que con su mente.

De pronto encontro una casita en medio de su carrera y no parecia sola, brevemente se pregunto quien viviria en medio de la nada, pero ese pensamiento fue desplazado como poco importante en vista de la situacion. No le quedo de otra mas que tocar esperando algo de refugio o ayuda dentro - quien demonios eres!?

No vengo a dañarte! Solo necesito alojo por unos momentos - grito Seth con apuro.   
Por un segundo no paso nada hasta que la puerta se abrio y un rubio con cara de pocos amigos le miro - entra!

Por Ra, gracias por abrir la puerta - murmuro agitado - soy Seth un gusto

Soy Malik, supongo que puedes quedarte por ahora - le dijo gruñon moviendo unas cosas, parecia no saber que hacer ahora - porque estas tan dentro en el desierto?

Un maleficio me esta... - Seth se detuvi frunciendo el ceño un poco... Estar dentro de una casa no necesariamente detenia un maleficio como ese, una energia como esa penetraba en una simple casa sin problemas... Ademas, que hacia un doncel tan lejos de cualquier civilizacion? - porque estas aqui? Esta demasiado lejos de cualquier cosa

Porque es un lugar seguro lejos de cualquier idiota que pueda hacernos daño - gruño frunciendo el ceño - no me respondistes, de que huias?

Un hechizo o energia maligba estaba detras de mi, no lo sentiste? - pregunto Seth serio

Claro que lo senti, por eso que es que no queria abrirte pendejo - respondio y por un segundo al castaño le parecio como si este se burlara - con quien te metiste que te lanzo una maldicion tan fuerte?

No tengo idea, pero creeme lo voy a averiguar - gruño Seth pensativo, aun estaba la pregunta en su cabeza... Porque el hechizo no estaba afectando esta casa? No tenia sentido, aqui no parecia haber ningun tipo de runa magica o escudo protector, solo se sentia el ambiente limpio y puro.... Casi como cuando Yugi o Ryou estaban cerca.

El sabia que esos dos no eran normales, ningun humano era tan puro como ellos, ambos parecian irradiar luz a donde quiera que fueran. Y este doncel por alguna razon tenia esa misma vibra luminosa a pesar de su actitud odiosa, ahora sentia curiosidad por este doncel.

Viy a pretender que soy un doncel normal por unos momentos y te ofrecere algo de comer o de beber, aprovechalo que normalmente mando a la mierda incluso a mi pareja y le digo que vaya a servirse el mismo - si obviamente no era nada normal, en ningun sentido. Si no fuera porque Seth era un sacerdote consumado no habria podido darse cuenta del alma pura del chico, era obviamente lo unico que tenia puro y a duras penas.

No quiera ser una molestia, mas bien ya deberia irme - dijo Seth suspirando.

No seas pendejo, afuera todavia esta ese demonio queriendo no se que cosa contigo - comento Malik frunciendo el ceño

Demobio? Que demonio? - pregunto Seth preocupado.

O que te perseguia no era ningun hechizo, era la energia de un demonio que te queria para algo - respondio seguro el doncel.

Como sabes eso? - ni el mismo habia notado aquello, definitivamente este doncel no era normal.

No me preguntes ese tipo de cosas, solo lo se - contesto el rubip encogiendose de hombros - pero si quieres irte supongo que deberia ayudarte a sacar a esa cosa de tu camino

Seth iba a negarse, no queria que por su culpa el doncel saliera herido, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa el rubio comenzo a caminar hacia la salida. Bajo los atonitos ojos del sacerdote unas alas blancas con una especie de armadura dorada aparecieron a su espalda y su piel comenzo a marcarse de lineas doradas brillantes, el rubio salio de la casa y lo siguiente que escucho fue un estruendoso chillido seguido de un fuego abrazador que destruyo cualquier presencia maligna que habia fuera.

Bien ya puedes largarte si quieres, de todas maneras seguro que Marik no tarda en llegar y creeme, no quieres encontrate con el - le dijo el doncel volviendo a entrar ya sin alas o marcas.

Seth lo hizo, no porque temiera a cualquiera que pudiera llegar, si no porque queria contarle al faraon lo que habia visto aqui. Con algunas indicaciones y un caballo que le habia comprado al chico, partio en direccion a Kemet con el camino despejado y fresco como si nunca hubo una presencia demoniaca alli. Ahora podia estar seguro de que ese rubio no era normal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por ahora!
> 
> Espero sus comentarios y votos, que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos una proxima vez!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Atem, encontre a alguien que seguro te interezara conocer! - fue lo primero que dijo Seth a penas habia llegado al palacio y visto al faraon.

De hecho el ni siqueira habia ido a cambiarse o algo, el a penas puso un pie en el palacio fue a buscar a su señor para contarle lo sucedido con el doncel rubio - que sucedio Seth? Pareces alterado

Le contare desde el principio... - asi inicio la historia de como se habia encontrado con el doncel, resumio brevemente lo del tratado al carecer de importancia actual, y le hablo de los visto dentro de la casa. Al final Atem se encontraba con el ceño fruncido perdido en sus pemsamientos.

Asi que hay otro, no son solo Ryou y Yugi... Solo que este si parece controlar ese poder que tiene en su interior - murmuro Atem pensativo - tengo que conversar con Akefia y luego decidiremos si le hacemos una visita a ese doncel, si el sabe algo sobre los chicos necesitamos saberlo tambien

Y no solo investigar sobre los donceles, si no ese poderoso demonio que quizo atacarme - gruño Seth enojado por haber sido tomado por sorpresa - no podemos dejarlo andar por hay asi sin mas, es un peligro para Egipt

Tienes razon, pero si ese chico disipo su energia tan facilmente eso puede ser otra clave para llegar al fondo de este misterio - dijo Atem serio - todo esto puede estar conectado de alguna forma

Tienes razon mi faraon - asintio Seth.

* * *

_En otro lugar.._

Zork estaba furioso, su plan para tomar control sobre Seth habia fallado de forma espectacular. Aunque no todo era una perdida, habia logrado encontrar a uno de los donceles que necesitaba eliminar y ahora podia armar un plan para deshaserce de el. Ya estaba formando un plan y todo, solo faltaba que el mocoso saliera de la seguridad de su hogar para que pudiera llevarlo a cabo.

Y no duro mucho tiempo en que eso sucediera, aunque Marik y Malik vivian una vida alejados de toda sociedad aun asi necesitaban dinero. Y como Malik no era un doncel normal no iba a dejar que Marik le mantuviera, asi que cuando al asesino le tocaba hacer un "trabajo" el hacia otra cosa para no sentirse tan inutil, era un doncel no un inutil que habia que mantener.

Cuando Marik salio el doncel salio detras de el para comerciar un oro que su pareja habia logrado robar, a caballo y con dos camellos para cargar cosas mas facilmente. Egipto puede ser muy estricto con eso del robo, pero a los comerciantes no les importaba de donde venia con tal de que no les robaran a ellos y salieran beneficiados. Llego hasta el pueblo mas cercano y comenzo a hablar con aquellos comerciantes que conocia, niguno de ellos sabia quien era o de quien era pareja, simplemente sabian que el les traia oro a un modico precio y solo eso les importaba.

Al final consiguio una buena suma y con ella compro suficientes cosas para que Marik y el se mantuvieran una temporada completa, mas lo que le pagaria a su pareja y lo que este consiguiera por fuera podrian comprar incluso algun ganado para cuidarlo y tener carne debes en cuando. Llego a su casa y no noto a los dos hombre siguiendo sus pasos con intenciones maliciosas, el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos de lo en que se iba a entretener el resto del dia ahora que habia termiando todo lo de hoy.

Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de los hombres, estos ya le tenian contra el suelo de su casa - mira lo que nos encontramos!

Un doncel solito en su casa -murmuro el otro con malicia, Malik al instante sintio que estos hombres no estaban bien... Ningun humano, no importa lo malo que sea, podia expulsar tanta maldad de su ser.

Pero a el le valia verga si estaban poseidos o no, estos bastardoa vinieron a molestarle en su propia casa y eso no lo iba a tolerar! Gruño y sorprendido a los hombres cuando, en un movimiento rapido el doncel se libero del agarre y los golpeo a ambos con fuerza. Ya libre penso brevemente en llamar a su Ka, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una flecha entro por la ventana y casi no lo mata, afortunadamente se giro y evito por poco la flecha.

Habrio la puerta y se sorprendio cuando varios hombre estaban fuera, bien estaba bastante jodido. Libero sus alas y con ellas aparecio una especie de armadura dorada sobre cuerpo, si ese demonio estupido queria guerra, guerra tendria. Se adelanto y golpeo a uno mandandolo a volar, otro intento golpearlo pero lo evadio sin problemas. La cosa se complico cuando dos y tres se unieron a la pelea, la armadura de Ra le protegia cierto, pero no conpletamente y eso lo habian notado los hombres que apuntaban a sus costados desprotegidos.

Ademas de que se estaba canzando y para colmo de males la presencia ominiosa sobre todo se estaba fortaleciendo haciendo que se sintiera entumecido. Gruño alejandose decido a llamar a Ra para acabar con todos pero con horror noto que por alguna razon no podia llamarlo, no tenia tiempo para ver porque Ra no atendio a sus llamados, tenia que huir con urgencia.

Con un batido de alas se elevo un poco y comenzo a huir esquivando las flechas que le arrojaron los hombres, duro un rato andando a ciegas por el desierto pero el sol y cansancio ya le estaban afectando. Necesitaba ayuda y era ahora! El rubio gruño de pronto cuando sintio una de las flechas alojarse en su costado, sin mucho cuidado la arranco y siguio huyendo lo mas rapido que podia.... De verdad que necesitaba ayuda o estaria muy jodido!

* * *

_Cerca de alli..._

Dias como estos es que Ryou estaba aburrido, Yugi estaba paseando con Atem y el no iba a interrumpir uno de los momentos que el tricolor estaba desocupado para dedicarselos a Yugi, no señor. Y Akefia estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta luego de beber toda la noche con sus amigos, asi fue como el pobre.de Ryou quedo solito y aburrido. Aunque no importaba tanto, el siempre encontraba algo que hacer ya que siempre habia algo que hacer en Kemet o en su propio pueblo junto a Kemet.

De pronto sintio un pequeño tiron en su interior, casi como si le avisara que tenia que ir hacia un lugar. Era la primera vez que sentia algo asi y curioso por lo que causaba la sensacion siguio el camino que penso era el correcto - **Tenemos que ayudar al espiritud de Ra**

Are...? - el peliblanco se detuvo mirando hacia los lados, juraria haber escuchado una voz profunda hablarle.

**No tenemos tiempo, luego te explico lo que eres y lo que soy, pero por ahora tenemos que salvar al espiritu de Ra**

Bien... Ahora Ryou estaba confundido, quien era esa voz? Pero al hacerse mas profundo el tiron en su interior siguio su camino. Salio de Kemet y en un rincon apartado del desierto vio a unos hombres molestar a un doncel... Con alas? - _tengo que buscar a Akefia, el seguro ayudara a..._

**No hay tiempo, solo llamame y yo ayudare a nuestro hermano**

_Como que te llame? Ni siquiera se quien o que eres! _\- penso Ryou algo alterado.

**Tu si sabes quien soy, solo tienes tu mente un poco velada por lo que los dioces te hicieron hace tiempo, piensa un poco y recuerda mi nombre, pero rapido que Ra no tiene mucho tiempo**

Ryou fruncio el ceño perdido en sus pensamientos, no podia negar que esa voz tocaba un acorde en su cabeza que no podia explicar. Se destrozo los sesos intentando donde habia escuchado esa voz antes y de pronto una imagen de un lugar bonito aparecio en su cabeza, habia una persona delante de el hablandole pero no podia reconocerla o recordar lo que sea que le dijo... Pero lo que verdaderamente le impacto fue la criatura que habia rondando detras, de color azul y fornido, parecia un demonio aunque no emanaba esa maldad que esas criaturas tenian.

**Vas a ser mi amigo Obelisco? Voy a estar solito alla **\- se escucho decir de pronto en el recuerdo.

**No estaras solo, hay otros dos que iran contigo y encontraras a mas personas buenas que te haran compañia **\- escucho decir y supo al instante que esa criatura era la que le hablaba ahora, la voz era identica - **pero si, sere tu amigo y voy a protegerte hasta que cumplas con tu mision**

**A los otros dos no los conozco, padre no me deja salir mucho de casa** \- se escucho decir a si mismo y por como lo dijo casi podia verse arrugando la nariz con fastidio.

**Lo se, pero estoy seguro de que seran grandes amigos **\- dijo la criatura y todo se volvio blanco.

Ryou parpadeo cuando el recuerdo se acabo y sonrio, si!! El conocia a la criatura, le dijo que seria su amigo en... No sabia aun donde, pero lo importante era que ya recordo su nombre! - _tu te llamas Obelisco! Verdad que si?_

**Por supuesto pequeño, soy Obelisco el destructor... **   
**Ahora di mi nombre en voz alta, invocame y enviame a salvar a Ra**

Obelisco! Ve y ayuda! - de pronto un calorcito le lleno y luego un cosquilleo. Aombrado miro detras de el como se formaban de chispitas de luces blancas y azules una bonitas alas angelicales, su cuerpo tambien se estaba marcando con unas lineas azules y una armadura ligera del mismo color de la criatura se formaba sobre el.

Detras de el se materializaba aquel ser que habia visto en sus recuerdos, imponente y gigante se posiciono protectoramente sobre el. Un solo rugido basto para hacer que la tierra se sacudiera y los hombres que molestaban al doncel rubio se detuvieran en el acto. Obelisco avanzo y sin problemas acabo con los hombres que le hicieron daño al doncel, mientras este caia en la arena agotado.

Ryou rapidamente corrio a su lado para ver como estaba y noto con preocupacion que estaba sangrando se varios lugares - tranquilo, solo quiero ayudarte - murmuro al ver que el rubio le miraba prespicaz.

Quien eres tu? - pregunto mirandole curioso, principalmente porque era la primera vez conocia a alguien con los mismo atributos suyos.

Me llamo Ryou, pero en este momento prefiero ayudarte, estas sangrando mucho! - exclamo preocupado el peliblanco arrodillandose junto al rubio

Tsk! Ya vere yo como me curo, no te preocupes, ya hiciste suficiente por mi al quitarme a esas bestias de encima - gruño el chico intentando levantarse, pero con un pequeño gemido de dolor regreso a su posicion.

Ryou le miro con severidad - No seas tonto, puedo llevarte a donde vivo y curarte

**Tambien puede curarlo aqui mismo, usted y el Espiritud de Slifer son muy buenos sanadores**

Si, pero ahora no recuerdo asi que mejor llevanos a mi casa porfavor - y uma sonrisa tierna fue suficiente para que el Ka accediera y levantara a ambos donceles en sus manos para llevarselos del lugar.

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

El moreno se iba levantando con un dolor de cabeza asesino - _no vuelvo a tomar, lo juro! _\- gruño en su cabeza, aunque sabia que cuando sus amigos volviera a invitarle no se negaria.

Escucho un revuelo fuera de su casa y salio a ver que sucedida - .... Aun estoy borracho? - se pregunto al ver una gigante criatura azul flotar como si nada hacia su casa, parpadeo como un imbesil y considero bremente llamar llamar a su propio Ka... - que carajos...? - murmuro cuando vio a la criatura bajar sus manos y a su doncel bajar ayudando a otro doncel.

Y no solo eso si no que ambos tenian alas y armadura - Ryou! Que se supone que esta sucediendo? - pregunto siguiendo a su pareja dentro de la casa.

Despues te explico Kefi, ahora tengo que ayudar a Malik, esta sangrando mucho - dijo Ryou corriendo de un lado a otro buscando cosas - podrias ir por Isis? Podria necesitar su ayuda

Akefia gruño por no saber que estaba pasando, pero aun asi salio a cumplir lo que su doncel le ordeno... Aunque seguro que Atem y Yugi tambien venian con el para saber que habia pasado. Llego al palacio y encontro a la mujer, le conto lo poco que sabia y esta asintio para correr hacia la casa de los peliblancos, no sin antes claro pedirle que avisara a Atem de lo sucedido... Que fastidio.

Al final fue como dijo, Atem y Yugi se habia unido a el. Cuando llegaron a el hogar de Akefia, Malik ya estaba siendo vendado e Isis le daba indicaciones de como cuidarse de ahora en adelante hasta que sus heridas sanaran. Ryou estaba sentando a un lado del doncel que parecia mosqueado, seguro por lo mucho que Isis hablaba y hablaba, ambos aun tenian alas y demas fuera.

Bien chicos, ahora si quiero saber que fue lo que sucedio - intervino Atem y Akefia cruzo sus brazos mirando a Ryou con severidad, el tambien queria saber que esta sucediendo.

Estaba en mi casa y esos imbesiles vinieron a joder, estaba realmente jodido hasta que el blanquito aqui aparecio - gruño Malik con todo el mal humor que pudo.

Te dije que mi nombre es Ryou, no "blanquito" - reclamo el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido.

Tu ayudaste a Seth hace un tiempo verdad? Es un castaño y vestia ropas finas - pregunto Atem, aunque ya sabia la respuesta, este doncel encajaba con la descripcion que le dio su primo.

Se quien es y si, conoci y ayude al tonto - .... Ryou junto a el suspiro hastiado, seguro que el rubio era todo un personaje.

Bien, quiero que me hables de ti, sabes de donde vienes? - pregunto el faraon sin inmutarse por la obvia aptitud arisca del rubio.

Ni idea, Marik me dice que sali de una esfera para salvarlo y que soy su angelito - todos levantaron una ceja ante eso, el rubio de angel tenia las alas nada mas.

Ellos tambien lo hicieron, por eso estoy investigando para saber que son todos ustedes y porque vinieron aqui - dijo Atem serio.

Pues si sabes algo dime porque yo no se un carajo - Malik volvio a recostarse en la cama... Si iba a quedarse alli siendo interrogado se pondria comodo.

Parece que controlas tus poderes al menos, podrias ayudar a los chicos a controlar los suyos? Son lo mismo supongo - pidio el faraon.

El blanquito aqui parece controlar bastante bien a su Ka - comento Malik señalando a Ryou.

El cual se sonrrojo intensamente por las miradas de pronto sobre el - Yo n-no... Y-Yo lo acabe de llamar, n-nunca lo habia hecho antes

A que se refiere Ryou? - pregunto Akefia.

Y-Yo libere a mi Ka, Obelisco el Destructor para salvar a Marik, pero nunca lo habia hecho antes, lo juro! - respondio al instante.

No te preocupes, lo sabemos - aseguro Atem - como lo hiciste?

El de pronto comenzo a hablarme y recorde unas cosas, pero no las entiendo mucho - contesto pensativo.

Atem asintio - Dinos que recordaste

Ryou suspiro para contarles el pequeño recuerdo que recupero y cuando termino los miro a todos igual de confundidos - pero no se lo que podria significar - termino soltando un suspiro.

Supogo que podria servir de algo - murmuro Atem.

Eso es una estupides, estamos igual que antes - gruño Akefia mosqueado - por cierto... Tu eres el doncel que anda con el psicopata de Marik?

Si, por que? De donde lo conoces? - pregunto Malik con el ceño fruncido.

Ustedes viven en mi antigua casa idiota - gruño con fastidio - es un viejo amigo mio

Si lo conoces deberia saber que si me pierdo mucho tiempo se volvera mas loco de lo que ya es, y eso no es bueno para nadie - dijo Malik suspirando.

Yo me encargare de hacer que el psicopata venga a buscarte, oye Atem! No te molesta tener aqui al Rey de los Asesinos no? - pregunto Akefia.

... Ya tengo un ladron, que supongo que mientras no mate a nadie aqui no hay problema - murmuro Atem rodando los ojos - Ryou tu podrias intentar ayudar a Yugi a liberar su Ka? Siento que lo necesitara pronto

Claro, yo ayudare a Yugi - accedio sonriente

Y yo estoy aqui preso no? - reclamo Malik de brazos cruzados.

No estas preso, te recuperaras aqui donde pueda vigilarte! - bufo Isis molesta - se que si te dejo ir haras desastre y medio, quiero que te recuperes bien y es mi ultima palabra

Si mama - gruño el rubio enfurruñado.

Todos rieron y continuaron hablando, esta vez de nada serio ya que solamente queria conocer al rubio malumorado que despues de un rato que ya habia entrado en confianza ya no era tan odioso. Akefia se fue un rato despues, necesitaba ir por el psicopata antes de que este hiciera alguna locura digna de el.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Zork estaba furioso en su prision, no podia creer que todo le este saliendo tan pateticamente mal. Siempre que estaba por cumplir un objetivo alguno de esos putos donceles se metia en medio y le arruinaba sus planes, urgentemente necesitaba deshacerse de ellos. Tenia que pensar en algo y despues de un rato se le ocurrio que quiza no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, la respuesta podia estar en las parejas de los donceles.

Habian unas ciertas personas que podrian ayudarle a que esos mocosos no estorbaran mas en sus planes, tardarian un poco en llegar a Egipto pero ya habia esperado milenios en esta prision... Esperar un poco mas no seria un verdadero problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios y votos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Al final el rubio doncel tambien se habia quedado en Kemet junto a su pareja y sr habia hecho amigo de los otros dos donceles alli, tambien con su personalidad animada se habia logrado ganar el corazon de muchos de los pobladores... Solo Akefia y Atem tenian sus reservas con el, no era por nada malo, si no que ese chico parecia tener como meta hechar a perder a sus tiernos donceles y volverlos como el.

Ambos ya casi tenian pesadillas con Ryou y Yugi gritandoles y golpeandoles cada dos por tres como veian que Malik hacia con el pobre de Marik, Akefia era un firme creyente de que si bien Marik desde siempre estuvo transtornado igual tanto golpe en el cerebro lo hicieron peor. Afortunadamente sus dos amores seguian siendo los donceles adorables y comprensivos que amaban a pesar de los esfuerzos del rubio, es mas entre ambos le estaban enseñando algo de modales al chico y parecia que estaba rindiendo sus frutos.

No es que Malik necesitara aprender mucho, el cuando queria tenia la gracia y elegancia de cualquier noble al igual que sus amigos.... Solamente que odiaba comportarse como la fragil doncella que no era, preferia pelear y ocuparse a estar esperando ser protegido como la mayoria de los otros donceles. Aunque en eso si se parecian los tres, puede que Malik sea mas agresivo que sus amigos, pero si habia que luchar los tres lo hacian sin ningun problema, incluso Ryou que era el mas timido de los tres habia sacado a Obelisco de vez en cuando y pateado traceros de forma tan espectacular que Akefia estaba orgulloso.

Yugi no se quedaba atras, el tambien habia logrado sacar su Ka con ayuda de sus amigos y se hizo amigo de Slifer; El Dragon del Cielo... Era algo jugueton pero se hicieron grandes amigos. Tambien conocieron bien al malhumorado de Ra, se notaba que era el de Malik por las respuestas ingeniosas y algo ariscas que a veces soltaba. Mientras que Obelisco simplemente era serio y ferozmente protector de los tres donceles, mas de una persona fue partida a la mitad con sus manos por haberse metido con los chicos.

Mas haya de eso no habia pasado nada mas importante, hasta hoy. Hoy era dia en que Atem junto a sus Visir recibian peticiones y se reunian con el pueblo, esto se hacia cada cierto tiempo y aunque el faraon amaba a su pueblo, detestaba las cosas estupidas que a veces solicitaban... Podrian pedir comida, medicinas y muchas otras cosas mas necesarias. Pero ellos perdian el poco tiempo que tenian en tonterias que Atem iba a mandar al carajo, habia algunos que si hacian las cosas bien y Atem se las concedia sin problemas pero otros eran simplemente.... Mejor dejemoslo asi.

Buen dia señorita, a que se debe la solicitud de esta audiencia? - pregunto Atem al siguiente persona que entro, era una mujer castaña y de ojos bonitos... No tan bonitos como su Yugi claro, pero si le parecia algo atractiva.

Buen dia mi señor, me complace estar en su presencia... Mi nombres es Teana y he venido a solicitarle cobijo, no tengo a donde ir - le dijo rapidamente la mujer, a raiz de la cantidad de personas que siempre venian a estas cosas cada persona tenia un tiempo contado para decirle al faraon lo que necesitaba, si se acababa el tiempo y tu no dijiste que querias triste por ti - mi familia esta muerta y no tengo marido, puede ser cobijo y trabajo, no me molesta trabajar de cualquier cosa

Vere que puedo hacer, siguiente - dijo Atem desde su trono, la mujer asintio y reverencio para salir. Despues de eso entraron mas y mas personas con peticiones variadas, hasta que por fin Atem habia atendido a la ultima y estaba realmente feliz por ello... Sentia que escuchaba a otra persona mas y se volveria loco!!

Rapidamente comunico que peticiones se cumplirian y cuales no, queria regresar con su Yugi lo antes posible y acurrucarse. Afortunadamente sus Visir lo conocian y sonriendo lo mandaron con su doncel, ellos terminarian alli. Sonriente el faraon llego justo a tiempo para ver a su doncel terminando de vestirse luego de bañarse - Vas a salir amor? Te estas poniendo demasiado hermoso para estar en la habitacion...

Pues podria salir contigo si desea mi faraon - ohh..! Asi que su Yugi estaba jugueton y coqueto, que espectaculo

Atem casi ronroneando hablo mientras le jalaba hacia su costado en la cama - Adonde quisiera ir mi amado?

A donde sea con tal de que sea con usted mi faraon - le dijo su amor dandole un suave beso en los labios.

El moreno sonrio con cariño por el afecto - Podemos ir a la fuente y pedir la cena alli, mandaria a acomodarlo para tener una cena romatica tu y yo

Eso seria maravilloso! - chillo alegre sancando una sonrisita leve del mayor.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Akefia enfurruñado iba de un lado a otro en su casa, desde hace unos dias habia un idiota coqueteandole a su doncel y este no hacia nada para alejarlo! Que no veia que el bastardo queria poner sus sucias manos sobre el? Ryou siempre lo negaba y decia que el tipo era amable siemplemente, pero Akefia podia ver en su rostro las ganas que tenia de violarlo.

Siempre intentaba que el bastardo no se acercara a su doncel, pero este parecia tener un poder especial para aparecer justamente cuando Ryou y el salian. Haciendose el imbesil siempre conseguia que su amor le prestara atencion, a veces incluso se lo llevaba con la escusa de que necesitaba ayuda en algo. Acaso ese tipo no entendia Ryou ya tenia pareja? Si el tipo lo que queria era morir, Akefia con gusto lo asesinaria y terminaria con esa plaga molesta, despues veria como hacia que Ryou le perdonara.

Kefi, sigues enojado? - pregunto su doncel en voz baja entrando a la casa - perdon por dejarte, es que Kalid no sabia donde conseguir buena carne

Pudo haberle preguntado a cualquiera, porque tu? Porque siempre viene a molestarte a ti joder - gruño el moreno enojado

No me molesta, esta nuevo en el pueblo y el unico que ha conocido hasta ahora soy yo, por eso viene a preguntarme a mi - respondio rodando los ojos - es solo una persona que se esta adaptando y yo le estoy ayudando a ello

Crees de verdad que con dos meses viviendo en el pueblo no ha conocido a nadie mas que tu? - pregunto con sarcasmo - no seas tonto Ryou, el lo que quiere es alejarte de mi para hacerte quien sabe que y tu te estas dejando!

Solo lo ayudo, no voy a cambiarte por el Kefi, tu eres mi unico amor - murmuro Ryou bajando la mirada con tristeza, no le gustaba que su pareja desconfiara tanto de el.

Se que no me dejarias, pero temo que ese hombre quiera hacerte algo mientras estan solos - explico bajando el tono de su voz, no queria hacer sentir mal al otro - no confio en el Ryou

No te preocupes amor, estare bien - aseguro Ryou sonriendole a su pareja - vamos a salir un rato tu y yo - Akefia accedio soltando un suspiro para liberar los malos sentimientos que tenia y le sonrio al otro, pasar un tiempo con su doncel seria lindo.

* * *

_Con Atem..._

Era un nuevo dia y el faraon se iba levantando contento abrazado con su doncel, se estiro con pereza y se elevanto dejando a Yugi durmiendo. Fue hasta el comedor privado y se sento esperando su desayuno, despues pediria el de su doncel para llevar. De pronto vio entrar a la mujer que habia atendido ayer... Teana se llamaba si mal no recordaba, al parecer sus Visir habian aceptado su solicitud y le habia dado alojo en el palacio junto con el trabajo seguro de servicio.

Buen dia mi señor, que desea desayunar hoy? - pregunto con la misma voz suave de antes.

Fruta estara bien, despues quiero que le guardes una buena porcion a mi doncel - respondio distraido pensando en todo lo que tenia que hacer hoy.

Desea que le traiga algo mas? - pregunto la mujer y Atem por estar distraido no noto como esta cambio su voz por una mas coqueta

No, no necesito nada mas - dijo fijandose en Yugi que venia entrando, aunque le extraño verlo con las cejas un poco fruncidas.

Contrario a Atem, Yugi si gabia notado la forma coqueta e insinuante que la mujer tenia, ademas... Quien era esa tipa? Era la primera vez que la veia en el palacio y el conocia a todos los que estaban en el - quien era ella Atem?

Una nueva sirvienta - respondio con simpleza - tienes algo? Te noto molesto

No te preocupes Atem, estoy bien - aseguro sonriendo, el no perderia la compostura por esta tonteria, quiza estaba equivocado y el teniendo malas ideas sobre la mujer.

Atem lo miro por unos segundos mas, pero suspiro y dejo el asunto - sientate amor, desayuna conmigo

Yugi sonrio sentandose y la mujer dentro de poco regreso dejando dos platos repletos de fruta frente a ambos, desayunaron en silencio ya que Atem pensaba en sus cosas y Yugi intentaba descifrar si la mujer lo miro con odio y malicia o no. Juraria que en cuanto la mujer se iba giro a mirarlo con todo el odio y rabia que podia, casi matandolo con la mirada.. Pero el ni siquiera sabia el nombre de la tipa, porque esta lo miraria feo?

Al final lo dejo pasar, se convencio de que estaba inventando cosas y solo era un momento de celos normales tonto.... Pero cuando los dias pasaron y la actitud coqueta de la mujer ya era evidente supo que no estaba en su imaginacion, aunque lo que mas le dolia de toda la situaicion era que Atem no hacia nada al respecto. Lo que le dejaba dos opciones, la prinera era que todavia no se habia dado cuenta... Y no creia eso posible, una vez vio a la tipa poniendole los senos casi en la cara a su pareja por Ra! Como Atem no pudo darse cuenta de eso!? Atem no podria ser tan denso

Lo que le deja la opcion mas probable, a su pareja le gustaban las atenciones de la mujer. Podria estarle engañando con ella... Pero su Atem no era un traidor, el estaba seguro de que su amor no le engañaria... O si? - _No! Yugi, Atem seria incapaz de engañarte, el te... _\- iba pensando mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacion mirando hacia el suelo con trisreza.

Solo que de pronto sus pensamientos fueron cortado abruptamente por la escena que veia frente a el... Esto debia ser una mentira, su Atem no podia estarse besando con esa perra arrastrada! - A-Atem... T-Tu p-por q-que!? - grito con la voz rota y enojada.

Y-Yugi y-yo puedo explicarlo... - al parecer les habia cortado el momento al par de... Una de las palabras coloridas de Malik seguro que encajaria perfectamente.

No tienes que explicarle nada mi Faraon, usted es el faraon y puede hacer lo que quiera - intervino la tipa y si las miradas mataran esa mujer ya estaria saludando a Anubis por como Yugi la miro.

De verdad!? Puedes hacer lo que quieras simplemente porque eres el Faraon!? Pues bien, has lo que quieras y has de esa tipa tu esposa si tanto la quieres, a mi no me busques mas!! - con eso Yugi libero sus hermosas alas y escapo volando por la ventana mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

No puedo creer que de verdad el mocoso no vio debajo de la ilucion! - dijo "Atem" con malicia, mientras hablaba su apariencia y voz iban cambiando poco a poco... Haciendolo alguien totalmente diferente al tricolor faraon.

Te dije que ese doncel era un estupido, Atem lo es aun mas pero ese no es el punto - comento Teana sonriendo.

Esperame en la puerta del pueblo, tengo que hacer que cierto ladron se enoje lo suficiente para que lastime a la lindura - ordeno el hombre - Akefia seguro que deja al doncel y son todos del señor Zork, pero te necesito alli para poder larganos de este lugar antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda por aqui

* * *

_Poco despues..._

Ryou estaba por el pueblo caminando tranquilamente, Akefia estaba buscando algo en el mercado y despues se verian asi que el tenia un tiempo para si mismo. Normalmente abria ido a buscar a Yugi al palacio, pero al no haber visto a su amigo en todo el dia no sabia si estaba ocupado o no. Malik estaba con su pareja y el no queria hacer mal tercio, por ello caminaba solo por alli algo aburrido - Ryou! Ryou! Hola pequeño, como estas?

Ohh... Hola Kalid, bien y tu? - respondio con cortecia, a decir verdad la presencia del hombre ya le incomodaba... Akefia tenia razon, era extraña su aptitud a veces.

Genial, ven conmigo te mostrare algo - Ryou iba a negarse pero de pronto se vio jalado de la muñeca con algo de fuerza.

Sueltame, que haces!? - grito intando alejarse, hasta que de pronto sintio como si una sensacion relajante lo bañara... Casi como si tomara un sedante fuerte que ni siquiera lo dejara pensar con claridad.

Kalid sonrio cuamdo vio la mirada del doncel junto a el vidriarse y comenzar a seguirlo con una sonrisa boba, su hechizo habia funcionado. Camino llevando al doncel y se aseguro de pasar justo por donde Akefia estaba, que le viera caminando mientras su pareja le tomaba de la mano con alegria. Intentando ser lo mas casual que podia, que pareciera que ninguno de ellos supiera que Akefia estaba alli viendoles.

Como queria Akefia comenzo a seguirlos con una mirada enojada, bien era hora de hacerlo completamente fuera de su de ira. Metio al doncel en un callejon escondido y le estampo contra la pared, este no se opuso, simplemente se le quedo mirando sin ninguna expresion.... Cosa que Akefia en su molestia no noto. Sin esperar mas hizo que el peliblanco enrredara las piernas en su cintura y beso sus labios con frenesi, el chico no le correspondio, aunque no importaba, a juzgar por la presion furiosa de Akefia ni siquiera habia notado que Ryou se movia casi como un zombie.

Interrumpo algo? - o bien... El ladron estaba mas que furioso, eso era bueno y malo, bueno porque era el objetivo y malo porque su vida peligraba... O bien hora de distraerlo para escapar, libero su hechizo sobre Ryou y le solto alejandose con mirada culpable - bien Ryou dime que carajos estabas haciendo aqui con este!?

Ryou muro confundido su entorno... Donde estaba? Hata donde recordaba caminaba por el pueblo y de pronto Kalid... Kalid! Ese tipo intento llevarlo a no se donde, y ahora Akefia estaba frente a el mirandole con odio? Que esta sucediendo aqui!! - Kefi que... - no pudo continuar cuando recibio un fuerte empujon hacia atras que le hizo gemir.

Y tienes el descaro de llamarme asi despues de engañarme!? - bramo el moreno furioso. 

Ryou gimio asustado sin entender por que Akefia le estaba gritando y tratando asi... Miro a su alrededor y no habia nadie mas que le explicara o ayudara en este caso - A-Akefia n-no se d-de que...

Ahora te haras el inocente!? Yo pensaba que estabas en peligro con ese tipo, pero ya veo que tu eres la puta queria su atencion - en un impulso venido del enojo tomo del cuello al doncel que le miraba con miedo y confusion - seguro muchas veces cuando te fuiste con el fue a coger y yo de pendejo creia que el inocente Ryou estaba en peligro!

P-Pero A-Akefia no s-se de que... - de nuevo no pudo continar cuando fue pegado aun mas fuerte contra la pared y su cuello apretado con crueldad.

No te hagas el inocente maldita sea! Te vi con el! - su cuello realmente dolia y sentia que no podia respirar, en un impulso pateo a Akefia con fuerza y se lo quito de encima.

Cuando vio que este se levantaba e iba de nuevo a hacerle algo saco sus alas y volo lo mas lejos posible de Akefia nientras lloraba desconsolado y se acariciaba el cuello dolorido,no sabia porque Akefia le habia hecho eso y tampoco le importaba... Ahora estaba aterrorizado de el y no queria volver a verlo, ni siquiera supo donde fue, simplemente se acurruco en un monton en la arena llorando su corazon por el maltrato que le hizo el que amaba.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Oigan... Han visto a Yugi? No lo he visto por ningun lugar hoy - pregunto Atem, todo el dia habia estado ocupado y no habia tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de que Yugi no estaba por ningun lado del castillo hasta ahora.

Ni idea... Podria estar con Ryou o Malik en el pueblo - respondio Isis con un encogimiento de hombros, ella tampico habia visto al doncel hoy.

Tienes razon voy a ir a ver a Akefia, seguro sabe donde estan esos dos - murmuro Atem girando sobre sus talones.

Dentro de poco habia llegado a la casa de los peliblancos y al instante fruncio el ceño, porque todo se veia golpeado y destruido - oye Akefia! Que... - se detuvo parpadeando cuando vio al peliblanco destruyendo todo lo que habia a su paso completamente furioso - ahora que demonios que sucede!?

Tu no me jodas ahora! - rugio furioso y Atem realmente tuvo que dar un paso atras ligeramente perturbado.

Pero Atem se recompuso rapidamente - Ahora por que estas enojado joder!?

Acabo de descubrir que tenia una perra por pareja, esa es suficiente razon para estar enojado su Alteza!? - le grito el otro.

Atem gruño molesto, ahora que rayos le dio a este? - explicame que sucede porque no entiendo nada, ademas Ryou no es..

No digas su maldito nombre, no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida! - Atem fruncio aun mas el ceño porque demonios Akefia estaba tan enojado con el pobre Ryou? El chico era tan pacifico como un conejo por el amor de Ra! Aunque todo su tren de pensamiento se rompio vio tomar la gema de Ryou de su lugar en la pulcera y arrancarla de su lugar.

Atonito lo miro arrojarla contra la pared rompiendola totalmente para largarse de la casa totalmente furioso - _que demonios hiciste Akefia idiota!? _\- penso incredulo ya solo en la casa, aun no sabian que significaban esas gemas para los donceles... Pero algo le decia que romperla no era bueno para Ryou, urgentemente debia averiguar que estaba sucediendo aqui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien soy muy cruel por dejarla aqui, pero bueno... Hasta aqui llegue!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus amenzas de muerte, comentarios y votos! Se les quiere y gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis, aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Marik caminaba por las calles de Kemet sumamente frustrado, no entendia como demonios todo se habia ido tan a la mierda tan rapido. De pronto Yugi desaparece como si nada y Atem se vuelve un idiota deprimido, por si no fuera poco Akefia se vuelve loco por alguna razon y ahora es uno de los idiotas mas buscados de Kemet luego de que se metiera en la tumba del padre de Atem y restregara en la cara del tricolor el sarcofago.

Malik y el habian intentado buscar a los dos otros donceles, pero fue como si la tierra los fuera tragado. Su Omega estaba muy preocupado por Ryou, ya que cuando el muy imbesil de Akefia rompio su gema esta se desintegro en luces sin posibilidad de reparacion. Ningino de ellos sabia que eran aun esas gemas, asi que no sabian si eso habia afectado o no al doncel.

La gema de Atem se habia opacado completamente, ya no brillaba ni hacia nada mas que aprecer una piedra en bruto y lo peor es que nadie sabia que habia sucedido con los chicos. Bueno Malik si sabia que Akefia casi habia hechado al pobre de Ryou seguro por un malentendido, pero ahora no habia manera de preguntarle al moreno peliblanco que demonios habia pasado para que tratara de esa forma a Ryou.

Ninguno de los dos perdian las esperanzas de arrglar esta estupides de una vez por todas, pero Malik sentia que algo muy malo estaba por suceder y casi nunca se equivocaba en sus presentimientos, solo esperaba que fuera algo que pudieran solucionar rapidamente y sin muchas muertes de inocentes...

* * *

_Con Atem..._

Mi Faraon, mil perdones... Pero no hemos logrado encontrar nada de su doncel - dijo uno de los Visir con verguenza.

Entiendo... - fue lo unico que murmuro Atem dolido antes de fruncir el ceño - y de Akefia? Han logrado atraparlo?

Mi faraon creo que mas que atraparlo deberiamos averiguar que sucedio porque nada de esto es normal - intervino Isis con preocupacion - de pronto Yugi desaparecio y Akefia por alguna razon se fue dejando de lado todo lo que habia construido aqui, dejo a su gente por la que habia luchado y tenemos entendido que hasta agredio a su pareja... Deberiamos llegar al fondo de todo esto!

Tsk! Akefia desde siempre fue un problema, no se que me poseyo para aceptarlo aqui - gruño Atem con molestia - se mantenia tranquilo porque seguro estaba buscando algo, pero en cuanto lo consiguio mostro sus verdaderos colores y se largo... Es un problema para Egipto y sera tratado como tal!

_Casi me atrevia a decir que ustedes se estaban volviendo amigos, se llevaban como perros y gatos pero era si forma de tratarse... No entiendo ahora que esta sucediendo _\- penso Isis mordiendose el labio - _estoy preocupada por los donceles, estoy segura de que Yugi desaparecio por alguna razon y Ryou esta en problemas... Pero no es mucho lo que puedo hacer ahora aunque quiera_

La reunion se levanto y Atem se fue a su solitaria habitacion, realmente ni siquiera en el palacio queria estar ya que todo le recordaba a algun momento que paso con su Yugi.... Pero no podia irse y abandonar Egipto, debia ser el faraon que era y guardarse su dolor para si mismo. En el fondo tambien queria ver que habia sucedido con el ladron, se llevaban a su modo pero siempre tenia alguien con quien hablar cuando el estaba. Si vida se habia convertido en una tortura y no habia nada que pudiera hacer ahora mismo para arreglarla.

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

Acostado sobre una de las ruinas de Kul Elna recordaba alguna de las cosas que el y Ryou habian hecho, eran memorias traicioneras ya que no queria realmente recordar al doncel que le traiciono... El habia confiado en su pareja y esta le habia fallado, como todo en su vida realmente. Al manos habia encontrado un consuelo en un viejo espectro que le ayudaba a cambiar el dolor con ira, sabia que eso era lo menos sano que habia ya que habia vendido su alma por una venganza que ni siquiera sabia de donde surguio pero al menos cuando el demonio estaba despierto no dolia como ahora.

Flashblack

Akefia corrio lo mas lejos que pudo lejos del pueblo de Kemet, no queria estar en ese pueblo de mierda donde podia ver todo lo que le recordaba a su amado doncel. No podia creer que el le fuera traicionado de esa forma, no parecian cosas suyas y si jo fuera porque los habia visto con sus propios ojos nunca lo fuera creido. Su Ryou besandose como una puta y restregandose contra ese tipo con gusto!? Eso era increible...

Pero el lo vio, los vio en el acto! No quieria volver a ver a ese doncel traidor en su vida, realmente no queria nada mas en su vida... Estaba arto de que todo lo feliz que tenia sea arruinado de alguna forma, era feliz con su familia de niño llegaron y se la quitaron, era feliz con su doncel en su pueblo y este venia se le engañaba con un imbesil.

No sabia a donde corria y ni siquiera le importaba, donde se estaria bien mientras no se encontrara con el doncel que le había lastimado.

**Tu sabes que siempre has querido vengarte, ese traidor te desvio de tus verdaderos deseos...**

**Tu siempre has querido hacer pagar a todo Egipto por el daño que te ha hecho, vamos abmite que solo quieres destruir todo....**

Akefia se detuvo repentinamente en cuanto escucho a alguien hablarle, miro a su alrededor y ae dio cuenta de que estaba solo... Ahora se estaba volviendo loco? Genial, algo mas que anotar a la creciente lista de cosas por las que deberia mandar todo a la mierda y hecharse en la arena a esperar que el sol hiciera su trabajo.

**Vas a dejar ir tu vida asi solamente por un doncel? Te creía mas fuerte, quizas deberia buscar a otro para ofrecerle esto...**

Quien eres y que coño quieres? No estoy de humor - gruño el ladron con fastidio.

**Solo vine a ofrecerte un trato, yo me deshago de tu dolor y tu me permites usarte para unas cosas**

Vete a la mierda - gruño decidido a ignorar la voz. Pero los dias pasaron y el dolor de todo lo que ahora no tenia se hacia mas fuerte, a veces se encontraba tocando su muñeca donde estaba la pulsera que antes tenia una hermosa gema con nostalgia... Hasta que gruñia deteniendose, estuvo a punto de botar la pulsera millones de veces, pero si ya extrañaba la gema con fuerza deshacerse de la pulsera era simplemente imposible.

Al final no sorporto el dolor y accedio a los que sea que quisiera la voz esa, total... Ya no tenia nada que perder. Y fue muy bueno, su cabeza se sentia en el aire y no tenia ese dolor lacerante en el pecho, no sentia nada a ciencia cierta pero eso era mejor al dolor. No sabia que hacia el demonio con su cuerpo cuando lo tomaba pero descidio que no le importaba, no le dolia y tampoco pensaba en Ryou cuando eso sucedida asi que estaba bien todo.

Flashblack End

De nuevo sentia aquella sensacion de invacion dentro de su alma que le obligo a salir de sus pensamientos, el demonio habia despertado e iba a hacer algo de nuevo usandolo.... Simplemente dejo que sucediera y acosto a dormir a su alma adormecida, total ya no tenia nada que perder.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

**No pudiste salvarlo, ahora es mio y con el destruire todo lo que llegaste a amar, incluso a el mismo lo destruire cuando llegue el momento **\- dijo con burla Zork mirado una pequeña jaula hecha de sombras que tenia junto a el.

Dentro de esta se podia ver a cierto doncel de cabellos blancos sentado en posicion fetal, mirando sin ver todo lo que sucedida fuera del reino de las sombras donde estaba encerrado - oye tu! Dejalo en paz, ya veras que saldremos de aqui y te destruiremos! - grito una vocesita al otro lado y Zork divertido volteo a ver al doncel tricolor que le miraba enojado.

**De verdad crees que me destruiran? No me hagas reir, el ladron amablemente destruyo el It y Ka de este niño, y sin el tu y el doncel del asesino no son nada **\- recordo sonriendole al otro doncel encerrado - **no pueden fusionar sus tres Ka's y llamar a**** Horakhty**,** el dios de la luz es lo unico que podria destruirme y Obelisco una de las partes mas importantes fue destruido**

Nuestros Ka's no pueden ser destruidos, cuando salgamos de aqui encontraremos la forma de traer de nuevo a Obelisco - gruño enojado Yugi.

**Y como piensas salir de aqui me pregunto? Tu amado faraon poco a poco se esta resignando a tu ausencia y el ladron no quiere saber nada del pobre niño roto aqui **\- recordo divertido - **no tienes manera de salir de aqui, asi que es mejor que te resignes a mirar como Egipto y el mundo es destruido**

Atem vendra por mi, ya lo veras, Atem y Akefia vendran por nosotros y te daremos tu merecido - aseguro Yugi serio golpeando con fuerza los barrotes de su jaula.

* * *

_Con Marik..._

Oye faraoncete, tus hombres han encontrado algo de tu Doncel? - pregunto Marik en cuantp le vio por fin salir de su habitacion un momento.

No, como siempre... Supongo que Yugi se fue para no volver - murmuro en respuesta el faraon deprimido.

Bien, entonces es momento de involucrar a los dioses, eres el puto faraon y puedes hablar con ellos cuando se te de tu regalada gana asi que muevete en hacerlo - ordeno Marik con seriedad - tenemos que averiguar que sucedio aqui y como carajos arreglar esto, porque nosotros no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de hacerlo solos tal y como estan las cosas!

Supongo que tienes razon - Atem suspiro para hacerle seña de que lo siguiera - vamos de una vez como tu mismo dijiste, ellos deben saber donde se metio Yugi y que son los donceles

Marik sonrio cuando por fin el otro le escucho, joder que ya era hora! Juntos fueron hasta el templo donde los faraones podiam comunicarse con sus padres divinos, Atem con su energia activo la magia del lugar y de pronto fueron cubiertos por una brillante luz que les cego momentaneamente. En cuanto pudieron abrir los ojos se miraron rodeados por varias personas mas altos que ellos y con auras poderosas alrededor.

Buen dia a todos mis señores, espero no incomodarles por mi repentina aparicion - saludo Atem con respeto - deben saber la razon por la que yo y mi compañero estamos aqui

Si conocemos la razon y debemos decirte que debiste haber venido antes, Zork se ha hecho con nuestros hijos y pricipalmente Anubis no esta nada contento - dijo una mujer de piel morena y cabellos dorados, Atem la identifico con Ma'at, la diosa del equilibro y la justicia.

A que se refiere con hijos? Que esta sucediendo? - pregunto Marik adelantandose.

Ma'at al parecer iba a hablar cuando un hombre se adelanto, vestia los ropajes mas sencillos de todos y cabellos color negro azulado. Toth, dios de la saviduria se dio cuenta el faraon - primero les contaremos la historia desde el principio. Veras have mucho tiempo detectamos que una oscuridad se estaba creando a apartir del sufrimiento y odio de las personas, las oscuridad crecio y se transformo en un demonio llamado Zork Necropades, escondido en lo mas profundo del Reino de las Sombras

Presagiamos la destruccion de Egipto a manos de este demonio asi que hicimos algo, enviamos a nuestros hijos a detener a Zork. Malik el hijo de Ra, Ryou el hijo de Anubis y Yugi el hijo de Osiris - explicaba el dios con voz suave - les sellamos en gemas un Ka divino para ayudarles en su tarea y las mezclamos con sus almas, las enviamos con ustedes para ayudarles en su tarea

Pero ahora el hijo de Anubis tiene el alma herida por la destruccion de la gema y el golpe que ya habia recibido con anterioridad por el ladron - dijo esta vez Ra con voz enojada - no saben lo furioso que ha estado el tipo, es demasiado sobreprotector con su hijo y el ladron vino a lastimarlo!

Que fue lo que sucedido con ellos? Por que desaparecieron de esa forma? - pregunto Atem confundido.

Zork envio a dos humanos bajo su control para dividirlos, a Akefia le engaño mostrando como Ryou lo traicionaba con otro hombre y a Yugi le mostraron como tu lo engañabas con otra mujer - respondio Ma'at - Yugi herido huyo del palacio y Ryou lastimado por Akefia al punto que tuvo que huir, en el desierto ambos estaban demasiado heridos para protegerse y fueron presa facil para el demonio, ahora estan presos en el reino de las sombras y alli no podemos ver su estado

Atem se preocupo al instante por su pareja, no podia creer como realmente penso que este le abandono - Como podemos conseguirlos?

Tienen que ir el ladron y tu Atem para sacarlos de alli, pero deben tener cuidado, Zork estara en su elemento y seguro los tiene cerca de el - informo con seriedad Ma'at

Genial, como demonios hacemos que el ladron idiota nos ayude en esto si no quiere saber nada del doncel y para colmo esta bajo el control de Zork - murmuro Marik con hastio.

Deben averiguarlo ustedes mismos y rapido antes que sea tarde, Zork no se quedara esperando que ustedes hagan su movimiento - gruño Ra - larguense y resuelva esto, por cierto Marik... Un solo cabello de Malik sale herido y creeme que desearas no haber existido nunca... Lo mismo va para ti Atem si no recuperas a Yugi!

Ambos machos tragaron saliva ante eso, seguro que tratar con un dios enojado no era divertido, sus alrededores fueron cubiertos de luz de nuevo y reaparecieron en el templo. Se miraron por un rato pensativos hasta que Marik suspiro - supongo que buscare la forma de hacer que Akefia entre en razon... Deberia llevarme a Malik para que me ayude, el deberia poder darle lucidez el bastardo con sus poderes y un buen golpe en la cabeza

Lo que sea con tal de que busques al idiota y lo traigas, hablare con mis Visir sobre esto mientras tanto - gruño Atem saliendo del lugar - es para hoy Marik, asi que si vas a prepararte o algo apresurate

El rubio asintio entendiendo y salio a buscar a su doncel, ralidamente le explico lo que estaba sucediendo y la historia de los dioces. Sobra decir que Malik queria salir por sus amigos al instante, aunque las ganas de golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Akefia y sacarlo de su pendejera le ganaron a lo anterior. No tardaron mucho los dos rubios en salir a buscar al ladron, no sabian como estaban sus amigos y no querian tardar mas en rescatarlos.

Despues de un largo viaje rastreando al ladron lograron encontrarle, Malik fruncio el ceño cuando sintio aquella energia maligna rodearle totalmente. Murmuro un hechizo en voz baja, un exorcismo poderoso que junto a su energia de luz lograria sacar al peliblanco del estado en el que estaba.

Los ojos rojos furiosos lo miraron por un segundo pero ya era tarde, la oscuridad salia del cuerpo de Akefia en grandes cantidades. El doncel en cuanto vio la mirada morada y confundida del ladron mirarle salio de su escondite directo a darle un zape al ladron por pendejo - y ahora por que me golpeas!? O de donde carajos salieron ustedes dos!? - chillo Akefia sobandose la cabeza.

Vinimos a buscarte, Ryou y Yugi estan en problemas - gruño Marik con firmeza - Ryou nevesita tu ayuda bastardo, asi que mueve ese culo hasta el palacio

No lo creo, que vaya la nueva pareja de Ryou a ayudarle - dijo Akefia con rencor

Eres imbesil!? Ryou no te engaño, de verdad crees capaz al chico de engañarte!? - pregunto Marik frustrado

Pero Akefia estaba demasiado dolido para ver la verdad - No, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos, asi que lo defiendas

Akefia, Atem hablo con los dioses y ellos mismos nos informaron que a ti y a Yugi los engañaron para arruinar su relacion - informo Malik mirandole de brazos cruzados - aquel demonio con el que aliaste envio a alguien para engañarles y separarlos, Ryou no te engaño y si de verdad no me crees eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba

..... Pero yo lo vi... El estaba alli y... - el ladron ya no estaba tan seguro, se sentia confundido y sus pensamientos eran un caos aun de cuando Zork rondaba por su cuerpo - .... Ryou no me engaño?

No pendejo, pero tu si le lastimaste - respondio casi siseando Malik - asi que te recomiendo levantarte de alli y venir con nosotros, tu nuevo amigo tiene preso a tu doncel desde hace siglos y ni los dioces tienen forma de saber si esta bien o no...

Akefia suspiro y asintio... Penso brevemente en decirle que el y Zork tenian un trato, que basicamente habia vendido parte de su alma y que Zork podia venir a joderlo aun cuando sea. Pero al final no dijo nada, tenia que ayudar a Ryou aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, se lo debia. Recordaba exactamente todo lo que le habia dicho y hecho al pobre, definitivamente tenia que hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus votos y comentarios mis amores, les quiero!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Espero y les vaya bien mi faraon - deseaba Isis con expresion seria al grupo frente a ella.

No habia otra forma de salvar a los donceles que buscarlos en el mismo reino de las sombras, asi que entre todos idearon un hechizo para abrir ese reino maldito y entrar sin que Zork se diera cuenta de sus planes. Ya tenian todo listo, solo faltaba realizar el hechizo y rogar porque todo saliera bien... Tenian fe en ellos mismos, pero entrarian en la boca del lobo y habian muchas cosas que podian salir mal. 

Estaremos bien Isis, esto debe hacerse - dijo Atem serio mirando todo frente a el con ojo critico, este hechizo debia salir perfecto o Zork estaria en sus traceros a penas pisaran el Reino de las Sombras - debemos ir por los donceles.... Tengo que rescatar a mi Yugi

A Ryou tambien joder, mira que me van a linchar muchas personas si no esta con bien - murmuro un peliblanco con una cara arrepentida... Sabia que el mismo esta a jodido, pero necesitaba dejar a su Ryou bien al menos.

Marik le miro burlon y algo enojado - de quien sera la culpa de que Ryou este en esa situacion?

Tsk! Me engañaron y cai como un pendejo esta bien? Eso fue todo lo que paso, era eso lo que querias escucharme decir? - gruño Akefia fastidiado.

Ahora no es momento para que anden con sus tonterias, este hechizo esta listo y si sale algo mal por ustedes dos.... - bien... La mirada de Atem era suficientemente fria para congelar el desierto, asi que sabiamente ambos callaron - vamos de una vez, los donceles necesitan de nosotros

Con unas palabras en voz baja de Atem y mucha magia el portal oscuro se abrio, el trio lanzo una ultima mirada a todo lo que dejaban atras... Podia ser la ultima vez que lo vieran por todo lo que sabian y sin miedo atravezaron el portal - yo pude haberles ayudado, pero no! Me dijeron "Malik quedate aqui!" "Malik sera peligroso" "Malik es por tu seguridad"... Al carajo todo eso! Pude haberles ayudado mucho!

Isis rio divertida ante los murmullos enfurruñados del chico aun lado de el - Marik te quiere mucho y no queria verte en peligro Malik, asi que deja de enfurruñarte... Sabemos que eres fuerte, pero el Reino de las Sombras podia afectar tu luz y eso es lo menos que queriamos

Tsk! Aun asi pude haber ayudado - dijo el rubio cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho sacando una risita divertida de Isis, aunque la risa murio rapido de la cara de la hembra... La preocupacion por el trio en ese lugar oscuro era mas grande que cualquier otra cosa..

* * *

_Reino de las Sombras..._

Okey, con razon se llama Reino de las Sombras... Esta mierda esta negra y oscura - gruño Marik frustrado mirando sus alrededores - como encontraremos algo si esto parece ser totalmente vacio?

Pues caminando, este estupido Reino es un desastre ilogico, podriamos caminar por meses y no encontrar un carajo o caminar un poco y toparnos con Zork de frente - explico Akefia lanzando feas miradas a sus alrededores - tambien hay monstruos con los que no queremos toparnos

Bueno si a eso se resume podemos llamar a un monstruo fuerte para guia y proteccion, ellos viven aqui y deben conocer este lugar - dijo Atem y cerro los ojos para llamar a alguna criatura amiga que le ayudara.

Pasaron unos minutos y cuando nada paso Marik coloco una cara burlona - vaya...! Como que nuestro faraon esta perdiendo....

Marik fue detenido por un pequeño remolino de oscuridad que aparecio en frente del faraon y de el salio... Una pequeña bola de pelos con ojos saltones - Kuri...!

.... Que demonios es esa cosa? - gruño Akefia con un tic debajo de su ojo al ver la cosa patetica a sus ojos acurrucarse felizmente contra un cierto Atem.

.... Este es Kuriboh, Yugi de vez en cuando le llama para... Que sirva basicamente de peluche cuando duerme - lo ultimo Atem lo murmuro para si mismo mirando la cosita abrazable en sus brazos - pero es bastante unido a Yugi asi que encontrara a los chicos rapido no se preocupen...

Aja y si nos encontramos a un monstruo se lo arrojamos para que se entretenga comiendo a la bola de pelos mientras escapamos no? - pregunto Akefia aun sin poder creer que lo unico que convoco el faraon fue a la bola de pelos patetica.

Kuriboh parecia positivamente horrorizado y Atem tuvo que calmar a la pobre bola de pelos frenetica - no seas malo Akefia, no has escuchado nunca que lo mejor viene en frasco pequeño?

Minuto de silencio, donde Marik y Akefia parecian estar compartiendo un mismo pensamiento... Hasta que no aguantaron mas y se destartalaron se risa - eso se dicen tu y tu enano a diario para poder dormir por las noches verdad!!? - dijo Marik entre sus carcajadas y haciendo reir aun mas a Akefia.

Ustedes son unos.... Jodanse par de pendejos! - Atem reunio toda la dignidad que le quedaba para este momento y se adelanto siguiendo el rastro que el Kuriboh marcaba.

Los otros dos le siguieron soltando carcarjadas cada poco tiempo - no te enojes Atem, solo estamos bromeando - Marik sonrio abrazando por los hombros al faraon que le ignoraba

De todas maneras tampoco es que te vez tan pequeño... Con 15 cm mas de cabello y este peinado nadie puede verse pequeño - dijo Akefia tocando la punta mas alta del peinado del faraon - cuanto tiempo te toma hacerte estas cosas?

Para este punto el pobre Atem tenia una nube oscura sobre su cabeza - Es natural pendejo, solo necesito peinarlas y ellas quedan asi

No puedo creer que esa cosa sea natural... - gruño Marik exceptico

Bien olviden la nube negra, ahora era una nube que llovia sobre la cabeza de un muy deprimido faraon - hoy es el dia de jodan al faraon?

Todos los dias son de jodan al faraon para mi, por eso aprovecho cada oportunidad que tengo - respondio Akefia con una sonrisa.

Dejemos la pendejada y ocupemonos de esto, hoy estan bastante molestos lo sabian? - gruño Atem y los otros sonrieron pero asintieron.

Duraron un rato siguiendo el rastro que el Kuriboh les marcaba, pero como cosa normal Akefia y Marik se estaban artando se seguir a la bola de pelos por siempre sin llegar a ningun lugar - Atem estas seguro que la bola tonta esa no esta jugando con nosotros? No parece que estemos llegando a ningun lugar - gruño Marik de brazos cruzados.

El Reino de las Sombras es asi, todo es tan igual que te vuelve loco - explico Akefia soltando un suspiro - pero el tiene razon, como sabemos que de hecho nos esta guiando a los Donceles?

El Kuriboh puso mala cara y Atem se tuvo que apresurar a consolarle - el no es tonto, sabe seguir el alma de Yugi a la perfeccion

Tsk! Bueno, es mejor que se presure, nuestra sola energia vital llama la atencion de cosas que no queremos cerca... - recordo el peliblanco sombriamente - tambien esta que esta energia opresiva nos esta robando esa energia vital aunque no nos demos cuenta

Atem asintio, eso no tenia que decirselo el ladron para saberlo - vamos Kuriboh, apura el paso que no podemos estar mucho tiempo aqui

El pequeño monstruo asintio y comenzo a flotar mas deprisa en una direccion, le siguieron sin tardanza hasta que el Kuriboh se detuvo temblando repentinamente - Kuriboh que te...?

Un rugido fuerte congelo a todos y de la oscuridad tenebrosa que los rodeaba salio una criatura espantosa gruñendo con fiereza, no parecia tener mucho raciocinio ya que gruñia y miraba a los seres frente a el con ira - mierda, justo lo que no queria... - murmuro Atem fastidiado.

Tsk! Diamound! - llamo Akefia y al instante aparecio junto a el su enorme bestia Ka - acaba con esa cosa!

Tu tambien Makyura! Muevete y aparece! - grito Marik y junto a el aparecio su criatura.

Los dos Ka's recien convocados asintieron a la orden de sus amos y saltaron sobre la bestia, esta gruño aun mas enojada y trato de arañarlos. Pero Diamound fue mas rapido y le atrapo con su cola, mientras que Makyura no perdio tiempo y con sus garras destrozo a la bestia.

Jejeje muy bien hecho! - celebro Akefia en cuanto su Ka regresaba a el.

Pues si, muy bien hecho - asintio Marik tan complacido como el ladron recibiendo a su criatura - creo que lo mejor seria dejarlos aqui, si viene otro monstruo se encargaran rapidamente de el

Era una buena idea asi que fueron con ella, el Kuriboh miro a su alrdedor y al notar que era seguro siguio guiando alegremente al grupo. Su camino no fue interrumpido mas veces, si se sentian monstruos a los alrededores Diamound o Makyura se encargaban de ellos, hasta que de repente aparecio de la nada algo parecido a un castillo flotando muy lejos de ellos.

Kuri! Kuri! - chillo la bolita señalando hacia el castillo.

Yugi esta hay Kuriboh? - pregunto Atem a lo que la criatura asintio rapidamente.

Genial! Como demonios llegaremos todos alli? - gruño Marik.

Diamound nos lleva pendejo - dijo el peliblanco ya subiendo en el lomo de su criatura.

Ni a Atem o a Marik les gusto tanto la idea, pero Akefia queria a su Ryou con el pronto, asi que Diamound tomo en sus manos al par desprevenido y les elevo a gran velocidad. Pronto estuvieron en la orilla y Diamound dejaba bajar a un par de morenos bastante aterrorizados - no sean maricas ustedes dos, tampoco fue para tanto!

No fue para tanto bastardo!? - chillo Atem acomodandose los cabellos - pudiste habernos matado!

Akefia solo le lanzo una sonrisa socarrona - Naa! Diamound no les fuera dejado caer

No te creo bastardo, pero ya estamos aqui asi que vamos - murmuro el tricolor aun medio enojado - Kuriboh, guianos porfavor

La bolita de pelos que acabo de llegar parpadeo y miro a los lados pareciendo algo inseguro sobre aquello - Kuri... Kuri...

Que sucede? - pregunto Atem confundido.

Kuri! - chillo e hizo muecas como mostrando algo monstruoso

Sabemos que aqui vive un monstruo, por eso tenemos que sacar a los chicos de aqui... - gruño Marik fastidiado - acaso eres demasiado cobarde para continuar!? Que clase de monstruo Ka eres?

Ante eso la pobre cosita se desinflo en depresion, pero pronto se estaba levantando y comenzaba a andar. Atem nego con la caveza mientras el rubio a su lado se reia divertido... Mira que manipular al pobre. Aunque ahora no era momento de bromas, estaban en donde vivia Zork y en cualquier comento podrian estar en problemas. Llegaron a la puerta y el Kuriboh con los ojos entrecerrados en concentracion parecio buscar algo, pero luego se animo y comenzo a robotar de alegria - ahora que demonios le sucede a la cosa?

Yo que carajos voy a saber - gruño Atem a lo dicho por el peliblanco.

No pudieron decir mas cuando el Kuriboh salio despedido y de un golpe abrio la puerta - Kuriboh! Como se te ocurre abrir la puerta asi!? - susurro Atem mirando a los lados frenetico ante la muestra de "sutilidad" de la pequeña bolita de pelos, con cautela el grupo entro en el palacio encontrando todo tristemente vacio y gris.

Kuri! Kuri! - dijo el Kuriboh en un chillido alegre que retumbo en todo el lugar, al ver que no le entendian se desinflo triste... Pero se levanto haciendo seña de "monstruo" de nuevo y luego negaba.

.... No entiendo una mierda - gruño Akefia fastidiado.

Marik le miro - Que Zork no esta aqui pendejo, por eso es que ya no anda cagado por estar aqui

Kuri! - chillo el pequeño asintiendo de acuerdo para salir despedido por el pasillo

Joder con esa cosa! - gruño Akefia fastidiado.

Todos corrieron siguiendole el paso, algunas veces el Kuriboh se detenia confundido y mirando sus alrededores, pero pronto parecia ubicarse para continuar. Todo el rato el trio le seguia de cerca por los pasillos, hasta que de pronto llegaron a una enorme puerta cerrada y el Kuriboh la señalaba con desesperacion - alli esta Yugi verdad? - pregunto Atem solo para confirmar... El mismo podia sentir aquella sensacion suave y pura que le daba cuando estaba cerca de su amor. 

El Kuriboh asintio - bien dejenmelo a mi, vamos a ver si esta puerta es la unica que el Rey de los Ladrones no puede abrir - murmuro Akefia sobervio.   
El peliblanco miro la puerta... Destras de ella estaba su Ryou quien sabe en que estado, neesitaba encontrar la forma de entrar. Su cabeza zumbo por unos segundos derrepente y gruño internamente - _no me joderas ahora Zork, sacare a Ryou de tus garras y luego vere que hago con mi vida _\- penso tocando la puerta en busca de cerraduras - _tsk! esta cosa se abre solo con la firma magica del dueño... Afortunadamente yo tengo una pizca de la firma magica de Zork ahor, espero que sea suficiente y poder controlarla sin que me controle a mi..._

Akefia respiro profundo y cerro los ojos para concentrarse, busco en si mismo hasta que encontro aquella pequeña chispa podrida que Zork habia dejado en su alma... Le costo sacarla, esta peleo y batallo por controlar de nuevo sus acciones, pero Akefia con la sola idea de su Ryou herido logro la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para sacarla y tocar la puerta con ella.

Lineas moradas comenzaron a aparecer sobre las ranuras de la puerta dorada, con un sonido chirriante esta se abrio y el trio entro con los monstruos detras. Miraron a su alrededor y no vieron nada mas que un trono majestuoso en medio - bien bola de.... Donde esta la cosa esa? - gruño Akefia al ver este lugar ridiculamente vacio.

Kuri! - chillo desde arriba y alli fue cuando notaron las dos pequeñas jaulas colgando a lo alto, el Kuriboh estaba en frente de una de ellas mirando su interior.

Alli deben estar Yugi y Ryou - razono Atem con el ceño fruncido.

Diamound ve si puede bajar esas jaulas - pidio Akefia a la bestia a su lado.

Eata asintio y subio a donde estaban las cadenas que suspendian en el aire las jaulas, se escucharon unos cuantos zarpasos y de pronto la primera comenzo a caer. Atem sintio su alma caer al suelo cuando vio a su Yugi acurrucado en una pequeña bola en al fondo de la jaula - Yugi amor! Responde!

Por su parte Akefia veia bajar a la segunda jaula y tuvo la misma reaccion cuando noto a su doncel acurrucado contra los barrotes abrazando sus piernas, no podia verle el rostro ya que estaba metido en medio de sus piernas - ya estoy aqui mi Ry, ya te sacare de esta mierda y podremos irnos a casa - susurraba buscando una reaccion, fruncio el ceño y con ira comenzo a abrir la cerradura, esta no resistio mucho antes de abrirse con el mecanismo totalmente destrozado.

Ayuda por aqui ladron de tumbas! - gruño Atem al no tener las mismas "habilidades" del ladron. 

Tsk! Marik sacalo de alli - gruño Akefia para ir a la jaula donde estaba el tricolor y tardar aun menos abriendo la puerta.

Atem entro corriendo a la jaula y lentamente levanto a su Doncel del suelo, le reviso con atencion y gruño paar si mismo cuando noto que tenia un poderoso hechizo de sueño encima - _ya te quito esa porqueria amor, ya veras que estaras bien corazon_ \- pensaba el faraon mientras con su magia liberaba a su pequeño de ese molesto hechizo.

Atem, ahora soy yo quien necesita tu ayuda - reclamo Akefia señalando a su doncel que al parecer estaba en el mismo estado.

Atem asintio y en cuanto termino con Yugi fue hasta Akefia, reviso al chico y fruncio el ceño... Parecia tener el alma rota y herida, aunque no era raro considerando lo que Akefia le habia hecho antes pero... - Akefia creo que lo lastimaste seriamente cuando destruiste su gema, su alma tiene muchas rasgaduras

Joder... Akefia no queria escuchar eso, ya lo sospechaba pero no queria averiguarlo realmente - puedes hacer algo por el?

Isis podria hacer algo pero... - Atem y todos se congelaron en terror cuando un gruñido poderoso resono por el lugar.

K-Kuriii! - chillo el Kuribo junto cuando otro gruñido aun mas enojado se escucho.

Joder.. No me digas que Zork llego... - y como si el mismo demonio respondiera se escucho otro gruñido, estab vez mas cerca.

Muevete! Que no creo que salgamos vivos si nos los topamos! - grito Atem levantando a Yugi que se estaba despertando.

A los demas no tuvieron que decirselo dos veces, Akefia levanto a un inconciente Ryou y comenzo a correr junto a los otros.

Atem... Que pasa? - murmuro Yugia adormilado en los brazos del faraon, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de su situacion y miro al hombre que lo sostenia con los ojos muy abiertos - Atem cuando tu...!?

Luego te explico, ahora tenemos que.... - Atem y los dos detras de el tuvieron que saltar de su lugar por el poderoso golpe de Zork.

**Jejeje mira a quien tenemos aqui, al parecer no tengo ni que buscarlos para destruirlos a todos!! **\- se carcajeo la bestia con maldad

Slifer...! - grito Yugi antes de que el demonio volviera a intentar golpear a los chicos.

En una bruma de viento aparecio el enorme dragon y de un coletazo saco al demonio de encima de los chicos... Por ahora - suban! El nos sacara de aqui

Slifer bajo y todos subieron justo a tiempo, Zork gruño furioso y les persiguio por el Reino de las Sombras. Por momentos estuvo a punto de atraparlos, pero Slifer era mucho mas agil. Atem desesperado a ver que Zork estaba por atraparlos abrio un portal enorme frente a ellos de para salir de Reino de las Sombras y justo antes de que el demonio atrapara la cola del dragon atravezaron el portal.

Uff! Eso estuvo... - repiro Atem comenzando a relajarse, pero de pronto vio destras de el que el portal no se habia cerrado y Zork golpeaba con fuerza la delgada barrera que habia impidiendole salir.... Zork no podria salir de alli... Verdad...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez mis amores!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Y debo decirles chicos que este es el capitulo final, despues de este solo queda el Epilogo y se acabo TTnTT
> 
> Muchas gracias por su apoyo todos, les quiero mucho!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertence, asi que ha leer!!

Zork no puede atravezar esa cosa! - grito Atem nervioso sosteniendo a Yugi - el esta sellado!

Pero aunque dijo eso la brecha no se cerraba y Zork seguia golpeandola con fuerza - porque demonios esa cosa no se cierra como deberia!? - chillo esta vez Marik mordiendose el labio... No creia que ninguno de ellos este preparado para ver a Zork libre por Kemet.

En un silencio tenso escucharon el poderoso rugido ahogado por la barrera y el portal se extendio unos centrimetros, no lo suficiente como para que Zork saliera... Pero si para poner los cabellos del grupo de punta - esa cosa se esta abriendo Atem! - murmuro Yugi asustado, no fue agradable su experiencia con Zork... Y libre seria aun peor!

Las garras volvieron a golpear contra la narrera formando un chirrido ensordecedor - oigan par de pendejos! Hagamos algo, no podemos dejarle salir! - ordeno Akefia serio, entre sus brazos se encontraba Ryou mirando a Zork con una expresion extraña... Casi como si supiera algo que los demas no.

Los otros dos morenos asintieron y se bajaron de Slifer para ir hasta el portal de nuevo, Yugi miraba la escena de los tres hombres intentando con todas sus fuerzas cerrar ese portal con nerviosismo... Mientras Ryou parecia bastante impasible con toda la tensa situacion - _ellos no podran evitar que Zork salga... Zork sera libre hoy... Pero tambien hoy Zork se ira para siempre.... Y nosotros tambien, perdoname Kefi_

Ryou salio de sus pensamientos al sentir helando sus huesos las rafagas oscuridad que Zork enviaba para romper la barrera, se giro hacia el tricolor con expresion seria - Yugi.... Dile a Slyfer que los saque de alli, Zork sera libre de cualquier forma! No pueden estar tan cerca, tenemos que regresar a Kemet para prepararnos!

P-Pero Ryou...! Los chicos pueden mantenera esa cosa a Raya, estoy seguro - dijo el tricolor mordiendose el labio.

Yugi, Zork nos estuvo robando de nuestro Ba... Nuestro Ba es divino, somos hijos de los dioses Yugi... Con parte de nuestra Alma en su poder el puede ser libre, sin necesidad de poner los articulos del milenio en la piedra! - explico el peliblanco con apuro al otro, mas aun cuando estucho un sutil crujido proveniendo del portal - Yugi! Esa ahora!

Otri crujido y el tricolor se decidio, con el cuerpo cargado de nerviosismo le indico a Slyfer ir rapidamente a salvar a los tres. De un coletazo el enorme dragon tomo a los otros y fue justo a tiempo, detras de ellos se escucho un tercer crujido... Este mas fuerte que los anteriores y un rugido que hizo temblar la tierra les indico lo peor, Zork era libre.

Huyeron con rapidez, pero de pronto Ryou fruncio el ceño al ver que detras de ellos estaba Zork peligrosamente cerca y arrojandoles ataques que seguro lastimarian a Slifer - Kefi... Sabes que te amo demasiado verdad? - murmuro sonriendo suavemente al moreno a su lado.

Ahh..? A que vino eso en un momento como este!? - pregunto Akefia con el ceño fruncido.

Solo queria que lo supieras - respondio con una sonrisa leve antes de girarse a ver a Zork de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, ese demonio no podia atraparles...

Akefia con los ojos muy abiertos y sin creerlo vio como las hermosas alas de su doncel salieron para que saltara de Slyfer, a lo lejos miro aparecer a la enorme bestia que era Obelisco... El no pudo hacer nada, estaba en absoluto estado de shock.

Por su parte Ryou veia a Obelisco luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra Zork, pero era dolorosamente obvio que no estaba haciendo mas que recibir paliza y gastar la preciosa energia de Ryou - _vamos a ver si me sale alguno de los hechizos que padre me enseño... _\- penso con el ceño fruncido.

Aterrizo y cerro los ojos concentrandose, de su cuerpo comenzo a salir una energia azulada mientras cantaba en voz baja un poderoso hechizo. Debajo de Zork comenzaba a aparecer una especie de pentagrama sin que este se diera cuenta, este crecia cada vez mas hasta que era casi de tamaño de Zork y de pronto gruesas cadenas comenzaron a salir del sello.

Ryou suspiro mirando las cadenas apresar a Zork, si mal no recordaba su padre usaba hechizos asi para controlar criaturas poderosas en su reino y aun no tenia mucha esperanza de que Zork durara para siempre alli atado al menos daria tiempo a todos - _mejor regreso... Kefi debe estar que se regresa a buscarme y eso no puede ser _\- con sus alas de nuevo se elevo y llamo a Obelisco para alcanzar a los demas.

* * *

Faraoncete! Debemos regresar por Ryou! - grito Akefia entre enojado y desesperado en cuanto aterrizaron en Kemet - el se quedo atras para retener a Zork

Akefia, ahora estamos en una puta emergencia! Dejame pensar! - gruño Atem totalmente abrumado... Como no estarlo si un demonio del calibre se Zork estaba libre! Camino por los pasillos del palacio encontrandolo tristemente solo y se preocupo al instante - Isis! Mahado!

Un rato paso y cuando nadie respondio Atem sintio que su alma caia a sus pies y si Zork tenia una especie de poder que los mato a todos sin dejar rastro!? Pero de pronto pasos comenzaron a escucharse y Atem con esperanzas renovadas miro a sus dos Visires de mas confianza llegar con expresiones serias - Isis, Mahado! Que paso con todos...?

Evacuados mi señor, hasta aqui se sintio la presencia maligna de ese ser y nosotros como los protectores que somos nos apresuramos a actuar - dijo Isis seria - Zork es libre ahora por alguna razon no?

Si chicos y honestamente no se que hacer - murmuro el gobernante pellizcandose el puente de la nariz con miles de pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza

No estas solo Atem... Yo estoy aqui para ti - murmuro Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa.. El tambien estaba estrezado, pero necesitaba tranquilizar a Atem.

Yugi tiene razon, estamos juntos y todos los guerreros del reino estaran apoyandonos - agrego Mahado que tampoco le gustaba ver a su pupilo y amigo de esa forma, un rugido de pronto se escucho no muy lejos helando la sangre de todos, Zork estaba cerca...

Atem se asomo por uno de los balcones y miro el cuerpo espantoso del demonio acercandose, se giro de nuevo hacia sus Visires... Hacia su familia completa para ordenar - tenemos que proteger este lugar! Este es nuestro hogar y no podemos permitir que ese demonio lo destruya! Quiero a todos los guerreros y Ka's en guardia!

Todos asintieron con seriedad, aunque cierto Akefia tenia el alma en un hilo... Si Zork estaba aqui, donde estaba su Ryou!? Tenia que estar bien! - _Ry amor... Donde estas? Acabo de recuperarte, me niego a perderte!_

Por su parte dicho peliblanco se encontraba analizando la escena con atencion volando sobre el palacio del faraon, honestamente abria preferido cumplir esta mision que le dio su padre y el resto de los dioses sin saber las implicaciones... A veces la ignorancia es la mejor medicina. Pero eso no era ya una opcion para el, cuando Akefia rompio su gema no solo lastimo su alma.. Si no que tambien libero aquel sello en sus recuerdos que sus padres les habian puesto para hacer todo mas facil para ellos.

Inconcientemente sabrian cual era su mision, pero tendrian una vida que disfrutaran mientras tanto.... Mientras durara - _Ryou no pienses en eso! Necesitas concentrarte! _\- el peliblanco suspiro y gruño cuando miro a Zork cargando un gran ataque que seguro causaria gran destruccion. Llamando rapidamente a su energia conjuro una poderosa barrera que contuvo en parte el ataque.

Dentro del palacio vieron la barrera y se preguntaron quien tendria semejante poder, pero no lo pensaron mucho... Si les estaba ayudando maravilloso. Con un grito de Atem, todas las tropas atacaron al demonio y pronto se hizo el desastre.

Ka's y soldados comenzaron a golpear a la bestia, buscando la forma de herirla o destruirla. Los Ka's voladores parecian mosquitos pululando sobre Zork y arrojandole sus mas fuertes ataques, otros atacaban sus pezuñas y costados con todo lo que tenian. Y si bien no parecia que le hicieran mucho daño si le estaban deteniendo, eran demasiados concentrados en un solo objetivo como para que Zork se los pudiera quitar de una sola vez para hacer de las suyas.

Pronto Zork parecio artarse de la situacion y comenzo a cargar un hechizo destructivo, lastima para el que Ryou seguia por alli y le detuvo de una sola vez para que la menor cantidad de gente saliera lastimada... Cosa que fue vista al instante por Akefia - Ryou! Ven aqui ahora - grito sintiendo que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo.

Kefi! Ahora no es momento para esto! - dijo Ryou señalando el desastre a su alrededor con preocupacion mientras bajaba a su altura.

A mi me vale verga esto, tu eres mi mundo joder - y antes de que Ryou pudiera hacer o decir algo mas ya estaba entre los brazos de Akefia - no se que haria sin ti mi amor... Mi luz.. - murmuro el moreno y el doncel se relajo en sus brazos... Realmente no tenia palabras para consolarle sabiendo lo que sabia.

Atem... Kuri no es tan fuerte, pero si es insistente y puede entretener a Zork mientras buscamos algo con que destruirle - susurro Yugi a su pareja

Atem asintio - hazle que se divida, pero que tenga cuidado de ser destruido el... Tu lo invocaras y el daño caera sobre ti

Yugi asintio y con una pequeña parte de su magia hizo aparecer a la dulce bola de pelos que se acurruco mimosa contra el - oh jeje! Pequeño, ahora no es momento para esto! Tienes que ayudarme - dijo Yugi divertido con una gotita detras de la cabeza - vamos tienes que ir contra el!

Kuriboh asintio con cara valiente.... Hasta que vio que era Zork y parecio volverse una bolita desinflada en nerviosismo, cosa que Yugi se apresuro a cambiar - vamos Kuri! Tu sabes que eres fuerte, confio en ti! - por unos segundos la pequeña criatura miro a Yugi y luego parecio tomar valor, asintio con su cara valiente de regreso.

Se elevo y parecio incharse progresivamente hasta que de pronto comenzo a dividirse, cuando menos se esperaba habia cientos... Miles de Kuriboh's que con gritos de guerra atacaban a la bestia dandole oportunidad de respirar a los demas.

Marik estaba no muy lejos de todos junto a su doncel, ambos supervisaban a las tropas y tambien analizaban la situacion - esto es una mierda Marik, esa cosa no parece ni cansada con todo lo que le estamos haciendo! - grito Malik frustrado.

Lo se... Oye, ninguno de ustedes ha invocado a sus Ka's y honestamente son los mas fuertes de todo Kemet - comento Marik extrañado

Malik tambien se pregunto que pasaba por su cabeza para no haber invocado a Ra aun... Pero no sabia de donde o porque, pero sentia que ahora no era momento de traer a su Ka - ahora no Marik, despues Ra hara su gran aparicion y pateara el culo de esa cosa expectacularmente - Marik aun seguia pensativo y extrañado... Ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquiera si vemos la precaria situcion en la que estaban, porque Malik esperaria... O que estaba esperando?

Pero nadie pudo pensar o decir nada mas cuando escucharon el potente rugido furioso de la bestia, impotentes vieron como se quito de encima a casi todos los que le atacaban de una rafaga de energia y comenzo a cargar un ataque debastador. Fue solo gracias a la accion conjunta de los tres donceles que pudieron desviar por poco el ataque - chicos... Debemos hacer algo ahora, todos se estan agotando y Zork parece estar mas fuerte que nunca!

Pero que podemos hacer? - pregunto Yugi mordiendose el labio.

Yo tengo una idea - intervino Ryou decidiendo que quizas ya era hora de terminar con eso... Tantas personas no debian sufrir por un demonio que nunca debio haber existido - vengan, debemos comenzar!

Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos confundidos, que seria lo que Ryou queria hacer? Pero igual accedieron ya que sentian era lo correcto, los tres juntos comenzaron a condenzar su energia en una sola mientras a su alrededor la pelea continuaba. Sus parejas ahora concentradas en el problemas en cuestion ni veia lo que ellos tres hacian, como hacerlo si Zork estaba ganando?

La cantidad de Ka's habian disminuido bastante, al igual que los soldados y ahora gracias a eso Zork podia atacar a los que quedaban libremente. Atem habia llamando a Exodia para ayudar, Akefia a Diamound y Marik a Makyura... Pero Zork les acabo a su debido tiempo..... Todo parecia perdido para Kemet, y Zork se carcajeaba regodeandose de su victoria.

Hasta que una luz aparecio en el cielo, brillante y hermosa. De ella salio una mujer, que emanaba un brillo etereo y hermoso. La mujer miraba a Zork con seriedad mientras que detras de ella aparecian por unos instantes las siluetas de los tres Ka's de los donceles translucidas que desaparecieron en chispas de luz para integrarse en la mujer.

Atem y los verdaderamente conocedores la reconocieron al instante, esa era Horakhty diosa de la luz.... Se podia sentir su increible poder opacando a la oscuridad del demonio, todos estaban alegres con su aparicion aunque se preguntaban quien habria tenido el poder de invocarla? Bueno no todos, cierto trio sabia que sus parejas habian sido las que realizaron la hazaña.

Zork gruño furioso por la aparicion se la diosa y no tardo mucho en cargar un ataque para arrojarselo, pero esta de un delicado movimiento no solo detuvo el ataque, si no que lo consumio como si no fuera nada. El demonio cargo varios ataques mas con los mismos resultados, su oscuridad no era nada contra la diosa. Y esta pronto se lo demostro, cargo un potente hechizo que arrojo contra Zork haciendole chillar con dolor.

Un segundo ataque de la diosa hizo caer a la bestia y unos cuantos mas le dejaron herido en la arena, Horakhty comenzo a cargar un proximo ataque, esta vez el ultimo y mas grande de todos lo que habia arrojado antes. De un movimiento firme pero delicado lo libero contra Zork, el impacto formo una luz cegadora que hizo a todos tapar sus ojos en proteccion...

Pero cuando los abrieron no habia ni rastro del demonio, incluso su presencia oscura y putrefacta que rondaba en el aire parecio haberse limpiado y remplazado por la paz. Habian ganado! Un milagro les habia salvado! Pensaban muchos. Atem, Akefia y Marik sumamente alegres buscaban a sus respectivos amantes para celebrar pero no los encontraron por ningun lado.

Atem con el ceño fruncido buscaba a su amor en medio de escombros y soldados sin exito, se estaba preocupando un poco hasta que escucho la adorable vocesita de su Yugi - oye Atem...! Estoy aqui

Yugi no sabes lo... - el gobernante parpadeo... Desde cuando Yugi cargaba esas ropas tan elegantes y hermosas? Cuando se puso todas esas joyas preciosas... O porque parecia.estar brillando? - ... Que paso te Yugi?

Y-Yo... Estoy aqui para despedirme.... - murmuro el de ojos amatistas bajando la mirada - padre me quiere de vuelta con el, nunca fue una opcion quedarnos aqui...

Q-Que..? Pero nosotros... Amor, t-tu no puedes irte! - exclamo el moreno sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - no quiero que me dejes...

Yo tampoco quiero Atem, no se suponia que nos enamoraramos pero sucedio... - Yugi suspiro aguantando sus lagrimas - Eso no cambia que no puedo quedarme, no pertenezco aqui Atem

Porfavor amor.... Te necesito - murmuro entristecido y se adelanto para abrazarle contra si no dejandole irse.... Pero con sorpresa se miro atravezandole como su fuera una especie de fantasma.

Ya no estoy aqui Atem, como te dije... Solo vine a despedirme - y ante los atonitos ojos del gobernante Yugi con lagrimas en los ojos comenzo a desvanecerse hasta que se fue sin dejar rastro... Y dejando a Atem con el alma destrozada.

No muy lejos de alli ocurria algo parecido - Marik... No quiero verte llorando como pendejo

.... Te me vas a ir - murmuro el rubio mirando al suelo y apretando las manos hasta lastimarse.

Debo hacerlo, padre no dejara que me quede aqui - aseguro el doncel que hacia lo posible por no llorar, de pronto se sintio desvanecerse y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer...

Akefia tambien miraba sumamente furioso a su pequeño irse para siempre mientras se preguntaba que demonios habia hecho tan malo para que todo lo bueno en su vida se fuera de esa forma. Puede ser que ese dia fueran ganado, pero sentian que habian perdido demasiado para lo que ganaron...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *saca un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz* llorar es normal, yo chillo como magdalena ahora mismo
> 
> Bueno.. Esto fue todo y mejor me despido para chillar en privdo...
> 
> Muchas gracias!


	15. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TTwTT aww!! Esta historia esta llegando a su fin, muchas gracias a los que la siguieron!
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, votos y comentarios! De ellos vivo mis amores :3
> 
> En fin, vamos con el Epilogo! Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Algo de tiempo habia pasado, el suficiente para que los destrozos que habia causado Zork se arreglara pero no el suficiente para que los destruidos corazones de Marik, Atem y Akefia curaran esa herida que les dejo la desaparecion de los donceles. Y tal parecia que tal herida no se cerraria nunca, los que conocian al trio estaban realmente preocupados por ellos y con justa razon... Parecian almas en pena andando por el lugar.

Los ladrones de Akefia ya ni reconocian a su rey y de igual forma los Visires con Atem, lo peor era que no habia forma de solucionar esto. Marik era uno de los que peor humor cargaba, nadie queria acercarse a el por miedo a que les hiciera daño. Pero tambien fue el primero en artarse de todo y querer a su doncel, lo mas pronto posible. Asi que, se tomo la libertad de arrastrar a Akefia hasta donde estaba Atem para gruñir - eres el puto faraon, casi un dios en la aqui, asi que no te cuesta nada ir a exigirles o pedirles que nos devuelvan a nuestras parejas!

Marik no es tan sencillo, yo.... No se si Malik te lo dijo pero, ellos no pertenecen aqui... Pertenecen con sus padres en sus lugares celestiales - murmuro Atem con sequedad.

Me vale verga eso, Malik pertenece conmigo nadie mas! - rugio el rubio enojado - asi que vas a mover tu tracero real e ir al reino de los dioses, al menos has el puto intento joder!

Atem suspiro asintiendo - supongo que no perdemos nada mas que el tiempo

Marik quiso darle un zape con todas sus fuerzas por negativo pero no lo hizo, entendia que estaba deprimido pero no era razon para estar negativo... El estaba tan destruido como Atem y no andaba asi, solo un poco mas asesino que de costumbre. Pronto llegaron al templo de los dioses y Atem se concentro para llevar el alma de los tres al plano necesario, sintieron un tiron en sus almas y cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en la sala magestuosa donde los dioses les recibieron.

Buen dia faraon, a que debemos su visita? - pregunto Ma'at con su voz suave y femenina.

.... Nosotros solo queriamos.... Saber que fue de nuestros donceles, les extrañamos - murmuro Atem en voz baja.

Nuestros angeles? Estan bien, en sus hogares con... - Ma'at ni siquiera se inmuto cuando fue interrumpida.

Quiero a Malik y se que el me quiere a mi, debe estar haciendo berrinche y medio por lo que paso - gruño Marik sin importarle con quien estaba hablando o que podian hacerle, peor que cualquier cosa era estar sin su Malik-lindo.

Ma'at le lanzo una suave sonrisa - como estas tan seguro?

Le conozco, debe estar volviendo loco a todo el mundo - aseguro el rubio.

De hecho si, me tiene loco y arto con sus gritos cada dos segundos - gruño una voz derrpente y vieron a Ra llegar pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - si lo quieres tomalo, si vuelvo a escuchar un grito o berrinche suyo voy a lanzarme a Apopis

Marik parpadeo sin creer que esto habia sido tan facil, aun sin reaccionar Atem se colo delante de el con expresion llena de esperanza - .... Yugi como esta...? Yo quisiera...

No tienes que decirlo Atem, yo tengo ojos y he visto lo deprimido que has estado desde que completaron su mision en el mundo - esta vez fue el turno de Osiris para aparecer - mi hijo tambien ha estado triste, ya no es el mismo y eso me parte el corazon... Pero recuerden que ninguno de ellos es un humano, nunca fueron humanos normales y eso no deja en un problema

Que problema ni que carajos, se vuelven a sellar sus poderes y se envian con sus esposos hasta que su vida mortal termine, todos regresan aqui y Marik sera el encargado eterno de aguantar los berrinches de Malik - dijo Ra con hastio, solo queria darle gusto a Malik para que lo dejara en paz - problema tendra el ladron convenciendo a Anubis de que deje ir a su hijo de nuevo, el psicopata ni siquiera le ha dejado salir de su reino para visitar a Yugi o a Malik

Pero el no puede hacer eso, Ryou es un doncel muy fragil que necesita contacto con alguien - gruño Akefia de mal humor, no habia dicho nada aun porque sentia que no merecia a alguien tan puro como Ryou despues de todo lo que hizo. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que ataran sus alas de esa forma - tiene todo el derecho de visitar a sus amigo

No es tu problema lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi hijo, nada sera peor de la herida que causaste en su alma imbesil - un tercero aparecio y vieron a Anubis sin su cabeza animal, parecia ser un egipcio cualquiera, solo que mas intimidante y forma, de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos - mi hijo estuvo en manos de Zork por tu culpa

Era parte del plan, debia ocurir para acabar con el demonio y estuviste de acuerdo en eso - recordo Osiris con paciencia - a Yugi y Malik les ha hecho bien apoyarse en su tristeza, como le va a tu hijo?

La verdad... Bastante mal, unos dias despues de que su hijo habia vuelto con el, Ryou pidio visitar a Yugi o Malik. Pero el siendo mas idiota que Akefia solo le grito un no en medio de su ira por todo lo que habia pasado con los mortales, ademas de que aun estaba procesando el hecho de que su hijo estaba enamorado. De alli que Ryou corriera a su habitacion y que de alli no fuera salido desde entonces, Anubis sabia que la habia cagado e intento disculparse pero el chico ni quiso escucharlo.

Aunque el no diria todo aquello, aun tenia que obtener el perdon de su bebe y luego resolveria este problema con el ladron - el esta bien, no te extraña ni nada

Ra se le quedo mirando con fastidio - Eso es mentira, si Malik que es el doncel menos doncel que conozco extraña a este pendejo, Ryou debe estar muriendo de ganas por ver a su pareja

Deja de ser asi Anubis y dale algo de soltura al chico, no tienes porque sobreprotegerlo es grande y fuerte - dijo esta vez Osiris como siempre intentando ser la voz de la razon - deja que el pobre vaya a vivir su vida

Tsk! Ustedes si son molestos, esta bien que carajos! - accedio, quiza de esa forma podria recuperar el habla de su hijo - aunque si Akefia hace alguna estupidez me encargare de que tenga una muerte prematura para recibirlo "cariñosamente" en mi reino

Akefia no queria saber sobre ese cariño, a la siguiente persona que se quejara de su suegro le mataria... El tenia por suegro al dios Anubis con un caracter especialmente sobreprotector, nada podia ser peor que eso. Los tres dioses se miraron y casi parecian discutir con la mirada, hasta que dejaron de hacerlo para girarse a los tres machos frente a ellos - hemos dicidido que en recompensa de su valentia luchando contra Zork, les otorgaremos tres de los tesoros mas importantes de nosotros

Mas les vale cuidarlos, o si no se las veran conmigo - gruño Anubis enfurruñado.

Y no volver hasta que su vida mortal haya terminado - dijo Ra de mal humor.

Los tres asintieron serios y vieron desaparecer a los dioses en unas pequeñas chispas de luz, volvieron envueltos en las mismas chispas y esta vez no estaban solos. Los tres donceles estaban junto a ellos y abrieron bien grande los ojos cuando notaron a sus parejas, los otros tres estaban de igual forma al ver lo expectacular que se veian los chicos.

Envueltos en las mas finas telas y joyas existentes, los tres donceles parecian dioses en si mismos, con sus alas libres como los angelitos que eran. Parecian estar en shock junto a las figuras de sus padres, hasta que un Malik euforico solto un chillido de emosion - Marikkkk!

El mas grande solo pudo atinar a abrir sus brazos y atrapar al menor que se habia lanzado hacia el, le estrujo con fuerza, joder como habia extrañado a su pequeño angelito - no vuelvas a irte asi Malik o te buscare donde sea que estes - susurro bajito en el oido mientras sentia las alas del menor apretarse contra sus costados.

Pues te tardaste en venir por mi entonces pendejo, ya estaba buscando mi propio camino de regreso - gruño el menor de mal humor - iba a golpearte si me las arreglaba para llegar sin ti

Jejeje eres tan lindo mi Malik-precioso - murmuro Marik aun sin querer soltar al menor.

Mientras tanto Atem se habia acercado con lentitud a un shokeado Yugi y le abrazo contra su pecho aguantando las lagrimas - .... Por Ra amor, no sabes la falta que me has hecho - susurro el faraon apretando a su doncel con cariño.

Ohh Atem, yo tambien te extrañe, no veia el dia en que padre me permitiera volver contigo - dijo Yugi con las lagrimas casi saliendo por sus ojos.

Por su parte Ryou se mordia el labio sin saber que hacer, queria correr hacia Akefia pero no queria que su padre hiciera un espctaculo. Akefia tampoco sabia que hacer, despues de todo lo que habia pasadio entre Ryou y el no se sentia digno del amor del pequeño. Anubis suspiro y con expresion huraña empujo un poco a Ryou - puedes ir con el hijo, si eso es lo que quieres

..... De verdad....? - pregunto el doncel con los ojos muy abiertos.

Si, el prometio cuidarte con su vida de ser necesario - gruño Anubis terminando de empujar al peliblanco contra Akefia - y mas le vale cumplirlo, que recuerde yo sere el que lo recibire cuando muera

Papa, deja de amenzar a Akefia - pidio Ryou mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Soy tu padre, tengo todo el derecho de amenzar al bastardo que me robo a mi hijo - dijo con un toque de diversion y miro a Ryou sonreir con lagrimas en sus ojos para acurrucarse contra Akefia.

Los dioses dejaron que las parejas se abrazaran y hablaran un poco antes de interrumpir - como recompensa por su amor y ayuda en la lucha contra Zork hemos permitido que nuestros hijos sigan la vida mortal que creamos para ellos, sus poderes seran sellados aunque podran acceder a ellos en una necesidad - dijo Osiris con una sonrisa mirando a Yugi, detras de el Ra y Anubis asentian mirando a sua hijos abrazados contra sus parejas - muchas bendiciones y felicidad, recuerden que los estaremos cuidando en...

Mas como vigilando - murmuro Anubis aun pensando si esta era una buena idea.

Ra tambien se adelanto a Osiris que se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz - ... Me imagino que ya saben lo demas no? Ahora pueden largarse y Malik si causas un solo problema voy a buscarte para darte tu escarmiento

Jejeje... Por cierto papa, Apopis creo que no te molestara en un rato primero tiene que recomponer su Orgullo destrozado - comento Malik con una sonrisa travieza.

....... Ni me digas que demonios le hiciste y termina de largarte - ahora fue el turno de Ra para pellizcarse el puente de la nariz, con un gesto de su mano las alas de Malik desaparecieron junto con el aura poderosa que le cubria, otro gesto y ambos rubios comezaron a desaparecer mientras el doncel se despedia alegremente de su padre... En cuanto ambos habian desaparecido Ra sonrio - siii!!! Por fin paz en mi casa!!

Atem, Yugi y Osiris miraron al dios haciendo el "baile de la libertad" con una gotita detras de su cabeza, Osiris suspiro y acaricio los mechones tricolores de su hijo con cariño mientras las alas desaparecian - te amo hijo y espero seas muy feliz, tambien quiero muchos nietos que gobiernen Egipto con justicia

.... Papa!! - grito Yugi abochornado.

Que...? Quiero ver muchos mini tu corriendo por Kemet y este lugar jovencito - Osiris y Atem se rieron por la cara adorablemente sonrojada del doncel, con un gesto del dios ambos tricolores comenzaron a desaparecer mientras se despedian.

.... Yo tambien quiero nietos Ryou, pero que se parezcan a ti - a Anubis tambien le habia gustado la idea de tener pequeñines de nuevo corriendo por su reino, mas hijos que sobreproteger sonaba genial - asi que deja que Ryou haga todo el trabajo, tu solo coopera - bromeo al final.

PAPA!! - grito el doncel enojado y con pena.

Voy a extrañarte hijo, espero que cuides de el Akefia y le hagas el doncel mas feliz que existe - dijo Anubis con su voz tornandose algo mas seria, con un gesto las alas de su hijo desaparecieron y volvio a ser un humano casi normal - adios Ryou y espero visites a este viejo dios en algun momento de tu nueva vida

Con eso Akefia y Ryou comenzaron a desaparecer, desaparecer a su nueva vida juntos y felices como siempre debio ser...

* * *

_Algun tiempo despues..._

Marik se levantaba con pesadez mientras escuchaba un adorable llanto infantil, se desenrredo de las sabanas y el abrazo de su doncel rendido para ir a ver que sucedia. Sonrio en cuanto llego a la habitacion contigua y miro la cunita doble al medio, camino hasta ella y con amor descubrio los dos bultitos ruidosos - ya mis bebes, ya paso, estoy aqui con ustedes

Un par de bebitos preciosos que Malik le habia regalado, gemelos identicos solamente diferenciados por el sexo distinto. Marik no podia estar mas feliz por la forma en que habian resultado las cosas, suavemente levanto a la bebe en sus brazos y acaricio la cabecita del otro - ya vengo, dejare a tu hermanita con mama y regreso por ti

Sin dejar su rara sonrisa tierna volvio a la habitacion y miro a su doncel despertarse - ... Lo bebes estan despiertos no?

Si, creo que tienen hambre - respondio Marik sentandose en la cama y pasando a la bebe gorgoteando - voy por el otro

Aja - asintio Malik medio dormido mientras comenzaba a alimentar a la bebita hambrienta, algo normal considerando que era bien entrada la noche.

Pronto Marik regreso con el otro pequeñin que se sacudia inquieto - Haney quedate quieto, aun no caminas - bromeo haciendo unas pocas cosquillas en la pancita y sacando carcajadas del bebe - vamos a esperar un poco para comer, las damas primero y tu deber es cuidar de tu hermanita menor

Otra carcajada infantil ppr las caras graciosas de su padre y Malik sonrio feliz por la hermosa familia que tenia...

* * *

_Con Ryou_...

Ya era de mañana y el doncel se levantaba de su enorme cama aun con algo de sueño, sonrio mirando la hermosa y algo graciosa pantalla que dejaba detras de el. Akefia de su lado de la cama estaba aun dormido y roncando desparramado por las sabanas, parecia que queria ocupar todo el lugar con todos sus miembros. A su lado habia un pequeño de no mas tres años, imitanfo a la perfeccion la forma de dormir del mayor. Al otro lado habia otro niño, este mas pequeño que el primero acurrcado en una pequeña bola contra el costado de su padre.

Esta era la amada familia de Ryou, su hijo mayor y el mas revoltoso de los dos. Una copia al carbon de su padre y aunque no parecia era un doncel, el menor por el contrario era una copia suya pero en varoncito - _jejeje que hare hoy para desayunar? _\- se pregunto con una sonrisa.

Fue hasta la cocina a comenzar su trabajo con alegria, Akefia y el seguian en la pequeña aldea de ladrones junto a Kemet, los gobernaban y mantenian una amena relacion con la familia del faraon - umm... Huele bien, que estas preparando amor? - pregunto Akefia de pronto llegando y abrazando su cintura con cariño.

Unos huevos con carne y pan, los niños siguen dormidos? - murmuro el peliblanco apoyandose en la fuerte espalda.

Si, pero ya voy a despertarlos para que se bañen y desayunen - dijo Akefia dando un beso en la mejilla del menor - te amo

Y te amo mas - Ryou no podia ser mas feliz actualmente.

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

Mami... Papa ya va a terminar? - pregunto algo aburrido un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos rojos a la figura detras de el.

Ya casi bebe, este es el pueblo de Atem y debe escuchar sus problemas para ayudarles - explico Yigi divertido a su hijo, ambos Atem y el estaban en el arduo labor de escuchar a los aldeanos con sus petiones.

Sentados desde sus tronos, veian llegar a los aldeanos uno a uno para hablar con Atem. El pequeño principe de 3 añitos estaba alli para comenzar a familiarizarse con los labores del faraon, sentado en el regazo de su madre escuchaba aburrido mientras recibia unos cuantos mimitos del doncel - ya faltan dos y asunto resuelto hijo, podras ir con Mana y los caballos - dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

Yay! Y puedo montar uno yo solito? - pregunto el bebe con ilusion - y hermanito puede venir?

Montaras uno con ayuda de Mana, estas muy chiquito para montar solo - explico Atem divertido, los pequeños piecitos de su bebe ni llegaban a los huecos de la silla y ni se digan laa riendas - mama puede ir contigo, pero hermanito esta aun en la pancita de mama asi que no puede jugar contigo aun

Umm... Yo quiero que hermanito salga de alli - pidio acurrucandose contra la hermosa pancita redonda de Yugi - quiero conocerte hermanito!

Pronto nacera bebe, y seras un gran hermano mayor no? Protegera a este pequeñito de todo y siempre estaran juntos - dijo Yugi mimando a su hijo.

Ninguna de las parejas podia ser mas feliz con la vida que ahora tenian, sin demonio al acecho ni problemas con magos malvados. Los donceles vivian sus vidas en pas y armonia, recibiendo siempre el amor de sus parejas... Total, ellos siempre fueron sus gemas de luz.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje esto fue todo!
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer esto, gracias por su apoyo y comentarios! Les quiero!


End file.
